Esto no es normal
by Eve Potter
Summary: “Me llamo Harry Potter y soy un puñetero pervertido sexual”Por cierto este es un fic, con una relacion chicochico. Os lo advierto desde el principio para que no haya sustos
1. Chapter 1:Primer Roce

"Me llamo Harry Potter y soy un puñetero pervertido sexual"

Si creo que esa seria la presentación perfecta para mi. No es que siempre lo haya sido, ni que me enorgullezca especialmente serlo, pero realmente me he dado cuenta de que debo empezar a asimilarlo, y cuanto antes mejor.

Del mismo modo que asimile que no era un chico normal, porque no amigos, no lo soy, además de pervertido sexual soy mago, si pero no de esos que sacan conejos de la chistera y hacen juegos de cartas. No soy un mago de verdad, de los que lanzan hechizos de los que transforman objetos en otros, bueno ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. Y por cierto, tampoco soy un mago normal, no, soy el jodido Niño-que-vivió, pero si queréis que os diga la verdad, en estos momentos es lo ultimo que me importa. Quiero decir, me gusta ser mago, y se que tengo una misión que cumplir, (acabar con el maldito Señor Oscuro), pero ahora lo único que me importa son mis malditas hormonas. Si mis hormonas adolescentes que andan revolucionadas.

No es de extrañar que estén revolucionadas teniendo en cuenta que soy un adolescente, acabo de cumplir los 16, y bueno como cualquier chico de mi edad, mi cuerpo ha experimentado ciertos cambios, ya no soy tan enclenque como años atrás, ni tengo ese aspecto desvalido, ahora soy un joven saludable, como se le ha dado por decir a todo el mundo.

Hasta ahí todo es normal, y no me quejo para nada de haber dado el estirón y todas esas cosas. Pero lo que realmente me desconcierta y me aterra, es la facilidad que tiene mi parte noble de despertar en los momentos más inoportunos. Veamos es lógico, que esto te ocurra por las mañanas cuando te despiertas y tu pequeño amigo se levanta contigo y te dice "ei ... buenos días, sigo aquí", es bueno saber que mi miembro sigue ahí por las mañanas y me da los buenos días. Vale hasta ahí es normal. También, aunque eso me gusta un poco menos , es normal que se despierte cuando una chica bonita como Ginny, se me acerca sigilosamente y me abraza por la espalda, y me susurra al oído, reconozco que aquel día me sorprendí a mi mismo con la facilidad que tenia para empalmarme, afortunadamente de esa facilidad solo yo tuve constancia (BENDITAS TUNICAS!).

Normal también me parece que mi amigo se despierte con las revistas que "accidentalmente" Seammus le tomo prestadas a su hermano, ay! Cuantos buenos momentos he pasado con el desplegable central del numero de Enero.

Hasta cierto punto me puede llegar a parecer normal, que mi amigo se despertara tras un entrenamiento de Quidditch, en las duchas con el resto de mis compañeros, cuando vi el apetecible cuerpo de Sean , el nuevo golpeador del equipo. Digo que me puede parecer normal, porque creo que mi mente y mi cuerpo ( sobre todo mi cuerpo ) no parecen hacer distinción alguna en cuanto a mis inclinaciones sexuales. Reconozco que al principio me inquieto bastante, mas que nada porque ya tengo un montón de quebraderos de cabeza como para encima añadirle la posibilidad de ser Gay o Bisexual, pero bueno a eso no le doy muchas vueltas. Lo que sea será, y bienvenido será.

Ahora lo que ya no es ni medio normal, es que a mi amigo se le de por despertarse en mitad de un duelo. Y no en mitad de un duelo cualquiera, no en mitad de un duelo contra DRACO MALFOY!

Soy un pervertido, soy un pervertido, soy un pervertido. Es lo único que puedo repetirme desde aquel maldito día. Bueno … maldito , maldito del todo no se … pero JODER QUE DIA!.

Os pongo en antecedentes.

Como cada mañana me levante tarde. Como cada mañana llegue tarde a desayunar, y como cada mañana a la salida del Gran Comedor me esperaba el maldito hurón.

CARA-RAJADA – me llamo. No le hice caso, seguí caminando, llegaba una vez mas tarde, y no tenia intención alguna de perder mas tiempo con el – que pasa que además de imbecil eres sordo ¿? – " Autocontrol, Harry, autocontrol ", me dije – En fin, otra cualidad mas que añadir al patético Potter, imbecil, sordo y COBARDE! – aquello pudo conmigo

Mira gilipollas! – camine hacia el con decisión – se que te pirras por mi, y q esta es la única y estupida manera que tienes para acercarte a mi, pero PIERDES TU TIEMPO HURON! – me voltee y camine con decisión hacia las mazmorras. "Genial, encima ahora tengo pociones"

Llegue justo antes de que Snape cerrara las puertas, su mirada de desaprobación me hizo suponer que aquella no seria una clase agradable.

Señores, hoy prepararan la poción que esta en la pizarra, no quiero comentarios algunos, las pociones serán individuales, no quiero que los inútiles – "sutil", mirada hacia mi persona – se aprovechen del resto de sus compañeros.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y un iracundo Draco Malfoy entro en la clase, nadie digo nada, ni siquiera Snape hizo ademán alguno de restar puntos. "Claro a su casa se los iba a restar", pensé.

La primera hora de la clase transcurrió con normalidad, es decir, Neville hizo estallar su caldero, como a los quince minutos de haber empezado, afortunadamente todos los de su casa lo sabemos, así que cuando el reloj marca los 15 minutos de rigor, todos nos apartamos sigilosamente de su mesa. Creo que esta vez a el también le dio tiempo de hacerlo. Intento concentrarme, no pensar nada más que en la estupida poción, pongo interés en los ingredientes y también en los pasos a seguir, pero no puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, es tan aburrido, así que pasado un tiempo me dedico a pasear mi mirada por el resto de los compañeros. Hermione esta tan concentrada, que me asusta, Ron esta aun mas perdido que yo, y el resto, en fin el resto intenta sobrellevar la carga. Solo hay una persona, a parte de Hermione claro esta, que parece no importarle para nada estar en aquella fría mazmorra, elaborando una poción contra el resfriado común. Y ese es Draco Malfoy.

Con la elegancia que siempre le caracteriza, realiza cada uno de los pasos de la pizarra, corta los ingredientes, los mezcla, todo con sumo cuidado y una paciencia que realmente me asombra. Me quedo absorto, viéndole trabajar, mi cerebro no es capaz de realizar otra acción, solo me concentro en el.

Señor Potter – mierda, Snape me ha pillado – podría bajar de esa nube "dorada" – remarco bien aquella palabra – en la que se encuentra, y seguir trabajando

Si, señor – musite

Volví a la poción, removí hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Y otra vez el aburrimiento podía conmigo, mire hacia la mesa del profesor, parecía entretenido con … UN MOMENTO , aquello era una novela MUGGLE¿? … ver para creer.

Una vez salido del shock que me produjo ver a Snape leyendo algo no mágico, dirigí mi mirada, hacia Malfoy, pero maldita la hora en que lo hice, porque era ahora él quien me observaba fijamente, me sonroje cuando me pillo "mierda" , exclame mentalmente. Sus ojos seguían fijos en mí, me miraba con rabia e ira, y yo parecía un gilipollas con las mejillas ardiendo y alguna gota de sudor rodando por mi cara. Al final conseguí desviar la mirada, y "concentrarme", en la poción.

Casi al final de la clase, cuando ya me había recuperado de aquel incidente con Malfoy, una pajarita de papel se poso en mi mesa. Mire hacia todos los lados, pero nadie esta mirándome, así que con cuidado la cogi y la abrí.

TE LO VAS A TRAGAR TODO

No había nada más escrito, solo aquellas 6 palabras. Esta desconcertado hasta que levante mi vista, y de nuevo vi como Malfoy clavaba sus ojos en mi, con mas ira si cabía. Y entonces mi puñetera mente calenturienta se puso en funcionamiento, y mi mente divago pensando en que era aquello que Malfoy quería que me tragara, y entonces imágenes del sudoroso y desnudo cuerpo del hurón vinieron a mi, mis manos por su cuerpo, y mi boca, mi boca lamiendo su

POTTER! – el grito me pillo tan desprevenido que del brinco que pegue tire mi caldero y encima me caí de la silla – MERLIN, no hay nadie mas patético que usted

PUM! – una explosión

Esta bien , si lo hay - dijo Snape dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de Neville

Mientras toda la clase estallaba en risas, yo me incorpore, con la poca dignidad que me quedaba , y comencé a limpiar todo el estropicio que había organizado. Apenas unos minutos después, la campana dio por finalizada la clase.

Salí al encuentro de mis amigos.

Harry, estas bien ¿? – me pregunto Hermione – estabas algo distraído

Eh … si claro … ya sabes que pociones me aburre demasiado – mentí bellacamente, pero no iba a decirle lo que estaba pensado cuando me pillo Snape no ¿?

Bueno, vamos que tenemos Transformaciones, y no quiero que McGonagall nos reste punto – añadió la castaña

Los tres caminaron apenas unos pasos, cuando una voz los reclamo

Potter ¡! – "mierda no, ahora no", pensé

Malfoy piérdete – le dije sin siquiera girarme

Creo que tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente – y de nuevo mi puñetera mente calenturienta en acción , un calor comenzó a aposentarse en mis mejillas

Tu y yo , es algo que no existe – "Que coño he dicho¿?"

Eins¿? – pregunto aun mas extrañado Malfoy – mira cara-rajada, se que eres un maldito cobarde, y que no eres nada si no estas bajo las faldas de el viejo, o de tu padrino , pero esto no acaba aquí

hurón, pq no vas a molestar a alguien de tu calaña – sugirió Ron

Pobretón, esto no va contigo. Ni tampoco contigo Sangre-Sucia – dijo antes de que Hermione pudiera articular palabra – Un duelo Potter, aquí y ahora – sugirió el rubio

Mira Malfoy … no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo – le dije

También le dirás eso al Lord , cuando te reclame – apuntillo – eres un cobarde Potter – arrastro mi apellido con toda la desgana que pudo – si eres un mago tan poderoso , a que temes¿?

No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo – y seguí caminando

COBARDE! – me grito

Basta, quieres un duelo ¿? … esta bien. Vamos

Pero Harry … - Hermione intento detenerme

No Herms, si no zanjo esto, el estupido hurón no me dejara en paz – mire hacia mi rival – vamos , sígueme, aquí hay demasiada gente

Y los dos nos perdimos por los pasillos del colegio. Tardamos unos diez minutos en llegar a un aula de duelos, abandonada en el tercer piso, todo estaba sucio y desordenado, pero para nuestra pelea no hacia falta nada más. Malfoy camino hacia el fondo del aula, y se subió a la tarima, yo le observe todo el trayecto, podía alguien caminar de forma mas elegante que el ¿?. Mierda ya estaba divagando otra vez. Le vi subirse en la tarima y con destreza se desprendió de la túnica, quedando solo con la camisa blanca y ceñida sobre su piel. Un segundo … acabo de decir CEÑIDA ¿? … Merlín esto no puede ser normal.

Me subí tras desechar todo pensamiento ajeno al duelo de mi cabeza, también me quite la túnica y los dos nos pusimos en posición.

espero que una vez te haya vencido, dejes de molestarme – le dije con desgana

Sueñas si crees que voy a perder - ¿ pq era capaz de hablar con aquella voz tan podidamente sexy? …. AHGGGGGGGGGGGG mierda otra vez no … Me golpe interiormente

Dejémonos de palabre…

EXPELIARMUS – el muy cabron ni siquiera se digno en dejarme terminar

PROTEGO - apenas conseguí convocar el hechizo – RICTUSEMPRA

IMPEDIMENTA – el jodido rubio era bueno.

Creo que estuvimos lanzando hechizos y esquivándolos al menos durante una hora, estaba agotado, el movimiento y la magia utilizada habían sido realmente agotadores, y parecía que Malfoy estaba en mis mismas condiciones, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, su cabella siempre impecable, estaba ahora revuelto con mechones cayendo sobre su frente, dando un toque arrebatado. En algún momento de la pelea la camisa de Malfoy se había abierto y dejaba ver su torso pálido y también formado, que mientras los dos tomábamos aire no había podido evitar quedarme mirándole. Su pecho subía y bajaba con ritmo alto debido al ejercicio, estaba tan condenadamente apetecible, que no pude evitar morderme el labio, pensando lo que seria tocarle. " MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA" , me dije mentalemte, tenia que evitar aquellos pensamientos a toda costa. Pero no mi mente traicionera había hecho planes ella sola, y claro esta no eran los mismos que yo tenía. De repente la pajarita que me había mandado volvió a mi memoria, y con ella las imágenes de las que había sido arrebatado por la intrusión de Snape; su cuerpo desnudo sudoroso, mis manos sobre el, tocando cada rincón y mi boca perdida en su …

Cansado Potter ¿? – "MIERDA ES Q NO IBA NADIE A DEJAR QUE TERMINARA CON MI ENSOÑACION!", pensé

Mas quisier… - ohhh no … joder no …

Asustado ¿? – Malfoy debió de ver mi cara de terror

JA! – ojala … por Merlín ojala estuviera asustado, pero no … mi puñetero amigo, parecía haber querido despertar en aquel momento, y un considerable bulto empezaba a notarse entre mi entrepierna

Y entonces esa cara de aprensión es por …¿?

No por dios, no puede haberse dado cuenta verdad ¿?... Le mire y no, no parecía haberse dado cuenta, sino ya estaría burlándose de mi. Baje la mirada, tenia que actuar rápido, no podía quedarme frente a el con semejante erección. Así que hice lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza, salte de la tarima, cogi mi túnica y salí del aula como alma que lleva el diablo.

POTTER … POTTER… - le oía gritar mi nombre, acompañado de algún que otra insulto pero no era el momento de meterme en una nueva pelea con el. Era el momento de salir por piernas, y pedirle al calamar del lago que me tragara.

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas, y mi amigo feliz me dejaron. Pero no lo hice durante mucho tiempo, la fricción de mi miembro contra el bóxer, comenzaba a ser dolorosa, y tenia que hacer algo para calmarme. Así que entre en un aula vacía. Me apoye contra la pared y comencé a regular mi respiración, para poder calmarme. Tenia que quitarme aquella maldita excitación de encima, y no estaba dispuesto a hacerme ningún trabajo manual, "Por Merlín me había excitado con Malfoy", aquello no podía ser ni sano ni normal. Una ducha fría estaba descartada, no había baños cercanos, y no podía arriesgarme a que nadie me pillara con mi bonita tienda de campaña. así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, comencé a pensar en lo menos excitante que se me ocurría, comencé por imaginarme a Snape con un tutu rosa, si aquello no era realmente sexy, era mas bien cómico, pero Snape estaba en su clase de pociones, y en esa clase estaba el puto rubio. " NO NO NO " , por ahí vamos mal. A ver … entonces que tal … si eso es … Voldemort con tutu… si aquello si que era realmente asqueroso y cómico, si eso es Harry piensa en eso. Deje divagar mi mente un rato, pero la muy puñetera me jugo otra mala pasada, junto al Voldemort de mi imaginación con tutu, había un rubio platinado , un rubio platinado que era el padre de mi puñeteramente sexy compañero de clase.

MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… NO NO – grite con todas mis fuerzas

Craso error, porque mis gritos no hicieron mas que atraer a Malfoy al aula donde estaba,

Estas aquí cobarde ahora te vas a enterar

Se acerco a mi y me agarro del cuello, estaba casi estrangulándome. No podía respirar, y entonces me di cuenta que aquello disminuía mi excitación " BIEN" , exclame mentalmente, un poco de dolor para olvidarme de … Pero que coño hace ¿? … el rubio había metido su pierna entre las mías para acercarse mas a mi y hace mas presión en el cuerpo, y entonces su rodilla rozo mi miembro ,

ahh – joder no por favor, acaba de gemir ante el roce de Malfoy. "VOLDEMORT POR FAVOR TERMINA CONMIGO YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", me decía

Al principio Malfoy debió de pensar que era un grito de dolor, hasta que volvió a rozar aquella zona y se percato de la situación, yo que tenía los ojos cerrados debido a la terrible vergüenza que esta sintiendo no lo note hasta que la presión en el cuello era mas débil. Al notar eso abrí los ojos, y lo que se mostró ante mí, me dejo en una situación totalmente irracional.

Malfoy me miraba fijamente, CON LUJURIA!. Sus ojos ardían casi tanto como mi entrepierna, y aquello era más de lo que yo podía soportar. Así que mi miembro se irguió aun con mas fuerza, rozando la pierna de Malfoy, que al notarlo, se acerco mas a mi para … SORPRESA, hacerme notar que su virilidad estaba despertando.

Aquello fue lo mas surrealista que había vivido hasta el momento, Malfoy sujetándome del cuello, con su pierna frotándose contra mi entrepierna, y yo quieto notando el calor de su cuerpo frente al mió. No se como, ni porque pero mi cuerpo reacciono y yo también frote mi pierna contra su miembro

mmmmmmmmm

El gemido mas sexy que mis pobres oídos habían escuchado salio de su boca. Y eso acompañado de sus gestos me extasiaron por completo. En el momento en el que roce su miembro, Malfoy cerro los ojos he hizo algo que me llevo a la locura, se mordió el labio inferior mientras profería el gemido antes mencionado. Estaba tan excitado que mi visión comenzaba a ser borrosa, aquella sensación, sentirle tan cerca, nuestros cuerpos frotándose, juro que si el mundo se hubiera acabado en ese instante a mi no me habría importado.

Pero no el mundo no se termino, pero si aquel momento,

Harry ¿? … Harry estas ahí ¿? – alguien me estaba llamando – ron estas seguro ¿?

Te juro Herms que lo vi entrara aquí, el hurón iba tras el

Esta bien entremos

Cuando quise darme cuenta Malfoy había desaparecido, y yo seguía recostado contra la pared y con una erección mucho mayor que la anterior

HARRY! – exclamaron mis amigos ( mis amigos, joder acababan de interrumpir el mayor momento de sexo que había tenido hasta ahora , aghhhhh , les maldije internamente )

Estas bien ¿? … te hizo algo el hurón ¿? – pregunto Ron preocupado

Eh … no , estoy bien … vamos – tome mi túnica la puse sobre mi entrepierna y no sin dolor, llegue a la siguiente clase.

Bueno pues eso es lo que a mi ya no me parece normal, quiero decir, excitarme con mi mayor enemigo ¿? … bueno … contra uno de mis mayores enemigos, no es como si me hubiera excitado con Voldemort no ¿? … No por dios que horror.

Y aquí estoy ahora a las , 22.54, de la noche tumbado sobre mi cama, oyendo roncar a mis compañeros de cuarto y con mi mente divagando si soy o no un pervertido sexual.

Doy una vuelta más, llevo así casi media hora, creo que esta noche va a ser muy larga. Ahueco la almohada, y miro al techo intentando contar ovejitas, pero nada llego a las 120 y sigo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Esto no es bueno, tengo que sacarme al hurón de la cabeza.

toc toc – un repiqueo en la ventana me saca del ensoñamiento

Me acerco y veo una búho negro parado sobre el alfeizar, un momento ese no es el búho de Malfoy¿? … le entrego unas golosinas mientras le arrebato el pergamino de la pata, casi me llevo la pata con el, por lo que amablemente el jodio búho me devuelve un picotazo. Abro la nota con más nervios de los que hubiera querido,

TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA, AHORA


	2. Chapter 2: Segundo Roce

Genial, esto es genial, sino tenía ya pocos quebraderos de cabeza, tengo que sumarle que me estoy escapando de mi torre para encontrarme con el hurón. Definitivamente esto es genial.

Creo que leí la nota, unas 50 veces antes de poder hacer movimiento alguno (vale si, eran solo 6 palabras, pero estoy lento de procesamiento). No era capaz ha reaccionar, sabia de quien era la nota, nadie mas en la escuela tenia un búho negro, (un búho negro cabron, pq aun me escuece el picotazo del bicho), así que el hurón quería verme, y yo iba a su encuentro. Ni siquiera me tome la molestia en vestirme, solo cogi el mapa y la capa, para evitar males mayores. SI ES Q PUEDE HABER UN MAL PEOR Q UNA CITA CON MALFOY! … ohh dios voy camino de una cita con Malfoy. Me paro en seco, no pq venga alguien, no freno pq me estoy dando cuenta de hacia donde voy, voy a encontrarme con el hurón en la torre de astronomía, cuyas paredes deben de haber visto mas cuerpos desnudos que todos los mendimagos de San Mungo juntos. Es decir, que se a lo que voy, no ¿? …quiero decir, si el hurón me ha citado allí es porque quiere algo de mi, Querrá acabar lo que empezamos esta mañana ¿? … por Merlín espero que si… no coño espero q no… yo lo que quiero es meterme en una trampa, que el hurón este allí con 10 mortifagos, que han venido a llevarme con su Lord. Si eso es lo que quiero

PERO Q COÑO ESTOY DICIENDO!... joder no puedo creerme lo que me esta pasando, estoy desvariando demasiado. En fin centrémonos, voy camino del picadero de la escuela a encontrarme con el hurón a posiblemente ( POR FAVOR Q NO HAYA NINGUN MORTIFAGO )a terminar lo que empezamos esta mañana. Vamos Harry, que no se diga, eres un Gryffindor valiente, no voy a permitir que ese hurón me acobarde. Si quiere guerra la tendrá , " que la quiera por Merlín, que la quiera " , joder de verdad que si que soy un pervertido.

Y sigo mi camino bajo la capa, y con el mapa en mis manos esperando no toparme con nadie. Veo puntitos que se mueven de un lado a otros, parejas que se esconden para poder disfrutar. En la torre de astronomía veo ya el punto de Malfoy, bueno … al menos no hay mas puntitos a su alrededor, así que esta solo. Solo y esperándome. Estará desnudo ¿? … mmm desnudo y sudoroso. Tengo que darme prisa o cuando llegue mi amigo ya esta saludado al sol.

Corro por los pasillos, nunca hasta ahora me había dado cuenta, de lo lejos que están las cosas en este maldito colegio, que pasa que el arquitecto era un reprimido sexual ¿? AGHHHHHHH… le maldigo a el y a mi amigo q esta empezando a asomarse. Solo me quedan unos metros, pero tengo que esperar pq el puntito de McGonagall parece que esta parado en la esquina contraria a donde yo estoy, me asomo por el final de la pared y la veo hablando entretenidamente con dos prefectos. Joder … no habrá otro sitio para tertulias!.

Espero apoyado en la pared, oyendo a lo lejos su conversación, pero no me paro a oír nada porque mi mirada esta fija en el mapa. El puntito de Sirius Black aparece por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Q carajo hace mi padrino aquí ¿?. Observo el punto moverse con rapidez, habrá pasado algo ¿? … Quizás debería ir a ver que es lo que ocurre, las salidas de Sirius fuera del cuartel de la orden son escasas desde que regreso del velo, Dumbeldore no quiere que nadie le vea, dice que es el factor sorpresa. Si como si Sirius pudiera sorprender a alguien, sigilo no es algo que vaya con el. En fin, veo como el punto se detiene junto a otro punto. Snape. Que hace Sirius con Snape¿?... esto no puede ser nada bueno, no Irán a batirse en duelo o algo por el estilo, aunque pensándolo bien, como su duelo acabe como el mió. Mejor que no se batan en duelo. En fin … si ya es surrealista mi cita con Malfoy, una entre Sirius y Snape, lo es mucho mas no ¿?

Dejo de divagar, y vuelvo a mirar en dirección hacia los tertulianos, que milagro de dios han desaparecido. Así que con paso rápido pongo rumbo hacia la torre. La puerta de abajo como siempre esta abierta, no me quito la capa, aun temo que todo sea una trampa, así que subo los escalones de dos en dos, y apunto estoy de partirme la crisma al pisar la maldita capa. Genial solo eso me faltaba, partirme los morros por ir a encontrarme con el hurón. Nada podría ser más patético.

La puerta esta entreabierta, miro hacia el interior y veo como la luz de la luna que esta llena (pobre Remus espero que este bien). Al principio no veo a nadie, pero el puntito esta allí, lo veo en el mapa, no se habrá escacharrado el jodio mapa ¿?. Frustrado doy unos pasos mas, y de repente lo veo, esta en el balcón fumando un cigarro (parece q el hurón no sabe que eso produce cáncer, y encima le deja mal aliento, pues a mi así no me … ohhh no ya estoy divango otra vez,mierda mierda… amiguito no te despiertes POR FAVOR!). Parece nervioso , camina de un lado a otro, dando caladas cortas y rápidas al cigarro, además parece que esta helado porque no deja de frotarse los brazos, pero claro no me extraña, a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre salir al balcón en pleno mes de noviembre, con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta, que le queda tan apretada que parece que va a reventar. Joder el puto rubio, esta como un tren.

Me pierdo por su cuerpo, su espalda ancha y bien formada, su culo respingon,(dios esas nalgas deben de ser de acero por lo menos, nooooooo Harry noooo, no pienses en eso… por lo menos ahora no). Y el pelo, pq no lo lleva siempre así, le queda rematadamente sexy el pelo algo despeinado, y con mechones sobre la cara. Buffff que calor hace aquí no ¿? …

Parece que esta cada vez más nervioso, porque se termina el cigarro en un segundo, lo apaga contra la pared y se da la vuelta. Ahora esta frente a mi, a unos 3 metros, claro que el no me ve. Pero yo le veo revolverse el pelo nervioso, pasarse la mano por la nuca con cierta inseguridad. No se suponía que los Malfoy, son los seres mas seguros que hay sobre la faz de la tierra¿? … quizás este tenga más de Black de lo que quisiera.

Doy un paso al frente, y le hablo

Malfoy

Potter¿? – pregunta mirando a todas partes.

Mierda … la puta capa se me había olvidado… dios creo que estoy demasiado nervioso. Con cuidado me deshago de ella y la apoyo en una mesa junto con el mapa. El rubio me mira ahora fijamente, no dice nada, solo me mira. Parece que ahora esta mas tranquilo, mas seguro. Supongo que tenia miedo a que no apareciera no¿?Vaya, tenia que haberle hecho esperar un rato mas, o quizás haberme quedado bajo la capa y verlo desesperarse. Mierda pq estas ideas se me ocurren demasiado tarde.

Un momento que coño hace, pq viene hacia mi. Con paso seguro y firme viene hacia mi, yo doy unos pasos hacia atrás inseguro, y me doy con la mesa q tengo detrás, no tengo salida. Malfoy esta pegado a mí. Me mira, y joder otra vez esa maldita mirada. Como coño logra transmitir tanto deseo solo con una mirada, me tiene cautivo con esos ojos llenos de lujuria. Estoy tan perdido en ellos, que no noto que esta a un palmo de mi boca. Quiero ir hacia atrás pero no puedo, la puta mesa esta allí impidiéndomelo, y entones el se acerca un poco mas, y me besa. Es solo un roce, o eso creo yo, quizás no se atreve a más. Pero no el hurón, no va a detenerse o eso parece, con destreza caza mi labio inferior con sus labios y lo muerde suavemente. Joder esto es mas de lo que he hecho nunca con nadie, no puedo resistirme más. VAMOS AMIGO… es la hora HAZ ACTO DE PRESENCIA!

Y efectivamente, segundos después mi amigo comienza a despertar, y parece que Malfoy se ha dado cuenta porque esta intentando profundizar más en el beso, de tal manera que hecha su cuerpo sobre el mió, y su fabulosa pierna roza mi virilidad, no puedo más..

ahh… - el gemido sale con voz ronca, pero joder , este puto rubio me esta llevando a la locura.

Anda que no es listo ni nada, el tío se aprovecha de que abro la boca, para meterme la lengua hasta la traquea, y joder que bien me siento. Por favor, por lo que mas quieras hurón no pares.

Creo que puede leer mis pensamientos, porque mientras que sutilmente me hace notar su excitación, sus manos se deslizan habilidosamente, una va hacia mi cuello, para acercarme mas a el y profundizar mas en el beso, que me esta dejando sin respiración. La otra…

ooooooommmmm

Joder la otra se ha metida bajo mi camiseta, y se pasea libremente por mi espalda. Si esto es el infierno, por favor quiero una eternidad aquí. Creo que estoy perdido en un mar de sensaciones que nunca creí experimentar. Vale no soy muy dicho en temas de sexos, pero nunca creí que pudiera alcanzar tanto placer así, solo con el roce de su piel y la mía.

La mano que tiene en mi nuca, se desliza por mi pecho y junto con la otra, las dos se encargan de sacarme la camiseta, y dejarme el pecho al descubierto, se que fuera no debe haber mas de 3 o 4 grados, pero por Merlín, yo me estoy cociendo de calor.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, el hurón esta aprovechándose, de cada rincón de mi cuerpo ( por lo menos de la parte superior ), y yo tengo las manos quietas. Pero joder, es que no se que hacer con ellas. Y si le toco y le molesto, mierda… debería haber visto alguna de las películas que Seammus me recomendó.

Vaya parece que si tiene poder para leer mi mente, pq mientras yo pensaba en que hacer con mis manos, el se encarga de darles trabajo, deja las caricias sobre mi pecho y las lleva hacia su cintura, vale creo que quiere que le quite la camiseta. Bueno eso puedo hacerlo. Con la misma facilidad que el me deshago de su camiseta (he de decir que paramos de besarnos, mientras nos quitamos la ropa, sino seria algo difícil no ¿?). Así que ahora nuestras pieles se tocan, y joder divina sensación, pq me produce un cosquilleo que recorre toda mi espina dorsal, sentir su pecho duro y firme contra el mió, es realmente placentero.

Pero no tiene ni pizca de comparación con lo que se le ha ocurrido ahora, su pierna izquierda esta entre las mías y rozas casi con desesperación mi hombría, mientras que mi pierna derecha hace lo propio con la suya. Realmente esto es genial.

Creo que voy a darle uso a mis manos. Con una le acaricio la espalda y noto el efecto que eso le causa, pues la arquea con el primer contacto, hundiéndose mas en mi, joder esto es genial ¡!. Con la otra tengo un problema, no quiero llevarla a su nuca, si le acerco mas a mi podría comérmelo, y vale que esta bueno, pero no quiero un empacho de Malfoy. Así que, porque no. La dejo caer hasta su trasero, tengo que comprobar que esta tan duro como imaginaba. Y bien, veo que no me equivoco, esta duro y firme, y el agarre parece encantarle, porque gime entre los besos.

No puedo evitarlo, total si nuestras pieles se están rozando, que mas da que yo meta mi mano bajo su pantalón, quiero comprobar el tacto de su trasero. Con destreza meto mi mano bajo la cinturilla del pantalón, y MERLIN! El puto rubio no lleva ropa interior, joder normal que su excitación me cause esas descargas al rozarse con mi pierna.

-mmmmm

De nuevo ese maravilloso sonido, que son sus gemidos, y otra vez se muerde el labio. Joder sabe lo que se hace, si antes estaba a 100 por hora, ahora he subido hasta 200. No puedo evitar gemir con el cuando al apretarle mas junto a mi,el se mete entre mis piernas, y nuestras erecciones se rozan. JODER JODER JODER! … QUIERO IR AL MALDITO INFIERNO!

Estoy tan excitado que no noto cuando se pierde por mi cuello, y comienza a besarme, dejando alguna que otra marca, marcas en las que me cagare mañana por la mañana, pero ahora mismo no me importa. Marca con besos, el camino desde mi nuez hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Y gimo con completa desesperación, esto empieza a ser demasiado. Nuestras erecciones frotándose, sus besos y sus caricias están llegando a un punto sin retorno.

Vaya creo que a el le pasa lo mismo, porque vuelve a mi boca con desesperación a besarme con una pasión que jamás creí recibir. El roce de su piel contra la mía, comienza a ser doloroso, pero el placer de casi sentir su erección contra la mía, me esta matando. No me importa morir ahora si es con esta sensación en el cuerpo.

Cada vez nos rozamos con mas desesperación, he llevado mis dos manos a su trasero marcándole el ritmo con el que quiero que se mueva, y voy aumentado el ritmo, pq lo necesito, estoy apunto de correrme, y creo q si se para ahora o alguien entra por esa puerta seria capaz de matar.

Nuestro alientos se entremezclan porque la excitación es tal que somos incapaces de hacer otra cosa que no sea frotar nuestros cuerpos el uno contra el otro. Dios ya esta aquí, lo noto, se que voy a correrme,

Ha- rry – dice mientras le noto estremecerse del placer que el orgasmo le ha producido

Esto es demasiado para mí, y me corro al oírle decir mi nombre. Echo la cabeza para atrás porque el placer que acabo de sentir es tal que no puedo evitarlo. Cuando vuelvo a ponerla frente a el, apoya su frente en la mía, y los dos respiramos rápidamente, mi aliento y el suyo se entremezclan, y me parece tan sumamente delicioso que no puedo evitar besarle con pasión. El acepta el beso y me lo devuelve con la misma pasión.

Seguimos en la misma posición, yo algo recostado en la mesa y el sobre mi, nuestras frentes siguen apoyadas la una en la otra, pero la respiración se va tornando normal, con el paso de los minutos. Me mira a los ojos, reconozco que al principio me enrojecí al verlo mirarme así, después de lo que acabamos de hacer, pero cuando le vi sonreír y volver a morderse el labio, el calor de mis mejillas desaparecio y no pude evitar sonreírle.

No se cuanto llevamos así, pero lo que se es que debemos movernos, pq empieza a hacer frió, y no podría justificar un resfriado así. Pero tengo miedo de moverme, no se que va a hacer a decirme, así que permanezco así apenas unos segundos, pq parece que el rubio si que puede leer mi mente por perezosamente empieza a moverse y a levantarse sobre mi.

Le veo buscar su camiseta que esta en el suelo, junto a la mía. Cuando las encuentra las dos juntas, me tiende la mía y joder que sonrisa, pq coño no la muestra mas a menudo¿?. Le veo ponerse la camiseta sin prisa alguna, camina hacia el balcón y coje una túnica que había sobre una silla, saca su varita. Por un segundo me estremezco pensado que va a apuntarme y lanzarme un avada aquí mismo, pero no lo hace. Se apunta al pantalón que muestra una considerable mancha húmeda, y se limpia.

No dice nada, solo vuelve a mirarme cuando esta frente a la puerta. Nos miramos unos segundos y vuelve a morderse el labio. Y se va.

JODERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR… esto no puede haber sido real. Ha sido demasiado … bueno¿? Raro ¿? Genial¿?

Me tambaleo hasta la pared, aun me fallan las piernas, no se si es algo normal después de semejante orgasmo o es porque estoy en una especie de nube. Me pongo la camiseta con alguna que otra dificultad, y me apoyo contra la pared. Miro hacia el techo y sonrió. Me dejo caer resbalando por la pared. Y vuelo a sonreír. Miro hacia la enorme mancha húmeda de mi pantalón, y de nuevo sonrió. Cierro los ojos, y le veo morderse el labio, joder otra estupida sonrisa, y ... joder q coño le pasa a mi amiguito… no ha tenido bastante ¿?


	3. Chapter 3: Tercer Roce

Creo que eso que me esta dando en el ojo es un rayo de sol, mierda otra vez las cortinas entreabiertas. No tengo ganas de levantarme, se esta tan a gusto aquí retozando entre las sabanas,mmmmmmmmmm

HARRY! – la voz de Ron me saca de burbujita

Ya… ya voy …

De mala manera aparto las sabanas que están sobre mi cuerpo, y me siento con los pies colgando por un lado de la cama, palpo en la mesita y logro coger mis gafas. No veo mucho tampoco con ellas, creo que aun tengo los ojos cerrados, seria buena idea ir abriéndolos. Joder cuanta luz, en fin, será mejor que vaya al baño. Donde están las zapatillas?... no aquí no, a ver aquí … perfecto en la otra punta.

Camino descalzo hacia el otro lado de la cama, y me calzo las zapatillas.

Vas a llegar tarde – me dice Dean

Menuda novedad – le comento yo

Despacio y sin ganas me meto en el baño, afortunadamente los demás ya se han duchado, así tengo el baño para mi solo. Me voy desnudando de camino a la ducha, la camiseta, el bóxer, el pantalón y las zapatillas. Abro el grifo y me escaldo con el primer chorro, como siempre, intento regularla con la fría, pero es imposible. Como era el hechizo que me dijo Hermione … en realidad me lo repite todas las mañanas cuando yo le digo que me he quemado con el agua, pero al día siguiente ya no me acuerdo. Debería apuntarlo. Si será lo mejor.

Después de unos minutos salgo de la ducha empapado, y como siempre la toalla esta en la habitación, en fin los chicos ya se han ido así que salgo chorreando y me dirijo hacia el espejo limpio el vaho y me pongo las gafas para ver mi reflejo

JODER!

Es lo único que puedo decir, al ver 4 marcas del tamaño de una moneda alrededor de mi cuello. Parpadeo un par de veces, y entonces las imágenes de la noche anterior vienen a mí como flashes. Joder, joder, joder no lo puedo creer. No fue un sueño, aquello fue real. Malfoy y yo en la torre, los dos corriéndonos juntos. Joder.

Estoy apunto de darme de cabezazos contra el espejo, pero si lo rompo Dean me mataría, no hay nadie al que le guste mas mirarse en el espejo que a el. De puntillas corro hacia la habitación, agarro la toalla y me seco lo mas rápido que puedo, miro el reloj. Tengo 19 minutos, para vestirme, desayunar y llegar al invernadero. GENIAL, soy hombre muerto, Hermione me va a matar, o eso me dijo ayer después de una gran bronca, diciéndome que la puntualidad es una de las mejores cualidades que una persona debe tener.

En fin esta claro, que algo tengo que dejar sin hacer. Vale vestirme es obligatorio, no voy a andar desnudo por el colegio no ¿?... aunque seria divertido ver la cada de los profesores… en fin ya estoy desvariando otra vez. Bien, Hermione dice que el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día, así que tendré que hacerle caso no¿, bueno pues esta claro. A LA PORRA HERBOLOGIA!

Me visto con calma, total ahora tengo una hora y diecinueve minutos para llegar a la siguiente clase, que es … bien criaturas mágicas con el frió que hace, será mejor que lleve un jersey. Termino de vestirme y bajo a la sala común, ya no hay nadie. Lógico todos están desayunando, así que camino despacio por los corredores del castillo para llegar al Gran Comedor, con suerte no habrá nadie, y si lo hay serán los alumnos de ultimo curso que tienen horas libres. Así que no hay problema, pero como nada sale nunca como yo quiero. El comedor esta medio lleno, todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo están allí.

Entro por las puertas, y es en ese preciso momento, en el que las imágenes de mi encuentro con Malfoy vuelven a mi mente, así que no puedo evitarlo y giro la cabeza en dirección a su mesa. Y allí esta el, sentado con su porte y elegancia, hablando tranquilamente con sus amigos, seguidores , siervos o lo que quiera que sean. Afortunadamente no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, así que sigo mi camino, no sin antes, como acto reflejo llevarme la mano al cuello y pasarla por ahí, como queriendo recordar que las marcas siguen allí.

Buenos días – les digo a mis amigos al llegar – se puede saber porque hay tanta gente por aquí¿?

Buenos días Harry, - me dice Hermione – llegas tarde

No lo creo, la gente sigue aquí

Siguen aquí porque se han suspendido las clases, pero sino lo hubieran hecho tu llegarías tarde – repitió

Ya, pero como lo han hecho no llego tarde.- le muestro mi mejor sonrisa – y entonces pq se han suspendido las clases¿? – le pregunto mientras tomo una tostada de la bandeja

Pues no lo sabemos, solo que McGonagall llego y nos dijo eso. Aunque solo es para los dos últimos cursos

Ya bueno.. es genial – dice Ron entusiasmado – podíamos practicar un poco eh Harry¿?

Ok, por mi esta bien

Deberíais poneros a estudiar – dice Hermione

No vamos tan mal, yo casi llevo mis deberes al día – le dice Ron

Ya, pq yo te obligo a llevarlos así – refunfuña mi amiga

Si, pq eres un solete – y le sonríe. Mientras mi amiga se sonroja.

"Se liaran algún día ¿? ", me pregunto a mi mismo, a veces es desesperante verlos así. En fin, quizás debería hacer algo, aunque hacer de casamentero, no se si es buena idea, con la suerte que tengo fijo que salgo escaldado. Lo pensare. Me estiro por la mesa para coger la fuente de tortitas que hay cerca de Hermione

HARRY! – exclama

QUE¿? – le pregunto asustado

Que es esto ¿? – me dice tocándome las marcas

Ahh … eh … bueno … - mierda que facilidad de palabra … joder … que le digo yo

Son chupetones – genial Seammus al rescate

CHUPETONES¿? – pregunta Ron

Si ya sabes, esas marcas que se hacen… - intenta explicar el Irlandés

Ya se que son chupetones, Seammus lo que preguntaba es que hace Harry con chupetones – y entonces me gira la cara para verlos mejor – JODER! – exclama al verlos

Esa boca Ron! – le reprende Hermione – Harry, hay algo que quieras decirnos ¿? – me pregunta poniendo carita de niña buena

Yo … bueno – si claro Harry cuéntales que esos chupetones te los hizo el rubio, mientras vuestras erecciones se frotaban la una a la otra… mmmm dios … MIERDA, joder amiguito no es hora de despertar.

Atención alumnos – Joder hasta el día de hoy nunca jamás había estado tan agradecido de la presencia de la jefa de mi casa como hoy. UFFF salvado por la campana – Bien, como sabrán todos las clases de hoy han sido suspendidas – algunos alumnos lanzaron vítores al aire – pero eso no quiere decir que el día de hoy sea un festivo. Muchos de ustedes ya están orientando sus estudios por diferentes caminos que les llevaran a ser algo el día de mañana, por lo que la escuela ha querido …

A los tres minutos ya había perdido el hilo del discurso de McGonagall, me había quedado más o menos claro, que lo que habría durante el día de hoy, seria charlas orientativas sobre diferentes estudios posteriores a la escuela. Genial, no me vendrá mal recuperar unas horas de sueño. El ajetreo de anoche, me ha dejado molido. Y mientras pienso eso no puedo evitarlo y de nuevo me llevo la mano a las marcas, es como si tocándolas y sabiendo que están ahí me aseguro de que no fue un sueño, de que fue real. Y vaya realidad, la mejor realidad que he tenido nunca, no puedo evitar sonreír mientras me toco el cuello.

Mientras me pierdo en esos pensamientos tontos tuerzo la cabeza, aun con la sonrisa puesta y la mano en el cuello, y entonces mis ojos se cruzan con los suyos, me esta mirando pero no con lujuria ni deseo como anoche. Solo me observaba como si quisiera adivinar algo, al sentirme observado bajo la mano rápidamente y quito la sonrisa de mi cara, entonces es el el que sonríe, seguramente acababa de ver las marcas. Me siento tan desnudo ante esa mirada, que no puedo más que abotonarme la camisa hasta el último botón y por primera vez en seis años colocarme bien la corbata.

Cuando la profesora termina de hablar yo ni me doy cuenta, sigo en mi mundo feliz, donde solo estamos el rubio y yo retozando por la torre de astronomía, … mmmm retozar, si eso estaría bien , tocarle y besarle quitarle esos molestos pantalones … OH OH OH … ERROR CRASO ERROR, deja de pensar esas cosas o tendré fiesta allí abajo

Venga Harry vamos – Hermione parece muy impaciente

Ya , va … ya va … - le digo

Quiero coger buen sitio, las conferencias son muy interesantes, podremos hacer todo tipo de preguntas – dice entusiasmada – serán como clases magistrales, no estáis emocionados

Si, claro – le decimos al unísono Ron y yo, los dos no podemos evitar poner una cara de disgusto, al ver frustrado nuestro intento de practica de Quidditch

Salimos juntos por las puertas del Gran Comedor, escuchando la perorata de Hermione acerca de uno de los ponentes , Ron parece estar pensando en otras cosas, así que yo no voy a ser menos, así que intento pensar en algo que no eleve la moral de mi amigo, pero como desde hace ya mas de 24 horas, mi cerebro parece querer llevarme la contraria y se vuelve a centrar en el rubio. Intento al menos no pensar en imágenes demasiado explicitas, que me puedan llevar a pasar un bochorno mayor.

Harry, hermano, quien fue la de los chupetones ¿? – me dice Ron casi al oído

Eh … - vale bien, pensé que ese tema ya estaba olvidado – mejor entramos en el aula no ¿? – le digo intentando disimular

Venga ya , Harry, vale que no lo quisieras decir en la mesa , pero yo soy tu colega, a mi si puedes decírmelo

Veras …- si claro te digo que ha sido el hurón y te da un infarto, y entonces cuando se lo dijera a tu madre, seria ella la que me mataría a mí a sartenazos. Y de momento no quiero morir.

Potter… - esa voz

Malfoy – le contesto

No crees que es una perdida de tiempo dedicar tu tiempo a escuchar esta palabrería, cuando seguramente ni siquiera estés vivo para escoger una carrera – mmmm que voz tan condenadamente sexy

Puede, pero al menos tengo que intentarlo – le contesto en un tono neutral, un momento, no lleva gomina o es mi imaginación ¿, joder el puto rubio lee mi mente, sino pq se ha dejado el pelo así, le queda tan bien, le da ese toque informal que necesita para ser realmente un bombón apetecible. Si sigo por este camino acabare tirándome a el, y no es plan. Mas que nada pq estamos delante de medio colegio, y también pq puede que el me de una patada en mis queridas partes.

Joder, hasta ahora no lo había pensado, y si el no quiere saber mas de mi ¿? Un momento yo quiero saber mas de el ¿? Joder, que dolor de cabeza.

Venga Harry déjalo, vamos aun hay sitio delante – señala Hermione

Y nos vamos, con una conversación más a medias. Y a medida que camino hacia los asientos me voy encontrado peor, creo que mi cabeza va a estallar, demasiadas emociones para un día solo.

Chicos, creo que voy a ir a la enfermería

Te pasa algo ¿? – pregunta preocupados

No, solo es q se me ha levantado un terrible dolor de cabeza, y no creo que sea muy correcto levantarme en medio de la conferencia.

Ya, quieres que te acompañe colega¿? – me pregunta Ron

No déjalo, puede ser interesante. Ya me contareis

Salgo pitando ante la mirada asesina de Ron, pero ahora mismo necesito estar solo, y no apetece nada tener que dar explicación alguna.

Señor Potter – genial si antes lo digo, antes aparece alguien

Profesora

Donde se cree que va – me pregunta la jefa de mi casa

Vera, anoche no dormí nada bien – hice una pausa – ya sabe … pesadillas – le dije mas bajito – y tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible

Ahh .. vaya ya veo, vaya a la enfermería entonces

Genial cayo, por una vez en la vida ser el Niño-que-vivió sirve para algo. Camino despacio hasta la puerta, y disimuladamente dirijo mi mirada hacia el rubio, y otra vez me cubro de rojez al ver que me esta mirando. Joder, debería de tener un termorregulador en las mejillas para evitar estas cosas, es bochornoso sonrojarse por cualquier cosa. Vuelvo la mirada al frente y sigo caminado cuando oigo que empiezan a cerrar las puertas no puedo evitar volver la vista atrás, y un momento ese que esta saliendo no es, joder … el rubio.

Ahora camino despacio, se que viene detrás mió, que demonios quiere¿?. Partirme la cara pq se dio cuenta de lo de ayer¿, es una posibilidad, quizás estaba medio ido ayer y no se dio cuenta, no Malfoy sabia muy bien lo que hacia. VAYA QUE SI LO SABIA! .. eiiiii amigo quitecito en tu sitio. Vale Harry tranquilidad, camina hacia la enfermería como si nada, si quiere algo que te lo diga. Mmmmmm querrá mas ¿, no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar que quiere más, y en lo que podríamos hacer. Pero no es momento de pensar mas, pq si lo hago mi cabeza estallara. Sigo caminando oyendo sus pasos tras los míos. Cuando llego a la enfermería abro rápido la puerta y tras cerrarla me dejo caer sobre ella, respiro aliviado.

Señor Potter que hace aquí – me pregunta la enfermera desde su escritorio

Vera, he dormido fatal y tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible, podría darme algo para aliviarlo – pongo mis ojitos de perrito abandonado

Claro que si, aunque debería de tomar la poción para dormir que le recomendé.

Ya lo se … pero

Esta bien , déjeme que busque – se puso a mirar entre los frascos que había en un armario contiguo – aquí esta – me dice tendiéndome un frasco con una sustancia azul

Muchas gracias – le digo mientras abro el frasco y me lo tomo frente a ella.

Bueno, puede volver a las conferencias, se encontrara mejor en unos minutos

Si ya … - mierda no quiero salir, seguro que el hurón esta fuera

Algo mas Señor Potter ¿? – me dice al ver que no me muevo

Eh … - vamos Harry saca el león que llevas dentro, se valiente – no

Giro sobre mis talones, y camino hacia la puerta, la mano me tiembla a tomar la manilla, la giro abro la puerta, y …

DONDE COÑO ESTA EL HURON ¿?

No hay rastro de el por ningún lado. Vaya mierda, yo que me esperaba que se abalanzara a mi como en la torre de astronomía, genial o no venia tras de mi, o se ha enfadado. Bueno eso es bueno no¿, quiero decir, para que quiero yo volver a encontrarme con el hurón, vale que estuvo bien lo que hicimos, pero bueno eso lo puedo tener con otro u otra. así que bueno, no hay problema, o si ¿?

Mierda… menos mal que me he tomado la poción porque sino mi cabeza acabaría por estallar, porque demonios no podré tener una existencia normal

aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – un tirón y me encuentro entre la pared y mmmmmmmmmmm dios que bien besa.

A la mierda todo, a la porra las conferencias, Ron,Hermione y todo el jodido mundo mágico. Si este tío besa así de bien, necesito probarlo todo de el.

Me aprisiona con fuerza contra la pared, devorando mis labios con rapidez, le noto impaciente intentando llegar todos los sitios con sus manos. Joder , va a ser que si quiere algo mas de mi. GENIAL, esto me encanta. No puedo evitar sonreír entre sus besos, y al verlo el me devuelve la sonrisa. Joder es mágico el poder que sus gestos tienen sobre mi, y ahí esta mi favorito, su mirada cargada de pasión y se muerde el labio. No puedo evitarlo me estoy consumiendo, reúno todas mis fuerzas y de un giro rápido, cambio las posiciones y ahora es el que esta contra la pared, y soy yo en el que me recargo sobre el. Necesito hacer mas que dejarme hacer, tengo que sacar esta pasión que me esta consumiendo, y ya te puede ir gustando hurón porque te juro que no pienso parar.

Por el momento no hay queja alguna y se deja hacer. Le quito la túnica primero, después el jersey y después me dedico por completo a los interminables botones de su camisa, cuando por fin termino la dejo caer por sus hombros, y le observo un segundo. JODER QUE BUENO ESTA. Me lanzo a por sus labios, que me reciben llenos de pasión, mis manos se pasean por su pecho y su espalda, tocando cada rincón de su torso desnudo. Pero necesito más, tengo que hacer algo más.

Me pierdo por su cuello, pero yo no voy a dejarle marcas, aunque el mamón se las merece, pero se lo incomodo que es que te pregunten por ellas, y como no creo que quiera responder, le voy a ahorrar ese mal rato. Besos su cuello, su mandíbula, los lóbulos de las orejas, y le oigo gemir, como en el día de ayer. Me derrito al escuchar su voz ronca. Le he encendido demasiado, lo noto en su entrepierna, creo que tengo que ir mas despacio si no quiero acabar demasiado pronto, vuelvo a sus labios y los devoro poco a poco.

El no parece haberse olvidado de mí, así que con agilidad me va quitando la ropa poco a poco, y las prendas van cayendo poco a poco, túnica, jersey , corbata. Vaya parece que no se le dan bien los botones,

Se puede saber pq te abotonas la camisa hasta el cuello – pregunta algo malhumorado. La verdad es que es la primera vez que me habla, desde nuestros encuentros, y se me hace demasiado raro, me quedo mirándole durante un rato mientras sigue desvistiéndome, esto es tan raro, tan surrealista que estoy por coger mis cosas y largarme de allí. Pero entonces termina con los botones y siento sus manos sobre mi piel

AL DIABLO CON EL SURREALISMO!

Dejo que acaricie mi espalda con la yema de los dedos, mientras yo la arqueo al recibir miles de pequeñas descargas con el roce de sus dedos. Sigue tocándome hasta llega al trasero y apretarlo con fuerza,

ahhh – gimo cuando la fuerza con la que me agarra hace que pegue mas a el y de nuevo nuestras erecciones se rocen. Joder como sabe el tío.

Mientras recibo sus besos y sus caricias, mi mente no deja de pensar que ya se como es el tacto de su trasero, pero hay una parte de su cuerpo que aun deseo conocer, y tocar. así que llevo mis dedos hacia la cintura del pantalón y meto un par de ellos por debajo del pantalón y del bóxer (vaya, ahora si que lleva ropa interior) noto como se estremece ante ese roce tan cercano. Le gusta lo se, así que llevo mi mano hacia el botón de su pantalón, lo desabrocho y bajo con cuidado la cremallera, rozando a propósito su miembro con el dedo

mmmmmmmmm – deja de besarme para morderse el labio

No hagas eso – le digo

El que ¿? – me pregunta confundido

Morderte el labio – le contesto

Pq ¿? – me pregunta interesado

Pq me vuelve loco – mi respuesta es tan sincera, que no puede evitar sonreír y mirarme a los ojos, para acto seguido morderse el labio con mas fuerza que otras veces. PUÑETERO RUBIO, me lanzo a por sus labios, así mientras estén ocupados por los míos no se los morderán y no me sacara de mis casillas.

Retomo la tarea de dejarlo sin pantalones, con alguna que otra dificultad consigo dejarlo sin el, ahora esta solo con un bóxer, y tengo todo su maravilloso cuerpo para mi. Me relamo del gusto solo con pensarlo, comienzo a tocar sus piernas, son suaves y fuertes. Pero aunque podría naufragar en ellas, no son lo que me interesa ahora, paso mi mano por encima de su bóxer en dirección hacia su erección,

Ha…rry – gime mientras le toco

Lo hago despacio disfrutando de su placer, noto como se arquea cuando apretó mi mano sobre el, ya no aguanto mas así que con algo de rudeza le quito el bóxer, para tener en mi mano su miembro, que se irgue duro y orgulloso frente a mi. Llevo mi mano sobre el, y paso la yema de los dedos primero para que note mi presencia, le siento estremecerse, después comienzo a masajearlo, de arriba abajo, despacio marcando un ritmo que le haga volverse loco. Noto que es así, cuando deja de besarme para echar hacia atrás la cabeza, y cierra los ojos, como queriendo atesorar esa sensación. Joder es tan sumamente excitante hacerle sentir así, que creo que solo con eso podría correrme. Cuando vuelve a mirarme, sus ojos estas vidriosos por el placer

Ma … mas … ra.. pido – consigue terminar la frase con dificultad, pues su respiración se entrecorta cada vez mas rápido

Cumplo con lo dicho, y aumento el ritmo, de mi masaje, y llego a un punto sin retorno en el que el rubio se corre en mi mano, a la vez que un sonoro "HARRY" retumba en el aula.


	4. Chapter 4: Tercer Roce y medio

Si anteayer alguien me hubiera dicho que yo iba a estar en esta situación, me hubiera dado tal ataque de risa, que el mundo mágico hubiera tenido que buscarse otro Salvador.

Pero el destino es cruel ¿? … bueno esto no es precisamente cruel no, al contrario esto es como una especie de paraíso en medio de la nada. Bueno quizás no lo se, quizás sea un infierno, pero juro por Merlín que si esto es el infierno, arderé en el por toda mi existencia.

mmmmm …- joder me va a volver loco

Vaya, se me ha olvidado comentar, que el jodio rubio después de correrse en mi mano, y sacando fuerzas de Merlín sabe donde, se hizo con su varita, y limpio sus fluidos de mi mano y su cuerpo, para acto seguido con un movimiento de muñeca digno de los grandes magos apuntarse a si mismo, y quedar de nuevo vestido. La verdad es que sentí algo de frustración al ver como se vestía, mas que nada, pq yo estaba como una moto, y me imaginaba que tendría q hacer un alivio manual o una agradable visita a las duchas de la torre. Así que mientras el cogia su túnica del suelo, yo empecé a buscar mis cosas por el suelo. Coño ¡! No podría haber lanzado mas cerca la camisa, esta casi en mitad del aula, camino hacia allí

Donde vas ¿? – me pregunta

Por mi ropa – le contesto sin intención alguna

Te vas ¿? – pregunta algo sorprendido

Eh … - que coño le digo ahora, si le digo que me voy me iré con un calenton del quince, y puede que no le siente bien. Pero si le digo que quiero quedarme y que el se encargue del calenton que me ha producido, puede que se enfade también y me mande al carajo. JODER! Que chungo es esto - …

Q te comió la lengua el gato ¿? – como coña sabe un refrán muggle, que surrealista

No, me la comió una serpiente – le digo con sorna

Hay otras cosas que también puedo comer – QUE ¡, mis ojos salen de las orbitas ante semejante comentario, quiero decir, esta claro lo que ha dicho no ¿?... es una insinuación en toda regla no¿, o yo soy demasiado pervertido y estas cosas solo se crean en mi mente

Eh … - genial que DON DE LA PALABRA QUE TENGO!

Ven – me dice tendiéndome la mano

Obedezco con alguna que otra reticencia, no se lo que quiere hacer ( Q COÑO SI SE LO QUIERE HACER!) pero estoy demasiado nervioso como para asimilarlo. Cuando nuestras manos se tocan, siento una especie de corriente eléctrica entre nuestros dedos, es como un calambre, pero no duele, es algo, mas no se bonito¿, placentero¿?. Parece que el también lo ha sentido porque me sonríe, es increíble ( si me repito lo se ) pero es que lo es, su sonrisa es única, tiene tanto poder sobre otros como lo tiene sobre mi ¿, joder espero que esa sonrisa sea solo para mi. BIEN! ESTUPENDO! Ahora tengo celos, yuhuuuu montemos una fiesta!

Mientras me debato entre estupidos pensamientos de Malfoy con otro y de si me producen o no celos, el me ha acercado a el, y sus manos están en mi cuello acercándome a su cara, y aquí vienen otra vez sus labios, tomando los míos con pasión. Y otra vez nos perdemos en un sin fin de besos y caricias, bueno mas bien se pierde el, pq yo aun estoy tratando de asimilar lo que me ha dicho antes, de verdad esta pensando en …

ahhhhhhhhhhhhh – un sonoro gemido sale de mis labios cuando noto que el jodio rubio se ha colado entre mis pantalones, y ahora esta rozando mi erección con su mano. No puedo evitarlo, es como una acto reflejo y muevo mi cadera hacia el.

Impaciente ¿? – me dice mientras sonríe de medio lado

Un … un poco – consigo decir entre jadeos casi inaudibles

Vuelve a sonreír y veo como desciende hacia abajo. JODER VA A HACERLO, dios esto es increíble. Se para a la altura de mi entrepierna y me desabrocha el pantalón, coje las perneras, y las baja despacio rozando con algunos de sus dedos mis piernas, siento cosquillas cuando llega a las rodillas y no puedo evitar reírme,

Que te causa tanta gracia ¿? – pregunta un poco … ofendido ¿?

Nada, es q … tengo cosquillas, solo eso

Ahm – y retoma su camino hacia arriba

Lo tengo de rodillas frente a mí, con su cabeza justo enfrente de mi olvidada erección, que pide a gritos que se la atienda. Ya va, amiguito ya va , le digo mentalmente. Mientras yo intento calmar a mi amigo, el se esta deshaciendo de los incómodos bóxer. Cuando los mismos están a la altura de mis tobillos junto a mis pantalones, le veo agacharse aun más, y de repente noto su lengua rozando mis piernas, esta trazando un camino hacia arriba,

- mmmmm …- joder me va a volver loco

Y aquí estoy ahora mismo, con el hurón a mis pies, sintiendo su lengua perdida entre mis muslos, y sus manos aforrándose a mi trasero. Joder o lo hace ya o me voy a correr ahora mismo. Y aquí esta otra vez leyéndome la mente, porque levanta la cabeza y me mira. Sostenemos las miradas unos segundos, y le veo acercarse peligrosamente hacia mi palpitante miembro, es sutil y suave, o eso pienso cuando su lengua roza casi sin querer mi miembro. No puedo evitarlo y un pequeño espasmo de placer se adueña de mi cuerpo,

Tranquilo, - me dice – relájate

SERA MAMON, como si pudiera relajarme con el entre mis piernas, apunto de

OHhhhhhh – joder me a pillado desprevenido, y ahora el maldito y jodio hurón tiene mi miembro en su boca, y lo lame con delicadeza.

JODER JODER JODER, no puedo pensar nada mas, solo en el placer que me esta dando. Es increíble, sentir su lengua sobre mi miembro, su boca succionando y haciendo una pequeña presión sobre toda su extensión. Realmente creo que esto es placer puro, y que no hay nada más.

Llevo mis manos a su pelo, y me enredo entre sus cabellos, necesito marcar el ritmo, en realidad, siempre tengo que hacerlo, para cualquier cosa. Tengo que sentirme dueño de la situación o sino me descontrolo por completo. AL principio lo hago temeroso, tengo miedo de que no le guste, y de que me mande a la mierda, pero no parece molestarle, así que sigo llevando su cabeza a un ritmo cada vez mas rápido, y de nuevo me siento en una situación sin retorno, que me lleva a correrme en la boca del rubio.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – creo que mis cuerdas vocales van a resentirse de semejante grito.

Los espasmos post orgasmo hacen que caiga de culo al suelo

Auch! – exclamo cuando noto la fría piedra contra mi culo

Estas bien ¿? – me pregunta mientras se relame

JODER! – no puedo evitarlo pero es que verlo hacer eso me ha dejado atónito

QUE¿? – pregunta frunciendo el entre cejo

Eh … no nada … solo que duele – digo intentando disimular, joder yo seré un puñetero pervertido, pero aquí el rubio no se queda atrás.

Venga, levántate – me dice tendiéndome la mano, pero levantarse del suelo con los pantalones en los pies es un poco difícil así que no puedo evitarlo y me tropiezo conmigo mismo y me caigo de espaldas llevándome en mi camino al rubio.

Y allí estamos los dos, yo casi desnudo y el encima mió con una expresión de lujuria¿, joder el rubio no se cansa¿?. Vaya parece que no, pq acaba de morderse el labio, señal inequívoca de que quiere mas.

ohhhh – otro gemido, al notar como su cuerpo se ha restregado contra el mió. Joder, creo que voy a morir de placer, seria un interesante titular para el profeta, "EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MAGICO MUERE POR SOBREDOSIS DE PLACER". Jaja, he de reconocer que seria bueno. Me rió

también tienes cosquillas ahí ¿? – me dice levantado la ceja

Eh … no – le miro algo sonrojado

Entonces te ríes por …

Nada , desvaríos marca Potter

EINS¿? – pregunto incorporándose, y quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre mi, por lo que todo el peso de su cuerpo esta sobre mi hasta ahora feliz amiguito

AHH! – grito de dolor – Malfoy me la estas aplastando

Si ¿? – pregunta con malicia, y entonces hace algo que no me esperaba, se restriega contra ella

Ahhhh – vale ahora no es dolor, eso lo se, otra vez placer, pero mi amiguito necesita espacio y el culo de Malfoy me lo impide, UN MOMENTO … ehh… no querrá que … no verdad ¿? … JODERRR amiguito no despiertes tanto por favor – LEVANTA LEVANTA! – le exijo

Que pasa ¿, me dice levantándose con parsimonia

Nada, solo que quiero que no se me estruje, nada mas

Ya – me dice sin mucha convicción.

Me voy vistiendo poco a poco, sigo sentado en el suelo, levanto mis caderas para poder ponerme los bóxer y los pantalones, cuando acabo Malfoy esta de pie a mi lado, tendiéndome la camisa y el resto de la ropa. Le observo disimuladamente mientras me visto poco a poco. Es tan raro estar los dos en la misma situación sin decir o hacer nada. Pq reconozcámoslo, Malfoy y yo solo sabemos hacer dos cosas o eso parece. Discutir, y darnos placer. Creo que tengo que decirle que la primera deberíamos olvidarla y dedicarnos casi por completo a la segunda.

Y ahí esta mi cuerpo traicionero, pero no, no es mi amiguito el que se despierta ( afortunadamente ), son mis mejillas las que se llenan de color, al pensar en dedicarme por entero al placer con Malfoy. LA verdad es que me siento un completo imbecil, después de haber corrido contra el, y en su boca, me sonrojo solo con pensar en lo que haremos, pero no siento remordimiento alguno , y no noto esta extraña sensación cuando estamos en medio de ello. Aunque claro, cualquiera piensa en otra cosa que no sea el placer puro y duro, cuando tienes al rubio comiéndote …

Vas a ir a las conferencias ¿? – pregunta de repente

Confe que ¿? – la verdad es q no me lo esperaba

Si, eso de lo que has salido corriendo. Ya sabes charlas de …

Si ya se lo que son – joder no soy estupido – pues … no se debería ir, quiero decir, deberíamos ir no ¿?

Ya, si … supongo que si – responde sin mucha convicción

Por ¿? – le pregunto disimuladamente abotonando los últimos botones

No, por nada – no parece muy convencido de eso

Ya – le contesto

Bueno … es que – esta nervioso o es mi imaginación ¿? – la verdad es que tienen pinta de ser muy aburridas, y no me apetece mucho ir

Ya, si … solo a Herms parecen haberle entusiasmado

Ya – camina sin mucha gana hacia la puerta

Vas a ir entonces ¿? – alcanzo a preguntarle

Si, bueno no hay otra cosa mejor que hacer no ¿? – me dice desde la puerta me sonríe, y sale por la puerta.

COMO Q NO HAY COSAS MEJORES QUE HACER ¿?

Y entonces esto que ha sido, ha sido peor que aguantar las conferencias. Pq coño actúa así ¿? Y yo pq me preocupo de cómo piensa el hurón, AHHHHHHHHHH , JODER que difícil es todo. Genial creo que tendré que ir a por más poción para esta tarde, porque el dolor de cabeza va a volver lo noto.

La verdad es que no entiendo nada, no es que sea tonto, pero joder, esta situación no es para nada normal, y su actitud. Desde ayer me tiene completamente loco, no se con que va a salirme cada vez que lo veo. Delante de los demás, esta claro que es el hurón de siempre, y bueno eso lo entiendo, no creo que nadie pudiera entender otra cosa, así que eso lo acepto. Pero luego cuando estamos solos, mientras estamos en acción parece ansioso, lleno de deseo y pasión y entregado por completo a lo que hacemos. Pero después, joder, después parece tan desvalido, no se , es como si espera algo ¿, pero que coño espera ¿,que quiere que le diga.

Joder, mierda! Otro quebradero de cabeza mas, por si no tenia bastantes.

QUE QUIERE EL HURON DE MI ¿?¿

Con estos pensamientos salgo por la puerta y camino en dirección hacia el aula donde se están dando las conferencias, supongo que Malfoy tenía razón y no hay nada mejor que hacer. Camino distraído, hasta que una silueta apoyada contra una pared me hace volver a la realidad, parece absorto en los pensamientos, pues no me ha visto. Me apoyo junto a el,

Creí que no había nada mejor que hacer que ir a las conferencias ¿? – le pregunto sin mirarle, los dos tenemos la vista perdida en el hermoso paisaje que se ve a través del ventanal que tenemos enfrente

Ya … pero no me apetecía mucho aguantar la charlas de cuatro listos

Ya , a mi tampoco – dejo caer

Pasamos unos minutos mas así, en silencio contemplando el paisaje, sin decirnos nada. El silencio no es algo que me guste mucho, mas cuando tengo un montón de preguntas que necesitan respuesta, así que creo que tengo armarme de valor y hablar no ¿?

Que es esto, Harry ¿? – vaya con el jodio rubio, leyendo de nuevo mi mente o que ¿? ( nota mental preguntarle si puede leerme la mente )

Que es que ¿? – pregunto algo despistado

Esto, lo que hacemos – COÑO! Que pasa que ahora se ha vuelto tonto de repente, esta claro lo que hacemos no ¿? – quiero decir, pq lo hacemos, a donde nos lleva ¿?

Eh … yo – joder, si tu no lo sabes rubito , a mi que me registren

Vale, estas tan perdido como yo

Si, mas bien

Otra vez el silencio reina entre los dos, no es que yo sea muy parco en palabras, pero la verdad es que no se que decir, porque esas preguntas que el se hace, son las mismas que rondan mi mente, y la verdad es que es una mierda, no tener respuestas para ello.

Vamos a volver a vernos¿? – le pregunto

Estudiamos juntos, no se si te has dado cuenta – genial saca el lado Malfoy

Joder, ya lo se… me refiero a … bueno ya sabes – joder TERMORREGULADOR PARA MIS MEJILLAS POR MERLIN!

Tu quieres ¿? – me pregunta el

Yo pregunte primero

Yo si quiero – dice el con tono neutral, mierda podrías ponerle algo de intencionalidad a tus palabras rubito, así no hay quien saque conclusiones

Yo también – añado

Vale, pero deberíamos buscar un sitio las paredes de este colegio son demasiado frías

Ya – sonrió pensando en mi culo helado por el roce con el suelo

Tiene que ser un sitio neutral, - dice – algo entre las dos casas, ya sabes para que no nos pillen. podrías buscar algo

Yo pq ¿? – coño cn el señorito!

Bueno, me parece que tu tienes algunos elementos que facilitan tus andanzas por el colegio

Eh … si – digo un poco avergonzado, vaya y yo pensando que era un vago – encontrare algún sitio

Esta bien, cuando lo tengas avísame – dice mientras se despega de la pared

Y como voy a avisarte, a gritos en medio del comedor ¿? – le pregunto graciosamente

Seguro que se te ocurre algo, bueno me voy , me apetece un buen baño

Es una invitación?¿ – JODER! Pero que coño acabo de decir

No, Potter no lo es – y vuelve a sonreírme antes de dar media vuelta y perderse por entre los pasillos del colegio

Me dejo caer hasta el suelo, con la sonrisa puesta. Realmente no tengo ni idea que es lo que hacemos, ni a donde nos lleva, lo único que se es que sea lo que sea me encanta.


	5. Chapter 5: Confesiones sin Roces

2 días.48 horas. 2880 minutos.172800 segundos.

Este es el tiempo exacto que llevo sin ver al maldito hurón. Bueno verlo, verlo lo he visto, en clase, por los pasillos, en el comedor en el campo de Quiddicth, en realidad creo que lo he visto mas veces estos dos días que en un curso entero. Se pasea cerca de mi, como haciéndose notar, pero no dice nada, ni siquiera me mira.

Y desafortunadamente esto me esta llevando a la desesperación, no se porque extraña conspiración del universo le necesito. Si lo he dicho, le necesito, pero vamos que tengo muy claro lo que necesito.

NECESITO SU CUERPO

Sus manos recorriendo mi piel, sus besos, y su boca, oh su boca en mí…

Harry … eo, TIERRA LLAMANDO A HARRY – una mano se mueve delante de mi cara

Eh... que... ¿?

Harry llevas unos días muy raro – dice Hermione

Yo … raro ¿, que dices, estas equivocada – que mal se me da mentir

Es por esa chica no ¿? – me pregunta

Chica que chica ¿? – de que demonios me esta hablando ¿?

Bueno, ya sabes la de … - y se toca el cuello

AHHHHHH – acabáramos! – esa chica, bueno … eh … yo – tiruri-tirura, que coña le digo yo ahora – esto … si … si es por ella – mejor una mentira piadosa, que una verdad demoledora no ¿?

Ya, pareces muy … no se encaprichado con ella, no ¿?

ENCAPRICHADO¿? – no, esta loca, yo encaprichado con el hurón, JA, mas quisiera ese rubio – no solo, es que … yo … bueno …

Harry, sabes que conmigo puedes hablar de lo que sea – me dice sinceramente

Ya, bueno pero … es difícil – joder y vaya si lo es, no se como explicarle lo que me pasa, en realidad no se muy bien que es lo que me pasa – veras, es que … bueno … hace un par de días que no la veo, y bueno, solo … yo

La echas de menos no ¿?

Eh … no yo, no que … - trago saliva – vale, si la echo de menos

QUE MONO! – exclama

No, pero no de esa manera …no yo, ella no me gusta

No te gusta¿? – pregunta asomada – vaya , y entonces esas marcas, y esa cara de entonación que arrastras es por ¿? – mierda me pillo!

Bueno vale, puede que me guste un poquito – sonríe feliz, que cacho de capulla ¡! – pero vamos, que lo que me gusta es … bueno … ya sabes

No Harry, si no me dices no se lo que te gusta de ella. – dice inocentemente.

Venga, Herms, ya sabes a lo que me refiero – me acerco al oído y le digo – me gusta lo que "hago" con ella

OH! – se pone colorada y agacha la mirada, vaya otra que necesita un termorregulador – Tu y ella ya …

No , no … eso no … solo que bueno siempre se puede picar algo antes de comer no ¿? – le digo inocentemente

HARRY! – otra vez se ha puesto como un tomate, pero no puede evitar reírse - … pero bueno, si … - sonríe maliciosamente – si picoteas con ella, será porque te gusta no ¿?

Eh …

Entos quieres decir que picoteas con cualquiera ¿?

No, claro que no

Entonces por que con ella, y no con otra ¿?

Bueno, no se … es que – COÑA ME HA PILLADO, es una buena pregunta, pq "picoteo" (me ha gustado el palabro) con Malfoy, si nunca antes había hecho nada parecido. Vale esta claro que me atrae, pero a quien no , esta como un JODIDO TREN, pero bueno hay mas tíos, y sobre todo tías que están como un tren en el colegio, y nunca he sentido esa necesidad imperiosa de ir tras de ellos. Oh Oh, no me gusta el cariz que están tomando mis pensamientos. – Bueno no se, se que con ella si, y con otras no. No me quiero preocupar por eso

Ya, pues deberías, creo que esa chica te ha pegado fuerte – joder con la niña, como deja caer semejante bomba así como si nada

No me ha pegado fuerte, es solo que …

Que…¿?

NADA, me voy tengo cosas que hacer – Quien coño se cree Hermione para juzgarme¿, o para interrogarme de esa manera ¿?.

Oh, vamos Harry, no te enfades …

Es lo último que le oigo decir cuando salgo como alma que lleva el diablo de la sala común. Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas y preguntas con Malfoy para que mi amiga me meta mas tonterías en la cabeza, pq es lo que son, tonterías que no llevan a ninguna parte. Que el hurón me ha pegado fuerte, JA!. Lo único que ha hecho conmigo el hurón es ponerme como una moto, llevarme al éxtasis completo y dar un placer que nunca habría imaginado. Aparte de descolocarme con esa maldita sonrisa,

JODER! – exclamo en medio de un pasillo vacío

No puede ser, no me puede haber pegado tan fuerte. Quiero decir, estoy ansioso si, pero es porque necesito mi ración de Malfoy, nada mas, pero que coño, solo la he tenido dos días y ya la necesito ¿?

AHGGGGGGGG – vuelvo a gritar de impotencia

Quien grita así … - una figura aparece al final del pasillo – Harry¿,- corre hacia mi – Harry estas bien ¿?

Eh … Sirius ¿? – que coño hace Sirius aquí otra vez ¿?

Si Harry, soy yo, pero porque gritabas

Yo .. bueno – ese demonio de la lengua, me llevara a ganar premios por mi oratoria – solo es que toy algo tenso, y necesitaba descargar

Tenso ¿, ha ocurrido algo ¿? – me pregunta preocupado – mas pesadillas ¿?

No, no, tranquilo solo son cosas mías – me paso la mano por el cuello necesito saber que las marcas siguen allí – por cierto que haces aquí¿, problemas en la orden ¿?

Eh … no, yo … bueno – vaya,tengo que preguntarle a Sirius si tenemos algún pariente en común, o sin el don de la palabra es contagioso – y … esas marcas ¿?

Marcas – MIERDA! – ah .. bueno …

Oh… tienes novia¿? – sonríe efusivamente

Bueno … novia, no …- miro al suelo, de repente me doy cuenta de lo interesantes que son los cordones de mis zapatos

Ya veo … es un rollito no ¿? – pregunta picaramente

Eh … bueno – eso seria lo mas propio no ¿? – si algo a si

Ya veo, y es eso lo que trae tenso ¿? – pregunta disimuladamente

Si – respondo sinceramente, por primera vez en varios días

Ya veo, porque no caminamos hasta el jardín y así hablamos te parece ¿?

Bueno yo …

Venga Harry, soy tu padrino , estoy aquí para ayudarte, puedes contarme cualquier cosa, soy SIRIUS BLACK, no voy a escandalizarme por nada – claro si te digo que me he liado con un tío, y que ese tío es nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy , tu me preguntaras por el apareo de las golondrinas tórtolas

Eh … yo …

Anda camina – me dice dándome unos toquecitos en la espalda

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos de la escuela, me quedo asombrado por todas las chicas y chicos que se dan la vuelta para ver a Sirius, la verdad es que desde que regreso del velo, esta mucho mejor, mas saludable y ha recuperado todo su atractivo. Además no esta mas sonriente que otros días ¿, esa sonrisa me resulta familiar, pero la verdad es que no se de que. En fin, será que la libertad le sienta bien no ¿?. Cuando llegamos a los jardines nos sentamos en un banco que nos deja observar toda la inmensidad del lago,

y bien – dice

Y bien que ¿?

Cuéntame de esa chica , vamos soy todo oídos

Sirius, de verdad, yo …

Vamos Harry, se nota que necesitas hablar, y estoy aquí para escucharte

Es que … es algo largo de explicar

Bueno, no tengo prisa – dice tomando una postura mas cómoda

Eh … - medito en silencio una respuesta apropiada, algo que contarle, la verdad es que había pensado mentirle bellacamente, pero ahora creo que le diré una verdad retocada, quizás si que necesite hablar, y puede que el sepa lo que me pasa, un consejo no me vendría mal – veras, es que es todo tan raro, hasta hace dos días mi relación con el …

EL¿? – abre los ojos como platos

Ella … quiero decir ella – PUÑETERO SUSCONSCIENTE

Ya, claro – no parece muy convencido, pero por otro lado tampoco parece escandalizado – entonces decías que tu relación con ELLA – remarca la palabra con énfasis

Bueno pues que era, en fin casi nula, nos veíamos por el colegio y o nos ignorábamos o terminábamos discutiendo – espero no dar demasiadas pistas, no es que Sirius sea un genio, pero vamos que tampoco es tan difícil atrás lo cabos no¿? – pero hace unos 4 días bueno … tuvimos un encuentro, un poco raro

Raro ¿?

Si bueno estábamos discutiendo – nada de hablar de duelos, seria demasiado obvio – y yo … bueno … joder Sirius esto me da mucha vergüenza

Venga, he vivido 7 años con 3 chicos, nos hemos contado todas y cada una de nuestras aventurillas así que esto no puede ser tan malo, desembucha

Bueno, pues yo … meempalme – dijo lo mas rápido que puedo y casi en un susurro

Ah .. ya veo, situación un poco incomoda no ¿?

Si demasiado, cuando me di cuenta salí corriendo de allí, me aterraba la idea de que pudiera darse cuenta , pero el.. ella me siguió y volvió a encararme, pero … bueno se percato de mi estado y … - como coño le explico que acabamos rozando nuestras piernas contra el miembro del otro ¿? AHGGG HORROR NECESITO AYUDA ¡!- y …

Y paso algo no ¿?

Si eso, paso algo, no mucho pero … algo paso – ufff tengo que recordarme a mi mismo decirle a Sirius cuanto le quiero – y bueno luego aparecieron mis amigos y se fue

Aja

La verdad es que eso me dejo ya bastante desconcertado, pero mientras me debatía por entender lo que había pasado, recibí un … - no búhos no, que nadie mas que el los tiene – una lechuza suya, y me citaba para esa noche

Ya veo, y fuiste no ¿?

Si, cocí la capa y el mapa

Como buen merodeador – dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Jeje, si por cierto mientras esperaba para entrar, te vi en el mapa

A mi ¿? – pregunto asombrado

Si a ti, te paraste por las mazmorras junto con Snape. Paso algo ¿?

Eh … - Sirius se había puesto colorado, o era mi imaginación

Sirius hay algo que deba saber ¿? – pregunto levantando una ceja

Eh … no … nada debíamos tratar – piensa un segundo y dice – temas de la orden ya sabes

Ya … - creí que Sirius era un experto en crear mentiras, que coño pasara entre esos dos ¿? … a ver que piense, se ven a escondidas o eso parece … Sirius reacciona nervioso ante las preguntas y encima se sonroja … joder no se q – JODER! ESTAS LIADO CON EL ¿?- le grito a pleno pulmón

HARRY ¡! – dice entre dientes al ver como medio colegio nos esta mirando – quieres calmarte por favor

PERO COMO … TU … EL – joder creo que me va a dar un colapso aquí mismo – pero si … si … AHHHHHHHHHH – vuelvo a gritar

Harry estas dando un espectáculo todo el colegio nos mira

Me importa una mierda el colegio, joder … joder … - me levanto, y doy unos pasos – un momento … joder no lo has negado … ohhh joder Sirius dime que no por favor – casi le estoy suplicando

Veras Harry, esto … es un poco complicado

JODER SIRIUS ES SN… ¡! – vuelvo a gritar pero el se levanta justo a tiempo para taparme la boca

Harry, te agradecería que no lo pregonaras a los cuatro vientos

Joder, no lo niegas ósea q es verdad – llego al banco y me derrumbo – estas liado con el

Eh … - duda un poco mas – si, lo estoy – dice algo inseguro

Joder, joder … joder – que pasa que todo el universo esta en mi contra¿, de entre todos los seres humanos y criaturas mágicas del mundo pq ha tenido que escoger a Snape ¿? – pero si … bueno … vosotros os odiáis no ¿?

En realidad no

Ya bueno, si os liáis … no os odiáis tanto … pero como …

En realidad , Sev y yo

SEV¿, joder … esto es muy fuerte – creo que si ahora apareciera Voldemort con el tutu rosa me parecía menos extraño que esto … un momento he de decirle a mi padrino que me he imaginado a su pareja con tutu rosa ¿? … eh … no creo que no

Harry, el y yo nos llevamos mal solo al principio en la escuela, un día, bueno un día nos dimos cuenta de que no era odio lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, y empezamos una relación a escondidas en el colegio. Es verdad que de cara al resto nos seguimos llevando mal, créeme fue difícil, pero lo conseguimos. Cuando salimos de aquí fue mas fácil, vivimos juntos y todo fue genial hasta lo de … bueno lo de tus padres y … entonces tuvimos que separarnos, ya sabes

Pero Snape fue mortifago

En realidad, solo tomo la marca, como misión para la orden, desde el principio Sev ha sido un espía

Ya, y … bueno papa y mama lo sabían ¿?

Si, evidentemente al principio tuve miedo de su reacción, pero después … bueno Remus nos encontró un día en un aula … y bueno … - se sonrojo, vaya también tengo que preguntarle que si eso es contagioso – el acepto la relación desde el principio, Remus siempre ha sido muy abierto para estas cosas

Ya … pero y papa ¿?

Bueno, a James le costo mas asimilarlo, además a el no se lo dije hasta que salimos de la escuela, pero bueno, me dijo que si era feliz que lo aceptaba

Y … eres feliz ¿? – pregunte con algo de miedo

No sabes cuanto Harry – me dijo con una mirada de entonación – reconozco que cuando volví, la situación no fue la adecuada, nadie sabia de mi inocencia, y había perdido su confianza, pero después gracias a ti, pude arreglarlo todo

Ya … - joder Sirius y Snape, eso si que es surrealista, bueno después de todo, lo mió con Malfoy tampoco parece tan raro no?... LO MIO CON MALFOY¿? Q coño estoy diciendo yo no tengo nada con el rubio, unos calentones si acaso pero nada mas

Bueno, venga no te escabullas y termina de contarme, estabas diciéndome que os habíais citado en la torre

Ah … si bueno … pues eso nos vimos en la torre, y bueno … paso algo mas

Algo mas ¿? – me miro levantando una ceja – quieres decir que …

Ah … no no … eso no … aun soy virgen si es lo que quieres saber

Bueno, me alegro, eres algo joven …

Sirius tu a que edad … - ya que estaba podía cotillear un poco

Harry no estamos hablando de mi

Venga va … Sirius … de verdad … porfi – le sonrió infantilmente

Esta bien, a los 15

COÑO! Que precoz … fue con… ¿? – joder creo que una arcada a estado a punto de llegar a mi boca

Si, fue con el

Ya … - mmmm interesante , ya tengo de donde sacar información para … EHHHHHHHHH quieto parao , no es momento de pensar en eso. Además, aun no se si volveremos a encontrarnos

Venga sigue, os encontrasteis paso "algo" y ¿?

Bueno … pues eso … la verdad es que solo paso y después se fue y yo también, cuando me desperté pensé que todo había sido un buen sueño … un sueño genial

Jaja – Sirius carcajea al ver mi expresión de satisfacción

Pero no lo fue, las marcas … en fin me lo dejaron claro – otra vez mi mano recorre el cuello. Siguen ahí, menos mal

Ya

Y bueno le vi en el comedor y me sonrió … joder Sirius es que tiene una sonrisa, es que … no se lo que me pasa cuando lo hace, pero no puedo sacarme esa expresión de la cabeza – bueno eso y su jodida cara de deseo y lujuria cuando se muerde el labio …. NOOOOO eso ahora no, que mi amiguito esta a la que salta – y bueno hubo unas conferencias a las que no fui pq me encontraba mal

Ya .. claro

No en serio, me dolía mogollón la cabeza y fui a la enfermería a buscar una poción, pero antes de salir vi como me seguía, al principio pensé que quería otra pelea o algo así, pero luego pensé que buscaba algo mas, y me asuste así que en cuanto llegue a la enfermería cerré las puertas y me escondí dentro. después de que la enfermera me diera la poción tenia miedo a salir, pero me arme de valor, pero el ya no estaba – mierda se me escapo – quiero decir ella ya no estaba

Harry … deja de mentir, ya se que es un EL y no un ella, no creerás que voy a escandalizarme no ¿? – hombre ahora que lo dices … estaría bueno si tu puedes retozar con Snape, pq no lo voy a hacer yo con el rubio¿?

Es que … bueno ya … lo siento, solo pensé que no te gustaría … o te parecería extraño, enfermo… yo que se

Venga, tranquilo, sigue contándome

Pues eso que ya no estaba, y la verdad es que me sentí un poco decepcionado esperaba que estuviera allí esperándome, así que me fui pensando en lo que habría pasado, pero no llegue muy lejos, pq el estaba oculto y me llevo a un aula y bueno …

volvió a pasar "algo", no ¿?

Si , pero esta vez fue diferente

Diferente¿?

Si, … bueno esta vez hablamos

Vaya, yo creí que las personas hablaban normalmente

Ya bueno, es que nuestros encuentros, fueron … eh… pasionales ¿? – ni yo mismo se describir nuestros encuentros, joder esto es tan desconcertante

Ya entiendo, y hablasteis de que ¿?

De nada concreto, solo me pregunto si iba a volver a las conferencias y yo le dije que deberíamos volver

Pero bueno… el se fue antes y yo salí un poco contrariado después, la verdad es que no entiendo su actitud, creo que tiene triple personalidad

EINS¿?

Si, bueno cuando estamos delante de otra gente, es uno. Cuando estamos, eh … bueno ya sabes – sonrojo marca Potter – es otro, y después, después parece tan distinto, a veces pienso que espera algo, pero no se que es. Es tan desconcertante

Ya bueno, estas cosas siempre lo son

Bueno… y después … me lo encontré mientras volvía y estaba allí apoyado contra la pared y me puse junto a el y entonces volvió a desconcertarme aun mas

A si ¿?

Si, veras me pregunto que era lo que hacíamos – sirius sonrió picaramente – no coña, no seas mal pensado solo quería saber pq hacíamos aquello, o hacia donde íbamos. Pero vamos ninguno de los dos supimos responder, así que lo obviamos, y después … bueno me dijo que quería volver a verme

Y tu ¿?

Yo que ¿?

Q si quieres volver a verlo ¿?

Yo … eh … si, creo que si

Bueno y entonces cual es el problema

Bueno …es que … me pidió que … bueno que buscara un lugar mas cómodo – joder que calor tengo

Ya vamos, lo que viene siendo un picadero no¿?

Si, creo que si … pero no lo encuentro … y no se si debo hablar con el y decirle. Además desde ese día no me ha vuelto a hablar ni a citar ni a nada de nada

Ya, y eso te preocupa¿?

Bueno un poco si. Se que me dijo que yo tendría que avisarle cuando encontrara el sitio, pero es que … no se … pensé que al pasar un par de días el … bueno vendría a mi. Pero no lo ha hecho

Bueno si te dijo que esperaría a q tu le avisaras, es normal que espere

No crees, que puede que ya no quiera nada conmigo ¿?- pregunto inseguro

No creo, parece que le gustas

GUSTARLE¿? … eh … no yo creo … que

Vamos Harry, por lo menos te desea si no ese "algo" no hubiera pasado

Ya.. si tienes razón pero …

Tienes miedo verdad ¿?

Miedo yo ¿, no pq tendría q tenerlo¿?

Harry, mírate estas tan preocupado e inseguro por si no quiere volver a verte que ni siquiera te das cuenta. Ese chico te ha pegado fuerte

JODER QUE MANIA ¡! MALFOY NO ME HA PEGADO FUERTE! – MIERDA lo he dicho en alto verdad¿? … JODER JODER JODER

Malfoy¿? … Draco Malfoy ¿? – Sirius esta pálido

Eh … - si salgo por piernas se notara mucho ¿?

El chico con el que haces ese algo es Draco ¿, el que te tiene así es el ¿?

Eh …- total de perdidos al río – si , es el.

JAJAJAJAJAJA – Sirius se empieza a reír de manera espectacular sus carcajadas resuenan por todo el patio

Eh… que coño te hace tanta gracia ¿? – pregunto malhumorado

Jajajajajaja – y dale con la risita , pero que coño se ha creído … se habrá dado cuenta de con quien coño esta el ¿?

Perdona que te diga pero yo por lo menos tengo algo de gusto – digo cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho

Oh … Harry … no me río por eso … es que … - se limpia las lagrimas que las risas le han causado – es que … el otro día Sev, me dijo que nuestra relación era la mas rara del mundo, luego rectifico y dijo "en verdad seria mas raro ver a tu ahijado con el mió, eso seria una clara declaración de que el Apocalipsis esta cerca"

Ya … - me da igual lo que diga, no me ha hecho ni pizca de gracia ni de que se haya enterado de quien es el, ni de que se haya reído

Venga Harry, no te enfades, de verdad que no me molesta ni nada que sea Malfoy, si os queréis esta bien por mi parte

QUERERNOS¿? – pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos – yo no quiero al hurón, solo ha sido un revolcón, bueno ni eso, han sido unos picoteos

Ya … bueno … yo no diría que ha sido solo eso … ya te dije que parece que te ha

Ni se te ocurra volver a repetirlo

Vale esta bien – dice con resignación – bueno y q vas hacer ¿?

Pues nada, decirle que no he encontrado nada, y que o se aclimata a la torre de astronomía y las paredes del colegio, o nada de nada

Bueno, no te preocupes por eso, yo conozco un sitio

SI ¿? – pregunto entusiasmado

Si, Sev y yo lo usamos al principio, esta entre las dos casas, será perfecto para vosotros

Eh … como que no

Pq no ¿?

No quiero tu picadero con Snape … a saber lo q habréis hecho por allí

Nada que tu no quieras hacer con Malfoy,verdad ¿?

MIERDA ME PILLO

Sirius me explica como llegar a una especie de cuarto perdido entre nuestras casas, no parece difícil encontrarlo, además me ha dicho que me lo anotara. Caminamos hacia la lechucearía, he decidido que si el puede mandarme su búho yo también puedo mandarle una lechuza, aunque yo no seré tan descarado, y mandare una del colegio, paso de que alguien se percate de nuestros mensajes. Tomo pluma y pergamino y le escribo,

EN LA ESTATUA A PROMETEO, ESTA NOCHE A LAS 11


	6. Chapter 6: Cuarto Roce

Bien. Bien. Ya esta es la hora, solo unos minutos y el rubio estará aquí, no ¿?. Las 22.54, bueno hemos quedado a las once, así que no llega tarde. Pero bueno tampoco llega pronto, y si no viene ¿, pq claro puede que ya se le haya pasado el calenton y no quiera venir, puede que se haya cansado de mi, si es una opción. Mala, si pero es una opción. También puede que la estupida lechuza no le haya llegado, pero bueno no tiene porque quiero decir, las lechuzas son listas, saben lo que tienen que hacer, no tienen otro trabajo. AHHHH puñetera lechuza como no le haya entregado la nota, juro que le arrancare todas y cada una de sus malditas plumas. Bufff, estoy sudando como un cerdo, me tiemblan las manos, y no paro de moverme de un lado a otro. Afortunadamente nadie ve mi patética estampa, al estar debajo de la capa.

22.59. Genial, no va a venir, no va a venir y a mi me va a dar un sincope, pero joder no seria lo mejor, que mas da que me quede con un calenton del 15, mis amigas las manos siempre están dispuestas a echarle un cable a mi amiguito allí abajo, además también están las duchas, y de lo malo creo que hay tío de séptimo de Huffelpuff que me ha tirado los tejos, así que siempre puedo acudir a el. Así que mas da, no viene rubio, pues que te den.

Vale Harry después de unos pensamientos así deberías irte, si vamos, a ver manda la orden a tu cerebro, venga Harry tu puedes. MIERDA! Pq no puedo moverme, quiero moverme, quiero irme y dejar plantado a ese maldito hurón. Pq no va a venir, si lo se, el muy jodio no va a venir, ya se divirtió conmigo y esta. Estará con otro fijo, dicen que tiene un montón de tíos y tías a sus pies, así que yo solo he sido otra muesca en el cabecero de su cama. Afortunadamente no he pisado su cama, solo me hubiera faltado eso, AHHH puñetero hurón donde estas ¿?

DONG … DONG … - genial ahora esto es mas patético aun, aquí estoy oyendo las campanadas del maldito reloj del colegio, que hacen que mi patetismo sea aun peor – DONG DONG … - mierda juro que cada campanada se me esta clavando en el pecho, joder pq no aparece.

Frustrado me dejo caer en el suelo, soy un imbecil, si lo soy. Lleva dos días ignorándome, así que es lógico que se le haya pasado, solo fue un desliz. Pero joder, pq se pavoneaba delante mió estos días, le he visto tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, pero nunca una palabra, un gesto , una mirada algo … joder PUTO HURON. Soy un imbecil pq aun no es la hora y ya estoy despotricando contra el, pero joder de verdad que esperaba que ya estuviera aquí, tan ansioso o mas que yo. Como en la torre de astronomía, joder aquel día esta rematadamente nervioso, lo se, lo note sus gestos, los paseos inquietos, y la expresión que puso cuando me vio. MIERDA!

DONG – la ultima campanada

No va a venir, no va a venir, no va a venir, no va a venir, no va a venir. Es lo único que puedo pensar. Hundo la cabeza entre las piernas, y sigo repitiéndome lo mismo. Maldiciéndome por esperar algo, no se que , pero la verdad es que no solo espero verle, hay algo mas. Mierda voy a volverme loco, genial, el salvador del mundo mágico medio tarumba, otro estupendo titular para el Profeta. MMmm debería estudiar periodismo, se me ocurren buenos titulares, en fin es una opción. OK nota mental, apuntar en mi lista de opciones Periodismo. En fin, que hora es, 23.03 bueno llega tres minutos tarde tampoco es tanto. Apoyo la cabeza contra la pared, y entonces le veo a unos metro frente a mi recargado contra una pared, apurando las ultimas caladas del cigarro (PUAGHHHHHHHH tengo que decirle que lo deje, se va a matar con eso). No lleva túnica, solo los pantalones y la camisa, joder en pleno Noviembre y no tiene frió, vale que sea sangre limpia pero también es de sangre hipercaliente¿? … hombre… caliente el niño se suele mostrar pero eso no tiene que ver. Termina el cigarro y lo apaga contra la pared con saña, diría yo. Vaya debe tener un trauma con las paredes, se pasa la mano por el pelo y mira el reloj, le oigo bufar, vaya si que parece impaciente, se apoya contra la pared y empieza a tamborilear con un pie en el suelo, toc, toc, toc, parece el repiqueo de las gotas de lluvia contra una ventana. GENIAL ESTA IMPACIENTE!

Me levanto despacio y camino hacia el otro extremo. Evidentemente no voy a hacerle notar que ya le estaba esperando, seria patético decirle que llevo allí mas de una hora no ¿? JODER SOY PATETICO UNA HORA ESPERANDO POR EL, joder, a ver si Sirius y Hermione van a tener razón … NO! NUNCA! Jamás lo admitiré. Camino hasta llegar a su altura, me apoyo en la pared y dejo caer la capa,

Buenas noches

JODER! – exclama sobresaltado al verme junto a el

Cuando y donde quieras – digo picaramente

Eins¿? – pregunta sorprendido

Nada, déjalo – me rió interiormente, JODER QUE BUENO QUE ESTA, si me lanzo a por sus labios ahora mismo, se notara mucho mi desesperación¿? – no tienes frió ¿?

No – joder que hablador, en fin

Vamos, tenemos que caminar un poco – le tiendo la mano pero no la acepta

Venga te sigo

Vale, pero yo voy a ir bajo la capa, si prefieres que te pillen … - sigo con la mano tendida hacia a el, me mira con reticencia pero al final la acepta. Tiro de ella y le pego contra mí. Le sonrió al pillarle desprevenido

Ponte detrás – le indico mientras nos cubro con la capa, busco su mano que ya había soltado y la tomo con fuerza para ponerla en mi estomago entrelazada con la mía. La verdad es que podríamos caminar separados, los chicos y yo siempre lo hemos hecho, la capa es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, pero quiero sentirle cerca de mí.

Caminamos por los pasillos, saco el papel en el que Sirius me ha hecho una especie de plano y sigo el recorrido que me ha indicado. Según el papel, una vez doblada la esquina por la que acabamos de pasar, tengo que caminar 20 pasos exactos,

uno, dos, tres, cuatro

QUE HACES¿? – me pregunta

Joder Malfoy me voy a perder, cinco seis siete

Pq cuentas ¿?

Pues pq tengo que hacerlo

Ya pero para que ¿?

Joder no puedes esperar, luego te explico .. nueve diez

Potter …

Joder q te esperes , once doce trece

Pero Potter

A ver guapito te he dicho que te calles – estoy a punto de abofetearle – no tienes paciencia o que coño te pasa ¿?

ME PASA Q ERES IMBECIL Y TE HAS SALTADO UN NUMERO ¡!

Eh … yo … de verdad ¿?

Si estupido si, te saltaste el ocho

Ah … vaya – mierda he metido la pata no ¿? – lo siento

Vale – mierda se ha enfadado

De verdad que yo …

Bueno que … no vas a seguir con lo que estabas haciendo – vale es rencoroso tengo que apuntar eso

Si, solo que … tenemos que volver a la esquina

Y eso es por …

Pues pq lo que estaba haciendo era contar los pasos que daba

Vaya, pues podías haberlo dicho – responde ofendido

Ya he dicho que lo siento no ¿?¿ - joder que se cree …

Venga vamos – se gira y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria, lo que hace se lleve la capa con el, dejándome a mi al descubierto

Malfoy …

Venga … no tenemos que contar pues vamos

Malfoy te has llevado la capa, y ahora no se donde estas

Ah no ¿? – mierda no tenia que haberle dicho eso – ósea que no puedes verme no ¿?

Ya te he dicho que no, que pasa se te ha pegado mi SORDERA

Jaja, vaya te molesto lo que te dije

Tus palabras no tienen efecto en mi – contesto con autosuficiencia

Seguro ¿? – estoy convencido que al decir eso ha levantado la ceja, apostaría mi escoba por ello

Si, anda ven, no quiero que me pillen

Sabes que ahora mismo podría salir corriendo y dejarte tirado y quedarme con esta bonita capa verdad ¿?

Eh … - q pedazo de cabron – pero no lo harás

A si, tu crees ¿?

Si lo creo

Y eso es por …

Pq lo creo y punto

Eso no es una razón, dame una razón por la que creas que no voy a salir corriendo con tu capa

Pq has venido

Eins¿?

Viniste a la cita, has venido por propia voluntad, lo que quiere decir que te aparecía venir, lo que equivale a que querías verme y … bueno … ya sabes – YUHU! Ya lo echaba de menos, sonrojo marca Potter, al contado

Jaja

De que te ríes ¿? – pregunto ofendido

De mi

Gracias – contesto de mala manera. Genial, lo que me faltaba que el puñetero hurón se riera de mi, esto es genial, mierda! No debí venir, joder – me voy, la capa la quiero mañana en mi cuarto, mándamela con una lechuza, por favor deja tu ostentoso búho en la lechucearía

Camino con decisión hacia el lugar del que vinimos, me será más facil volver hasta la estatua y desde allí a mi torre, así no me perderé.

Harry , espera – su voz suena a mi espalda, pero no voy a hacerle caso – por favor – siento la capa rozar mi cuerpo, me detengo – solo es q … - duda si seguir o no – estas … bueno … tan mono cuando te sonrojas, que no pude evitar reírme

Ya , claro – ACABA DE DECIR QUE ESTOY MONO CUANDO ME SONROJO, joder … esto es muy fuerte

En serio, Harry de verdad, no te vayas – oigo caer la capa al suelo, se acerca mas a mi y siento su aliento en mi nuca – tenia muchas ganas de verte – HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA , eso es lo que parece exclamar mi amiguito al sentir su aliento en mi oreja, y dios que voz tan condenadamente sexy

Eh …- joder , que le digo - yo … eh … - pero no puedo decir nada mas, porque ha pasado su mano por mi cintura y se dirige hacia una zona demasiado peligrosa – ohhhh … - demasiado ya ha llegado y roza por encima de mi pantalón a mi amiguito recién despertado

Estas seguro de que mis palabras no tienen ningún efecto en ti – SERA CABRON ¡!

Me doy la vuelta dispuesto a partirle la cara, pero como el jodio rubio es muy listo, me espera con esa mirada cargada de deseo mientras se muerde el labio,

Creí que te había dicho que no hicieras eso – le señalo el labio

Ya, pero no te he hecho caso, algún problema

Si, que no me gusta perder el control, y así lo vas a conseguir

Tal vez es lo que estoy buscando

Abro los ojos, parpadeo varias veces, y después dejo que mi mandíbula se desencaje por completo. JODER CON EL HURON. Sonríe, y me vuelve loco, se acerca y me besa, despacio casi diría que tiernamente. No esta mal, este tipo de besos también me gusta, pero … bueno … esto no era algo pasional¿? … estos besos se suponen que son para … bueno para las parejas, oh oh … somos pareja ¿? … Q COÑO! NO LO SOMOS, solo nos hemos liado un poquito y nada más

Tenemos que volver a contar – le digo una vez se separa de mi

Vale – se agacha a por la capa y me la devuelve.

Caminamos juntos hasta el la esquina y empezamos a contar en alto, los dos juntos, creo que piensa que soy imbecil y me volveré a perder pq repite los números tras de mi, estoy a punto de decirle algo, pero no quiero volver a perderme y darle la oportunidad de reírse otra vez de mi. Aunque me encantaría que volviera a decir que me veo mono, JODER! Que carajo estoy pensando , ufff ufff me estoy volviendo medio lerdo de verdad,

veinte – dice – HARRY VEINTE!

Eh ¿? … - que coño dice

Que ya hemos dado veinte pasos

Ahh … vale

En fin a ver como era, Sirius dijo que había una piedra que estaba algo suelta, a ver… si ya lo veo, ahora tengo que poner mi mano sobre el, vale eso es facil, camino y la pongo sobre la piedra. Bien, ahora tengo que poner la otra sobre una piedra mas clara que las demás, vale, esta cerca, llevo la mano allí, y ahora necesito poner la mano , un momento yo no tengo 3 manos … como coño ¿? "Solo puedes entrar acompañado", recuerdo las palabras de Sirius, anda coña mira , era esto a lo que se refería,

Malfoy puedes poner una mano en … una piedra mas lisa de lo normal

Eh ¿?

Esta allí a mi derecha – veo como palpa la pared – no un poco mas arriba, si allí, esa es. Vale pues a la de tres hay q hacer un poco de presión de acuerdo ¿?

Si, pero sabrás contar o vas a volver a perderte¿? – hombre Malfoy en estado puro

Ja – Ja- Ja, estoy a punto de morirme de la risa, venga va, uno, dos y tres

Los dos hacemos presión , y se oye un ruido sordo, después la pared empieza a moverse hacia un lado. Nos apartamos un poco asustados, pero no parece que vaya a pasar nada mas, esperamos unos segundos

Potter tu eres el Gryffindor, así que camina – me dice señalando el oscuro pasillo

Ya, claro – digo de mala gana , espero que Sirius no me haya metido en ningún lío – Lumus

Y varita en mano camino por el pasillo, oigo como Malfoy también invoca la luz con su varita y los dos caminamos a escasos metros, hubiera preferido tenerlo como antes, pero bueno, no se puede pedir todo.

Se puede saber como has dado con este sitio ¿? – pregunta mientras caminamos por un angosto pasillo

Eh … bueno Sirius me lo dijo

Black¿, tu padrino ¿?

Si, el mismo

ósea que este era su picadero no ¿?

Si podría decirse que si

Me pregunto cuantos alumnos habrán visto este pasillo

No creo que muchos, diría que Sirius y otro mas – joder… pensar en Snape y mi padrino juntos es lo menos excitante que podría ocurrírseme , mmmm genial tengo que recordarlo para otros momentos

Creí que tu padrino era un conquistador nato

Yo también – contesto apesadumbrado – pero al parecer callo en las redes del amor, y solo la fama le siguió

Eh¿? – pregunta extrañado

Nada, olvídalo, mira aquí hay una puerta. Sirius dijo que se atrancaba con facilidad, así que mejor usar un hechizo Alohomora

La puerta chirrió y se entreabrió un poco, entramos juntos y la luz de la varita de Malfoy ilumina lo que parece ser una habitación, no se ve mucho la verdad, se nota que lleva cerrada mucho tiempo, huele a humedad y lo poco que hay esta lleno de polvo

Que acogedor – dice con sarcasmo

Que esperabas una habitación en el Rich¿?

El que ¿?

Un hotel Muggle

Ah…

Camina hacia uno de los laterales de la habitación y se dedica a inspeccionar aquel lado, yo lo hago por el otro, hay una chimenea que como las demás debe estar con el paso de la red flu cortado, también hay un sofá de tres plazas, algo viejo, pero parece cómodo, joder … Una imagen de mi padrino y Snape acaba de llegar a mi mente …

BUAHG! – exclamo

Que pasa ¿?

Eh … no nada , esta muy sucio – mentira piadosa , mejor que verdad demoledora SIEMPRE

Si la verdad es que necesita una pasada, y no crees que necesitamos algo de luz ¿?

Si, creo que si

Cuando me doy cuenta Malfoy esta lanzando hechizos para adecentar el lugar mientras yo invoco algo de luz para las antorchas, y también prendo la chimenea, creo que es algo mas acogedor así no¿? . Mientras trabajamos en la habitación nos damos cuenta de lo que hay en el fondo de la misma, si señores allí en el fondo hay UNA CAMA ¡! No es demasiado grande, justo para que quepan dos personas, bueno no necesitamos mas no ¿, tampoco es muy ostentosa, parece madera de roble de lo que están hechos el cabecero y el pie de la cama. Creo que Malfoy la ha visto primero y camina hacia ella, aplica un hechizo y el polvo desaparece, ha invocado unas sabanas limpias o es mi imaginación¿, bueno espero que si pq no pienso echarme en una cama con sabanas en las que … oHHH NO ERROR… mala idea, creo que me viene una arcada

Te pasa algo – me dice al ver como llevo mi mano a la boca

…- niego con la cabeza

Vale, oye … aquí hay una inscripción, SB&SS , Sirius Black … y ¿?

Eh … - le hará gracia saber que su querido profesor es gay y esta liado con mi padrino ¿?... mmm seguro que no, es mas fijo que le da un pasmo y se queda medio lelo… creo que se lo diré luego, aun hay cosas mejores que hacer – pues no se … la verdad , no me imagino quien será … has terminado ¿?

Si creo que si, tu ¿?

Si, también

Silencio. Eso es lo que reina ahora en la habitación. Nos hemos quedado callados, sin movernos de donde estamos. A mi me da una vergüenza horrible mirarle a la cara ahora, porque esto de tener tiempo para pensar en lo que hacer, no me gusta nada, me pone nervioso y la verdad no me apetece que lo note. Así que me quedo allí quieto, sin decir nada, y mirando … ohhh que hermosa tapicería tiene el sofá, si es bonita, un rojo intenso si … muy Gryffindor,

Harry … - me llama

Si¿? – digo sin levantar la vista

Vas a pasarte toda la noche mirando el sofá¿?

Eh …- si le digo que si, quedare como un estupido no? – no

Bien, quieres venir aquí ¿? – pregunta

Eh … - vale ahora es el momento de caminar e ir hacia allí, vamos Harry tu puedes

Vale mi cerebro aunque algo tarde, parece reaccionar y camino hacia a el, sin levantar la vista del suelo, que tipo de piedra será ¿? Caliza¿? Granito¿, ui mira unos zapatos … y si levanto la vista veo unos pantalones, y luego una camisa, y una bonita corbata verde, y ohhhhhhhhhhh

Cabron! – exclamo al verle morderse el labio, eso no hace mas que causarle gracia y sonríe, joder cuanto echaba de menos aquella sonrisa. SI LO RECONOZCO , necesitaba verle sonreír para mí. Pq lo hace para mi, aquí no hay nadie mas

Se acerca un poco mas a mi y me besa, ahora ya no hay ternura como hace un rato, vuelven a ser los besos de otros días llenos de pasión, cargados de deseo y la verdad que están genial pero… he de reconocer que el otro beso, no se, me gusto mas.

No pienso en mucho mas, porque ya me encuentro inmerso en la vorágine que son nuestros encuentros, cargados de deseo y pasión, besándonos y acariciándonos. Saco la camisa de dentro de su pantalón para tener mejor acceso a su piel,

espera – me dice , coge la varita y me apunta

COÑO ME HA DEJADO EN PELOTAS!

Ahora se apunta a el, y el también se queda desnudo, eso esta mejor, igualdad de condiciones.

Mejor no ¿? – yo solo asiento y me tiro a por sus labios

Es la primera vez que los dos estamos desnudos por completo y la verdad que es una maravilla, sentir toda su piel contra la mía, además de que así puedo explorar todo su cuerpo con mis manos, que piel tan suave y tersa tiene, es como tocar seda o algo parecido. Ui… mira mi amiguito quiere saludar al suyo, y vaya parece bien recibido. Porque cuando este se levanta frente a los otros, el roce hace que el miembro del rubio se eleve más.

Doy unos pasos y empiezo inconscientemente ( Y UNA MIERDA SE MUY BIEN LO QUE HAGO ) a llevarle a la cama, a el no parece importarle porque camina hacia atrás sin decir nada, cuando llegamos al borde, se deja caer, y yo sobre el. Subimos a la cama rápidamente, el esta debajo de mi, y eso me permite tenerlo enterito para mi, después de abandonar sus labios, comienzo a besar su cuello, con besos húmedos y largos, pero sin márcale, que yo no soy como el. después empiezo a descender por su pecho, es la primera vez que me adentro a besarlo, parece que le gusta, por sus gemidos no son tan roncos y sonoros como los otros, pero están bien, sigue encantándome verle así de excitado, y a mi amiguito parece que también. Delineo con mi lengua el contorno de sus pezones, los beso y muerdo hasta endurecer, primero uno y luego el otro, después me pierdo por su duro abdomen ( Es verdad lo que dicen, el Quiddictch te deja un cuerpo increíble ), primero le doy besitos y después lo lamo con la lengua, hasta llegar a la zona limite.

Ahora mismo tengo dos caminos ante mi, volver a subir y devorar su boca y darle placer con mi mano, o cruzar la frontera hacia abajo, y darle placer con mi boca. Al principio estoy algo inseguro, no es que no me haya imaginado haciéndolo, (SI ESTOS DOS DIAS HE TENIDO SUEÑOS MUY HUMEDOS CON EL HURON,LO RECONOZCO) pero bueno una cosa es pensarlo y otra hacerlo. La verdad es que en mis sueños, el rubio se vuelve loco ante el hecho de que le de placer con mi boca, y solo con pensar eso me excito mucho mas aun, así que tras unos instantes de indecisión, sigo mi camino hacia abajo.

Beso primero la cara interna de sus muslos, haciendo que estos se tensionen ante el contacto de mis labios contra ellos, a esto le acompañan unos pequeños jadeos, joder como me pone oírle de esa manera. No tardo mucho en obedecer a su petición, bueno a la suya no, a la de su miembro que se eleva orgulloso y parece estar diciéndome EH ESTOY AQUÍ! . Así que primero llevo la mano a sus testículos y los acaricio, se retuerce del placer al sentir mi mano sobre ellos, joder le tengo COGIDO POR LOS HUEVOS, jaja, estoy a punto de descojonarme ante mi astuto pensamiento pero me contengo, no es el momento me acerco a la base de su pene, y un poco temeroso llevo mi lengua a ella y la paso casi rozando la zona

MMMMMMMMMMMM – un gemido que nunca había oído de sus labios le sale ahora, parece que le gusta

Sigo jugando con el, pasando mi lengua despacio por toda la extensión de su miembro, despacio casi sin tocar, saboreando el momento de hacerle gemir de placer

Ha.. rry – dice entre jadeos

Si? – pregunto inocentemente

Ya … por favor – suplica, ohhh q mono esta con esa carita de perrito abandonado

por favor ¿? – pregunto , tengo que torturarle un rato mas – que quieres que haga Malfoy ¿?

Harry …

Si ¿?

Ya … por favor

Eso ya lo has dicho antes, pero no se que me pides

JODER POTTER O TE LA METES YA EN LA BOCA O LO HAGO YO! – que genio

Impaciente eh ¿?

Si, bastante o no lo notas¿? – dice señalando su miembro

Puede

Ya pues .. ohhhhh – genial lo pille desprevenido … a que jode eh ¿? Esto es por lo del otro día.

Ahora tengo la punta de su pene en mi boca, lo saboreo un poco , notando como se estremece, juego con la lengua mientras mi boca se cierra un poco mas para hacer algo de presión

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM – gime mientras levanta la cadera para hacerme notar que necesita mas

Vale había pensado en hacerle sufrir mas, pero creo que por hoy ya esta bien, comienzo a bajar y subir mi cabeza a un ritmo medio, succionando toda la extensión de su miembro, a los pocos segundos notos sus manos en mi cabeza, vale a el también le mola marcar el ritmo por lo que veo.

La verdad es que no creo que hayan sido mas que un par de minutos de movimientos y succiones pero noto que el ritmo es ya tan rápido que se que no tardara en correrse, la verdad es que toy algo acojonado ante la idea de que lo va a hacer en mi boca, pero bueno, ya estoy metido en ellos así que no me queda en otra.

oh … ohhh HA…RRY – ha llegado al final

Ha sido una sensación algo rara, notar ese liquido de repente en mi boca, pensé que me daría una arcada o algo así, al notarlo dentro de mi,pero la verdad que el sonoro gemido seguido de mi nombre, me han hecho olvidarlo todo. Después de sacar mi boca de su miembro, subo hasta su altura y me tumbo junto a el. Noto los espasmos de sus músculos , que vuelven a relajarse.

Estamos tumbados el uno junto al otro, los dos mirando al techo, en silencio, yo pensando en mi dolorosa erección, y el , vete tu a saber lo que pasa por la cabeza del rubio,

Ha sido un buen picoteo no crees¿?


	7. Chapter 7: Palabras sin Roces

Parpadeo varias veces, al escuchar su voz, que narices me esta diciendo este rubito, ladeo la cabeza y veo que se ha puesto de medio lado apoyando la cabeza en la mano,

Picoteo ¿? – de donde ha sacado este esa palabra, creí que era de mi exclusividad

Te oí

Eh ¿?

En el jardín, con tu padrino

QUE ¿? – joder… que coño oiría el hurón – que escuchaste ¿?

Todo – dice tan tranquilo

Todo todo ¿?

Si Harry todo

Ah … - que digo¿? la verdad es que era una conversación privada así que – que pasa que tienes una vena cotilla que tienes que saciar ¿?

No, solo te estaba buscando y bueno … vi como te ibas con tu padrino, así que me quede cerca para hablar después contigo

Me buscabas ¿?

Si

Para …?

Para hablar ya te lo he dicho

Hablar de … ¿?

De si tardarías mucho en encontrar un sitio o no

Ah … - vaya el también estaba impaciente o eso parece – ya ves que no tarde

Eso es porque tu padrino te dio su picadero

Ya … - joder entonces el … el lo sabe , y parece que vuelve a leer mi mente

Tengo que reconocer que me quede igual que tu cuando oí con quien estaba liado tu padrino, joder, mi padrino

Ya … si es raro, extraño

Si pero parece que no tanto como que tu y yo estemos aquí, al menos eso parece pensar mi padrino

Jaja, ya … - vaya si que lo oyó todo – bueno , pues ya sabes de quien son las iniciales SS

Si, eso parece

Silencio. Otra vez reina el silencio entre los dos, esto cada vez se hace mas raro, los silencios se vuelven mucho mas incómodos, además ahora que se … que bueno me oyó. Lo oyó todo, eso quiere decir que sabe que pienso que tiene una sonrisa arrebatadora, JODER Y SABE QUE SOY VIRGEN, genial, esto es realmente genial.

Con estos pensamientos tan arrebatadores, parece que he encontrado la forma de que mi amiguito se vaya a dormir, porque voy notando que mi erección disminuye con los segundos, parece que el también se ha dado cuenta,

Pasa algo ¿? – me dice señalando a mi amiguito que se bate en retirada

Eh … no … yo …

Vaya, iba a ayudarte con tu pequeño problema pero veo que ya no es necesario

PEQUEÑO¿? – que se cree este hurón mi miembro es de un tamaño considerable, mas que el suyo , COÑO! Faltaría mas, con lo orgulloso que estoy yo de mi amigo

Era una forma de hablar, - y se deja caer para mirar al techo

Y de nuevo la nada, los dos tumbados piel contra piel, pero sin palabras, ni acciones, solo con las respiraciones acompasadas. Menos mal que la chimenea esta encendida porque sino, se de dos que mañana estarían con pulmonía.

No puedo evitar pensar en la conversación con Sirius, y en todo lo que le dije, repasando mentalmente me doy cuenta de que dije mucho y nada, quiero decir, conté lo que nos había pasado, y también algunas de las maneras de las que me había sentido, pero tampoco dije nada tan grave.

Te molesto algo de lo que dije – pregunto con miedo, la verdad es que me parece estupida una vez que las palabras han salido de mi boca, GENIAL ¡! Una estupidez mas que apuntar en mi lista

… - silencio por respuesta

Bahh déjalo … es … bueno … una tontería …- joder pq no contesta, le molesto, piensa que soy gilipollas que ¿? … que diga algo por MERLIN

Que personalidad quieres que te conteste ¿?

…- vale, puede que haya algo que si le molesto – veras … es que …

Harry, tu tampoco eres un libro abierto, y no eres precisamente lo que se dice estable, como para ir juzgando a los demás – AUCHH eso dolió, mi ego se siente un poquito mas pequeño ahora

Yo … es que … eres …- me voy a meter en terreno peligroso, lo se pero no me queda otra – eresunpocodesconcertante – si hubiera hablado mas rápido, podría decir que expulse las palabras mas que decirlas

Ya … eso también lo oí

Te molesto entonces ¿?

…- la callada por respuesta es un si no ¿?

Vale, yo lo siento, es solo que …

Te desconcierto

Oye tu puedes leer mi mente ¿?

Eins ¿?

No, nada es que a veces tengo la sensación de que lo haces, quiero decir, es que pareces … bueno … saber lo que … pienso … o lo que quiero

Y eso te molesta ¿?

No, la verdad es que no pero es …

DESCONCERTANTE – decimos a la vez y comenzamos a reír.

Durantes varios segundos nuestras risas inundan la sala, la verdad es que me siento bien así con el, hablando y riéndonos, AHG! Que acabo de decir… JODER! Tengo miedo MAMIIIIIIII TENGO MIEDO, Me estoy acostumbrando a el, me gusta estar con el … JODER JODER JODER!

Entonces … no te molesto nada ¿? – vuelvo a insistir, cada vez mas inseguro

Y eso que mas te da

Eh … bueno … yo … - HOLAAA ALGUIEN PODRIA PRESTARME UN VOCABULARIO MAS EXTENSO!

Total esto solo son PICOTEOS no ¿? – soy yo o ha remarcado esa palabra con clara intención.

Es la segunda vez que le oigo decir esa palabra, y la verdad no me gusta para nada el tono y entonación con la que la dice, es como si le molestara, o si le ofendiera. Y eso que quiere decir ¿, que le molesta la palabra, pq la verdad es que no suena muy bien. Pero bueno también podría ser que le moleste que diga que esto son solo picoteos no ¿, tal vez… solo tal vez, el quiera algo mas. ALGO MAS ¿, y que es algo mas, y yo quiero algo mas ¿?

MIERDA – exclamo con rabia

Que te pasa ahora ¿? – dice con desgana

Nada … es solo que … - que hago hablo con el, le digo como me siento, hago el mayor ridículo de mi vida … joder necesito ayuda! - ….

…

…

…

… - pasan los segundos y los minutos y ninguno dice nada, y yo creo que me voy ahogar en mis pensamientos, joder porque no hay nadie para decirme que me pasa, para explicarme porque me siento así, mierda! – eh … te molesta que … bueno … - voy camino de escuchar la mayor carcajada de su vida, lo se , lo siento – que sean … eh … solo … bueno

QUE DON DE LA PALABRA QUE TIENES, vas a terminar la frase antes de que me momifiquen ¿?

JODER podías dejar tu lado Malfoy en tu casa

Eins ¿?

Si … ese lado sarcástico e irritante que sueles pasear por el colegio , es … bueno … no me gusta

Hay algún lado mió que te guste¿? – pregunta como si fuera la cuestión mas inocente del mundo, cuando en realidad esa pregunta esta cargada de intencionalidad

Eh … si … me gusta tu cuerpo – bien Harry, respuesta simple que no da mas a entender q eres un maldito superficial y que lo único que quieres de el, es su cuerpo. COÑO, quiero algo mas que su cuerpo¿? … aiii MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII , joder … me va a explotar la cabeza

Vale – tono neutral, y una respuesta corta, eso no es bueno, creo que le ha molestado

Veras … antes … yo … bueno quería preguntarte si …

Si … ¿?

Me quieres dejar terminar por favor

Eh … vale

Bueno … que si te molesta que piense … que esto son … solo … bueno unos picoteos – YUHUUUUUUU lo conseguí … unos 5 minutos después de habérmelo propuesto conseguí preguntarle

… - se lo piensa ¿, le molesta ¿, pq no contesta ¿? – bueno … el otro día te pregunte que hacíamos, y no supiste que decir, parece que ahora ya lo tienes claro

Eh … si … - vale creo que no le gusta, pq el tono que ha utilizado ya no es tan neutral como otros, es mas yo diría que esta apenado ¿? … eso quiero decir que quiere algo mas ¿? … joder … esto de buscar entre líneas es realmente agotador, con lo fácil que seria todo si habláramos las cosas de frente cara a cara. Pero joder, es que buscar esa situación me pondría entre la espada y la pared, y la verdad que no me apetece sentirme así. Pero por otro lado, tampoco quiero seguir con esta montaña de dudas … AHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG – y … bueno … para ti que es ¿?

…- soy yo , o se a acomodado a los silencios, joder me desquicia, si eso es me desquicia, necesito que hable que diga algo

- No vas a decir nada ¿?

… - vale parece que no va a decir nada

MIERDA! Porque es todo tan difícil, porque no hay un libro en el que te expliquen estas cosas, o un hechizo que resuelva estas situaciones tan incomodas, aunque bueno yo pretendo resolver con el, algo que ni siquiera he resuelto en mi interior, soy un cobarde eso es lo que soy, quiero saber primero lo que pasa por su cabeza, para luego yo actuar según lo que me venga mejor, joder, se supone que soy un valiente Gryffindor, y ahora… ahora soy peor que una rata. JODER, MIERDA!

Vas a querer que te lo devuelva ¿? – eh … q coño dice ¿?

Eins¿?

El favor a tu amiguito – y lleva su mano hacia mi entrepierna

Ohh … - sentir su fría mano sobre mi cuerpo esta estimulante que gemir me parece poco

Vale, veo que si

Esto no me gusta, no es … tan pasional como otras veces, no se mas bien parece algo mecánico, no me gusta, sus palabras, el tono en su voz, no hay insinuación , no hay miradas picaras, ni gestos arrebatadores, mas bien parece que no quiere hacer esto. Y sinceramente yo tampoco quiero que lo haga, por lo menos no así

Para – le digo, pero no me hace caso, besa mi piel y mis piernas – Para – le repito pero nada, sigue sin hacerme caso – JODER MALFOY HE DICHO QUE PARES ¡!

QUE COJONES TE PASA POTTER ¿? – se levanta furioso de la cama y me mira desde uno de los extremos de la misma – no era esto lo que querías ¿?

Eh … - joder venga dile algo, cuéntale tus miedos, HABLALE! - … - no puedo

Si yo soy el desconcertante tu que coño eres ¿? – me grita – mira Potter, no tengo ganas ni paciencia para andarme con tonterías, quieres sexo, por mi no hay problema , pero sino lo quieres no me hagas perder mi tiempo

Ósea que es esto lo que quieres¿? – le digo incorporándome hasta quedar sentado

…

Solo quieres picoteos, revolcones, o lo que quiera que sea lo que hacemos cuando nos encontramos no Malfoy¿?

…

Pq no contestas ¿? – joder pq me lo pone tan difícil, joder esos silencios tienen que decir algo, sino me diría directamente que solo quiero lo otro no, QUIERE ALGO MAS, lo se… o eso creo

… me voy – dice mientras busca su varita y se apunta para vestirse

Yo solo puedo observar como un imbecil como se viste, y camina hacia la puerta, no hago nada mas que mirarle, con mi cabeza dando cientos de vueltas , cargada de pensamientos tan contradictorios, que creo que una guerra con dos frentes se esta librando en ella. Por un lado, una parte me dice deja que se vaya y olvídate de los problemas que te trae, pero por otra hay una parte que me suplica que vaya a detenerle y que le diga la verdad.

Verdad¿, cual es la verdad, si ni yo mismo lo se, joder … todo lo que tiene que ver con las relaciones es así de complicado¿, pq si es así, creo que me planteare seriamente dedicar mi vida al celibato y la castidad. Me duele la cabeza, mucho, tengo que hacer algo, pero no se que, si lo dejo ir, creo que … que le perderé, perder¿, pero se puede perder algo que nunca has tenido ¿, porque nunca ha sido mió, solo han sido 3 días, 3 días en los que nos hemos dado caricias, besos, abrazos, pero nada más, solo era deseo y pasión lo que nos demostrábamos, no había nada más no?. Sin embargo no puedo evitar recordar el beso que me dio antes de entrar aquí, era tan distinto a los demás, tan … parecía que … que bueno … había sentimientos en el.

No te vayas – consigo decir

Pero ya es demasiado tarde, ha salido por la puerta y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta,

MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA! – no esto no se puede quedar así

Salgo corriendo por el pasillo, al final veo la luz de su varita, esta apunto de salir por la pared falsa, tengo que correr mas o no lo alcanzare, casi extasiado y una vez en el pasillo del colegio consigo cogerle del brazo,

Es … esp … espera por favor – digo tomando aire

Harry …

No espera Malfoy, yo … joder creo … que tenemos que hablar

Harry …

Un segundo solo eso por favor, dame un segundo para – PARA QUE HARRY PARA QUE ¿, que vas a decirle – es que … no se ni lo que me pasa, te juro que mi cabeza va a explotar , llevo días dándole vueltas a esto, pero no consigo sacar nada en claro, la situación es rara de cojones, tienes que admitirlo – asiente – y bueno … yo no se … que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, y bueno … no se que decir, me siento un poco cobarde, la verdad es que … esperaba que tu hablaras primero, que me dijeras que pasaba por la tuya, para … bueno para luego hablar yo

creí que eras un Gryffindor ¿? – dice con desden

Lo soy, pero es que … cuesta … quiero decir, si ni yo mismo se lo que me pasa, como voy a decírtelo a ti ¿?

Podrías haber empezado por ahí , que no sabias lo que te pasaba

Ya … si pero es que es difícil, además tenia miedo

Miedo ¿?

Si, a que … bueno … te rieras de mi

Me he reído muchas veces de ti, y no he visto que te diera miedo – hombre Malfoy cuanto tiempo sin verte … AHGGG como odio cuando se comporta así

Ya pero esta vez … esta vez es distinto

PQ ¿?

Pues pq … bueno esta vez ha pasado algo entre nosotros

Si, unos picoteos – dice con retintín

Los dos sabemos que esto no son simples picoteos – creo que es la frase mas sincera y con mas intención que he dicho en toda mi vida, joder si voy a tener que pedir un sillón en la Real Academia de la Lengua

… - mierda otra vez la callada por respuesta, JODER, he metido la pata, va a mandarme a la mierda JODER QUE PATETICO SOY ¡, aquí en medio de un pasillo a las tantas de la madrugada, diciéndole a Malfoy que siento algo por el y encima..

JODER!

Que ¿?

PODIAS HABERME DICHO QUE ESTOY EN VOLAS! – le grito

Lo intente, pero no me dejaste – dice sonriendo de medio lado

Eh …

Parecías tan decidido a hablar, que bueno, tenia que aprovechar la situación

Para … ¿?

Pues para oírte, no eres muy dicho en la oratoria la verdad

Ya… es verdad – le miro con ojitos – podemos volver dentro , hace frió

Quieres acabar lo que empezamos ¿? – dice en tono neutral

No, solo quiero hablar – contesto sinceramente. Me mira reticente pero camina hacia la pared

Venga va, tu sabes que piedras son, si no no vamos a poder entrar

Otra vez estamos en la habitación , los dos vestidos, pq nada mas llegar he tenido que vestirme, estaba helado. Nos echamos en la cama, de nuevo como antes, tumbados mirando al techo, con nuestros cuerpos pegados el uno al otro, parece que hablar así puede ser mas fácil,

Soy todo oídos – dice el rubio cabron

Eh … - bien tengo que empezar yo, he sido yo el que le ha pedido que se quedara para hablar – mira Malfoy

Podrías llamarme por mi nombre ¿? – pregunta

Eh … si … creo que si, mira Draco

Gracias – dice

De nada, esto yo … mira Draco, voy a ser sincero, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que pasa en mi cabeza, es tal el desbarajuste que tengo allí arriba, que ni yo mismo logro entenderme

Aja

así que no se que decirte, solo se que no son picoteos , creo, que bueno hay algo mas, llevo días pensando en ti, en lo que pasaría entre nosotros, y la verdad era realmente agobiante no poder pensar en otra cosa, aparte de que no me sentía muy bien pensando esas cosas

Por ¿?

Bueno, siempre nos hemos llevado mal, así que de repente quiera devorar tu cuerpo pues como que no es ni medio normal

Quieres devorar mi cuerpo ¿? – esta sonriendo, lo se, pero no voy a mirarle, pq sino si que me lanzare a por su cuerpo

DRACO! – le grito

Vale … era broma … sigue

Si es que no se con que seguir, solo se, que bueno que todo es muy raro, que bueno antes cuando dijiste que ibas a devolverme el favor – sonrojo marca Potter, al canto – bueno pues … no me gusto … no así

Por que ¿, creí que te gustaba lo que te hacia – contesta un poco ofendido

Y me gusta … MERLIN ME ENCANTA – le oigo reírse – solo es que no lo quería así

así como ¿?

No se, me parecía que lo hacías por obligación, y bueno … así no me sentía bien, yo quería que … - encrucijada en mi mente, sigo para adelante y le digo lo demás , o me quedo en terreno seguro, PA ADELANTE COMO LOS DE ALICANTE – yo quería que tu lo desearas

…

No vas a decir nada ¿?

Que quieres que diga Harry ¿? – duda unos segundos y sigue hablando – yo también he pensado en ti estos días, y entiendo como te sientes, no es fácil entender esta situación, porque es la mas rara que se nos podía presentar, pero bueno, cuando te oí hablar con tu padrino … bueno … creí que tu tenias claro lo que pasaba, y bueno, si tu querías eso … yo … bueno … eh … yo …

Jajaja, que pasa te has quedado sin palabras ¿? – le digo maliciosamente

Si, todo se pega menos la hermosura – otro refrán muggle ¿, el jodio rubio esconde muchas cosas – pues bueno … yo quería estar contigo, así que si tenia que ser así … bueno me daba igual

Quie .. quieres estar conmigo ¿? – pregunto con miedo

Si

Pero … como … así como estamos – vale estamos entrando en TERRENO VEDADO ( eso no es una peli ¿? ) – o …

Me estas preguntando que si quiero algo mas contigo ¿?

Eh … - ufff así suena un poco fuerte no, quiero decir, así parece como que seria una relación no ¿? … y yo quiero eso ¿? … JODER QUE COÑO QUIERO YO, céntrate Harry, si no quieres que se vaya, si quieres algo mas que picoteos, lo que quieres es … - si creo que si te he preguntado eso

Si, quiero algo mas – responde rápido y con sinceridad, ME GUSTA

Vale – le digo, y ahora que ¿, porque creo que le acabo de preguntar que si quiere algo mas conmigo no ¿, vale ahora hay que definir MAS

Estas pensando que ese mas verdad ¿?

JODER! Deja de leer mi mente, ME DAS MIEDO

Jajaja, lo se porque yo también me pregunto lo mismo

En serio ¿? – pregunto asombrado, así que no lee mi mente, solo es que pensamos igual, coño quien lo diría, el hurón y yo pensando igual

Si, tu que piensas que es ese mas ¿?

No lo se, puede ser un mas … ya sabes … dar un paso mas … en MIERDA!

Que mono te pones cuando te sonrojas – dice mirándome de medio lado

Gracias, pero es un poco incomodo que se me suban los colores cada tres por cuatro

A mi me parece divertido

CLARO MAMON, como a ti no te pasa – le digo enfadado

Jajaja, bueno tu quieres dar ese paso ¿? … que ese sea nuestro mas ¿? – pregunta ahora mas serio

Eh … - piensa Harry, piensa – yo … creo … que … bueno … si quiero dar ese paso

Ya

Pero no quiero que ese sea nuestro mas – uiii que bonito y sincero me ha quedado, le gustara lo que he dicho ¿?

Yo tampoco , quiero decir, creo que quiero dar ese paso, pero … bueno … tampoco quiero que ese sea nuestro mas

Bueno, estamos de acuerdo en algo no ¿?

Si, eso parece. La verdad es que Severus tiene razón, el Apocalipsis debe de estar cerca

JAJAJAJAJAJA – reímos juntos unos segundos, me siento tan bien así con el.

MIERDA!

Que pasa¿?

Que voy a tener que darle la razón a Herms y Sirius

Por … ¿?

Creo que me has pegado fuerte – le miro de reojo y veo como me sonríe – me encanta tu sonrisa – uiiiii me estoy poniendo de un cursi, que ni yo mismo me lo creo

Lo se, te oí – dice con otra sonrisa mas maliciosa

COTILLA! – le recrimino

No, solo es que soy un chico atento a las conversaciones

Si, las de las demás ¡! – volvemos a reírnos , joder que bien me siento con el pero necesito algo – Draco

Si ¿?

Bésame

Mmmm… vale – dice maliciosamente

Pero hazlo como antes

Eins¿?

Si como cuando estábamos fuera, cuando iba a irme

Se incorpora y veo como avanza hacia mi, con la sonrisa mas maravillosa del mundo en sus labios , y una mirada que nunca le había visto, creo que es dulzura lo que transmiten esos ojos, JODER MALFOY Y DULZURA en el mismo pensamiento, va a ser que el Apocalipsis esta cerca. Me besa dulcemente, llena mis labios con su calor, y su ternura, y juro por Merlín que acabo de llegar al Paraíso.


	8. Chapter 8: Relaciones y Roces

No creo que el beso haya durado mas de unos segundos, pero para mi el mundo se ha parado. No se que significa esto, y sinceramente ahora mismo no me apetece para nada pensar en ello, solo se que me ha gustado sentirle así,

Tienes sueño¿? – me pregunta

La verdad es que no he dormido mucho estos días – confieso

Yo tampoco, … - creo que quiere decirme algo, porque una especie de suspiro ha salido de sus labios, espero pacientemente a que hable, no siempre voy a ser yo el que empiece, que se acostumbre el hurón – Harry ¿?

Si

Ahora, bueno ahora que ya sabemos que queremos algo mas, que … que va a pasar ¿?

Eh ¿, no entiendo

Si, quiero decir, creo que hay un punto que los dos tenemos claro – me sonrojo a pensar en ese punto, y las ganas de llegar a el empiezan a hacerse palpables en mi entrepierna, COÑA AMIGO CREI QUE TE HABIAS IDO A DORMIR POR HOY ¡! – pero tu dijiste, bueno , dijimos, que … había un mas, pero … no … bueno no esta claro no ¿?

Eh … bueno … - joder es verdad, tanto hablar de mases y puntos, y no hemos definido ni aclarado nada, pero que hay que definir y aclarar ¿? – ya si … esta como un poco en el aire no ¿?

Si, creo que si

De nuevo no hay palabras que decir, los dos estamos pensado lo se, pero es que todo esto es tan raro. Creo que antes de hablar, tengo que pensar, si darme un tiempo para aclarar mis ideas,

Creo que tenemos que pensar – le digo – bueno , quiero decir, que sabemos que queremos dos cosas mas, ese punto que tenemos claro, MAMON no te rías que te estoy viendo – le digo al ver como sonríe al ver mis mejillas encendidas

Valeeeeeeeeee, sigue

Y bueno, el otro que no tenemos tan claro , ese seria lo que hay que pensar

Ya pero es que yo no se que tengo que pensar

EH¿, coño no voy a decirte yo lo que tienes que pensar no ¿?

Pues si

A caso no tienes neuronas suficientes ¿? – se habrá quedado medio léelo por lo de Sirius y Snape, porque yo juro que estoy algo mas pa allá desde que Sirius me lo dijo

Jou, jou, que risa me da … no en serio Harry, ese otro punto que es ¿?

Eh … - OSTIA, buena pregunta

Ves, tú tampoco lo sabes – y me saca la lengua, será niñato!

Ui … que comportamiento tan adulto – le digo – sacas la lengua a todo el mundo cuando aciertas algo¿?

En serio Harry, que es lo que tenemos que pensar ¿? – parece preocupado, y la verdad es que no es para menos, porque bueno si no sabes lo que tienes que pensar, como vas a pensar en ello¿?... joder esto es peor que un trabalenguas … AIIIII que desesperación

No, se Draco, no se … es … difícil

Ya, lo se … por eso te pregunto, tu has dicho que debíamos pensar, así que di por sentado que tu sabias lo que había que pensar

Eh …

Ósea que hablabas por hablar ¿?

Eh ….

Para que me callara no ¿? – uiii que genio se gasta el jodio hurón

No, claro que no … solo que … bueno … - le digo que me da vergüenza decirle lo que estoy pensando¿? … si eso Harry dale otra razón para que se descojone de ti … GENIAL!

Harry …

Veras es que … bueno … si queremos algo mas que unos revolcones, bueno… eso … - UFFF UFFF que calor ¡, estoy sudando como un cerdo, JODER! Esto es muy chungo – joder Draco no me lo pongas tan difícil por favor

No te estoy poniendo las cosas difíciles, solo quiero que me des una orientación sobre lo que tengo que pensar

Ya, claro – digo frunciendo el ceño, seguro que si, jodio hurón, tu lo que quieres es verme sufrir y hacerme pasar un mal rato. PUÑETERO RUBIO, pq el universo conspira así contra mi … MAMIIIIIII, ains, en fin, tendré que hablarle no ¿? – bueno pues eso que si es algo mas, supongo que será una … especie de

De…¿?

Pues eso … una …

Una que Harry ¿?

UNA RELACION! – JODIO HURON CABRON!

Ah … - se queda en silencio un par de segundos – quieres que me piense si quiero una relación contigo ¿?

…- SERA CABRON EL PUÑETERO RUBIO, pq tiene que repetirlo¿, y decirlo con ese retintin, es un CAPULLO – te mola hacerme sonrojar verdad ¿?

Si, ya te dije que te pones muy mono cuando lo haces

Ya, claro

No me has contestado – vuelve a insistir

…

Harry ¿?

…

HARRY, vas a contestarme si o no ¿?

SI DRACO QUIERO SABER SI QUIERES UNA RELACION CONMIGO , CONTENTO¿? - le digo incorporándome para mirarle a la cara

Si, mucho – y me regala una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Eres un cabron – le digo sonriéndole

Gracias, me lo dicen muchas veces – y sigue sonriéndome, como puede tener una sonrisa tan bonita y ser tan cabron. AHG!

Me vuelvo a tumbar a su lado, permanecemos en silencio, pero solo un par de minutos

Vamos a dormir aquí ¿? – me pregunta

Eh …

Yo … a mi me gustaría dormir contigo – me dice , coño por una vez es el en primero en contestar

Bueno … la verdad, es que se esta bien aquí … - dormir tiene alguna connotación mas que la de descansar¿, quiero decir, es solo dormir, o es que mi rubito quiere algo mas , mmmm Q QIERA ALGO MAS, no puedo evitar sonreír ante el comentario

Si, por eso, te quedas entonces ¿? – me pregunta poniéndose sobre mi, y mirándome con ojitos de perrito

Hombre, si me lo pides así … - y le sonrió – esta bien me quedo

Bien, levanta

Eh¿?... no íbamos a dormir ¿? – este rubio esta un poco pa allá

Ya, pero deberíamos abrir la cama no ¿, ya sabes, para taparnos con las sabanas, no se como sueles dormir tu, pero yo tengo por norma quitarme la ropa, y después meterme bajo las sabanas, quizás para ti eso sea demasiado

Malfoy, Malfoy … ese tonito – le recrimino

Solo era una broma, venga, que son mas de las 2

YA ¿?... joder mañana me voy a sobar en todas las clases

Seguramente , venga …- se empieza a quitar la ropa

Que haces¿? – pregunto interesado, igual no es solo DORMIR, lo que vamos a hacer… ME GUSTA ME GUSTA!

Ya te dije que suelo dormir sin ropa, bueno con pijama, pero aquí no hay así que ..

Vas a dormir desnudo ¿? – bien bien … esto me gusta mas aun

Algún problema ¿?

No, por mi ninguno – y le muestro mi mejor sonrisa, mientras yo también me quito la ropa, si el va a dormir desnudo, yo no voy a ser menos

En un minuto esta completamente desnudo, se da la vuelta y

QUE COÑO ES ESO¿? – le digo al ver un enorme tatuaje en la espalda, pq coño no me dado cuenta hasta ahora ¿?

El que ¿?... ah el tatuaje, es un Dragón

Si ya veo, pero … quiero decir cuando te lo hiciste , y por que ¿?

Me lo hice este verano, en las vacaciones, no se, Blaise me hizo el dibujo y me gusto, así que fui a un local muggle y me lo hice

MUGGLE¿? – mi mandíbula se desencaja por completo

Si, hay que reconocer que tienen algunas cosas interesantes

Si como los refranes – digo jocosamente mientras paso a su lado para dejar mi ropa sobre el sofá, justo al lado de la suya

Re … que ¿?

Nada déjalo, derecha o izquierda ¿? – pregunto

Izquierda, siempre.

Bien, pq yo prefiero la derecha – echamos las sabanas para atrás y nos metemos en la cama

Estamos tumbados, desnudos, bajo las sabanas, y el silencio vuelve a apoderarse de nosotros, la verdad es que esto es tan raro y surrealista, que a cualquiera que se le diga me diría que si me he pegado un golpe contra algo,

No me has dicho si te gusto el tatuaje

Si, esta muy bien, un poco grande, quiero decir abarca toda la espalda, pero mola

Gracias, a ti no te gustaría tener uno

Eh … pues la verdad no lo había pensado, pero bueno no me gustan mucho las agujas

Na… no duele tanto … - sonríe – creo que pondré el despertador, para poder ir a nuestras casas antes de que los demás se despierten

Si, mejor, no quiero dar explicaciones, además creo que si tuviera que darlas o me tomarían por loco o se reirían de mi

Ya, jaja … bueno ya esta – bosteza – vaya, estoy muerto, será mejor que nos durmamos ya si

Toma la varita de la mesita que hay al lado de la cama y apunta a las antorchas. Nos quedamos en la completa oscuridad, se remueve un poco, parece que no encuentra una postura que le guste. Cada vez que lo hace, me roza, y eso no es bueno, porque sentirlo así, tan cerca, sabiendo que esta completamente desnudo, pues como que me pone en una situación un poco tensa y no digamos a mi amiguito que esta apunto de elevarse para formar una bonita tienda de campaña con las sabanas, a ver … si piensa Harry , en cosas no eróticas ni excitantes, las clases, si y los deberes, si eso … eso esta mejor. MIERDA CON EL HURON NO SE PODRA ESTAR QUIETO! AGHHH , un roce mas y me lanzo sobre el, lo juro. Donde iba yo, a si, ya pociones, deberes, historia de la magia , mmm me esta entrando el sueño, si eso es … historia de la magia, charlas monótonas sobre guerras de duendes, muy bien … eso es, me voy a quedar dormido enseguida,

Harry , estas dormido ¿? – mierda PUÑETERO HURON

No – contesto secamente

Oye … puedo … puedo abrazarte¿? – esa es su voz o la de un niño de 3 años pidiendo chuches a sus padres ¿?

Eh … - me arriesgo a que mi amiguito monte una fiesta por si solo, o me arriesgo a que el se enfade … en fin … - Si, claro que puedes – contesto al final

Bien

Así que aquí lo tengo ahora mismo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho, y el brazo derecho sobre mi cintura, rondando peligrosamente la zona limite. UFFFF creo que tendré que hablar con el, y decir que no es bueno que durmamos juntos, solo con el roce de su piel ya se me enciende todo el cuerpo, y así es imposible dormir. Pero necesito descansar, llevo unos días apenas durmiendo una o dos horas, y corro el peligro de quedarme dormido en pociones, y entonces Snape me mataría, pero bueno, podría decirle que se lo de Sirius , que ahora soy yo el que utiliza su picadero, jeje, le tendría bien pillado. Un momento… JODER JODER JODER! Estoy durmiendo en la misma cama que , mi padrino y Snape … BUAHGGGGGGGGGGGG creo que voy a vomitar. Bueno, al menos creo que esto a calmado a mi amiguito, buff menos mal. Será mejor que deje de pensar e intente dormir, porque sino va a ser peor, cualquiera aguanta a Hermione maña …

Ui … creo que he oído un ruidito, va en fin, será el despertador de Ron, mmmm a ver si puedo dormir otro ratito mas, y soñar con algo placentero, si … algo como una mano rozando mis piernas, si eso esta bien, si algo como unos labios repartiendo besos por mi pecho, delineando con la lengua las curvas de mis abdominales, llegando hasta la zona de la pelvis, algo como una mano rozando mis testículos, masajeando la base de mi pene, si algo como mi amiguito irguiéndose en señal de buenos días, algo como una boca en mi …

ohhhhhhhhhh … - joder que sueño tan real.

Abro un poquito los ojos, no veo muy bien, todo esta un poco vidrioso

mmmmmmmmmmmm ahhhh – joder vaya sueño, que me hace sentir aun estando despierto

Un momento, que es eso rubio que esta sobre mí

AHHHHHHHHH – joder, el rubio, se me había olvidado

Ahora sintiendo su boca succionar mi pene, lamiéndolo con ansia, y marcando un ritmo lento con su cabeza, recuerdo que hemos pasado la noche juntos. Le siento sacarse mi miembro de la boca, para lamerle la punta con la lengua despacio, con una lentitud pasmosa, pero solo dura un segundo, joder parece ansioso por devorarlo, ME ENCANTA. Vuelve a metérselo en la boca, y comienza una succión mas rápida, llevo mis manos hasta su cabello y enredo mis dedos entre ellos para hacerle notar que estoy despierto, y que necesito que aumente el ritmo. A esto también le añado que mi cadera parece tener vida propia, y se levanta poco a poco, para hacerle profundizar en la succión, parece que se ha dado cuenta de que todo lo que hago, es porque necesito mas ritmo, así que se mueve cada vez mas deprisa, haciendo que me retuerza del placer,

mmmmmmmmm massss mas – es lo único que puedo articular, joder me va a volver loco con este ritmo

Me hace caso y aumenta aun más si cabe el ritmo de la succión, haciendo además algo de presión con la mano en la base de mi pene, lo que hace que pasados un segundo mas, me corra estrepitosamente en su boca, acompañando a mis espasmos orgásmico , con un sonoro

JODER! – ha sido un gemido de esos que te desgarran las cuerdas vocales, pero si hasta ahora había tenido unos orgasmos geniales con el, este ha sido apoteósico

Asciende hasta mi cara, y saca la lengua para lamer una gota de semen que le ha quedado en la comisura de los labios. Joder, eso me ha puesto como una moto, así que no puedo evitar lanzarme ansioso a por sus labios, y devorarlos como no lo había hecho nunca. Tengo que abandonar sus labios, pq después del orgasmo estoy aun con una respiración un poco entre cortada, y el aire había empezado a faltarme

Joder si vas a despertarme así todos los días, te juro que dormiría contigo una eternidad – le digo mientras me dejo caer rendido en la cama

A si ¿? … vale entonces me pensare si hacerlo o no mas veces – comenta divertido mientras me da un pequeño beso en los labios – JODIO RUBIO, va a volverme loco de remate

Le veo como se levanta varita en mano, para prender las antorchas y acercarse hasta el sofá donde descansan nuestras ropas,

Si no te das prisa llegaras tarde a clase

Si llegara pronto seria una novedad, y no quiero mal acostumbrar a los profesores – digo retozando entre las sabanas

Ya bueno, pero te recuerdo que tenemos pociones dobles

MIERDA, ahora ya no quiero despertar mas contigo – le digo cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho – esas cosas no se pueden decir a estas horas de la mañana, ES CRUEL ¡!

Jaja, venga toma tu ropa – dice lanzándola hasta la cama

Cojo mi varita apunto hacia mi entrepierna y la limpio, y después vuelvo a apuntarme para quedar vestido en unos segundos.

Listo, vamos¿?

Si

Te llevare con mi capa hasta las mazmorras

Vaya, vas a dejarme en la puerta de mi casa y después me darás un beso de despedida ¿? … eso suena a fin de cita

Malfoy, camina – le digo sonriendo de medio lado.

Salimos de nuestro escondite bajo la capa, observo mientras caminamos, que se ha abrazado a mi cintura, esta vez lo ha hecho sin que yo halla tenido que llevar su mano allí, y la verdad es que me siento bien, sintiéndole así cercano a mi. No tardamos mas que unos 10 minutos en llegar a las puertas de su casa, aun debajo de la capa, me doy la vuelta para besarle, si es cursi, y de comedio romántica, pero quiero llevarme el sabor de sus besos para todo el día. Es un beso de esos que me vuelven loco, tierno y calido. Podría perderme en esos labios todo el día, pero es hora de marcharme. Me separo de el, y le dejo salir de la capa, antes de que diga la contraseña al cuadro, yo ya me he dado la vuelta y camino en dirección a mi torre. Solo he avanzado un par de pasos cuando le oigo llamarme,

Harry ¿?

Si – digo dándomela vuelta

Cuando … cuando … bueno mas bien cuanto tiempo … hemos de pensar ¿? – evito soltar una carcajada pq esta hablando con una pared, puesto que yo estoy en la otra dirección

Eh … - la verdad es que he estado a punto de decirle que yo ya no necesito pensar nada , pero aun sigo teniendo miedo, así que miento – no lo se, un par de días o así no ¿?

Eh … si claro esta bien – es tristeza lo que siento en sus palabras

Pasa algo ¿? – le pregunto

No, nada , solo es que … bueno nada déjalo – dice y se da la vuelta

No puedo evitarlo, tendría que haber salido para mi torre pero las ganas me pueden mas así que corro hasta el , justo antes de que cruce por el retrato, le cojo la mano

Que pasa Draco ¿? – le pregunto saliendo de bajo la capa

Nada.. solo es que … bueno … - agacha la cabeza, es la primera vez en mi vida que le veo hacer eso, le noto nervioso y triste, joder , quiero abrazarle, pero no, tengo que ser fuerte – bueno … dos días … dos días … sin verte son mucho – OISSSSSSSSSSSSSS QUE MONO, joder ya soy peor que el… GENIAL, pervertido y ñoño, una combinación perfecta

Bueno, yo … pensaba que nos veríamos igual – añado

Si¿? – contesta mostrándome su sonrisa

Si, bueno, mientras pensamos lo que haremos, podemos , bueno vernos en el sitio de nuestros padrinos no ¿?

Eh … si claro … suena bien – dice sonriéndome

Bueno, pues nos vemos esta noche – digo desapareciendo bajo la capa

Vale, misma hora, mismo sitio¿?

SI!

Contesto antes de desaparecer corriendo por los corredores del colegio, ni siquiera abro el mapa. Corro, mas bien diría que floto con una rapidez increíble hasta llegar a la puerta de mi torre. Afortunadamente la Señora Gorda no esta dormida,

SABANNA – le digo

Eh … quien habla ¿? – pregunta mirando a todos lados

Joder debo recordar quitarme la capa, cuando quiero que me vean!. Salgo de ella y me ve, frunce el entrecejo, parece que no le agrada la hora de mi llegada, pero no dice nada. Solo abre la puerta, y yo corro escaleras arriba, espero que los chicos aun estén durmiendo,

HARRY JAMES POTTER ¡! – el grito resuena en toda la estancia

Buenos días Herms – digo sin dar la vuelta, esto atrapado no se que voy a hacer ¡!

SE PUEDE SABER DE DONDE VIENES A ESTAS HORAS¿? – pregunta, bueno mas bien grita con entonación de pregunta

Herms, podrías bajar la voz, todo el colegio va a oírte

Me importa un cuerno el colegio Harry, de donde vienes ¿?

Eh … yo … - HELP HELP! Algún alma caritativa que me eche un cable, algo por dios … cri cri cri … nada ni los jodios grillos me ayudaran ahora – eh … mira tengo que ducharme, no quiero llegar tarde

Que llegaras pronto seria una novedad – responde ofendida

Lo se, pero bueno, siempre hay tiempo para asombrar a los demás no ¿? – ui … no creo que eso cuele

HARRY, donde has estado ¿?

Mira Herms, siento si no te gusta lo que voy a decirte pero …

Pero …

No voy a contestarte donde he estado, son cosas mías, y no tengo porque dar explicaciones – no creeríais que le iba a contar que he dormido con el rubito no ¿, estoy desquiciado, pero todo tiene un punto

Pero Harry, solo me preocupo por ti

Lo se Herms, pero tranquila, no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte – bueno igual un poco si, vamos igual sufrirías un ataque cardiaco si te contara lo que he estado haciendo, pero vamos, es un pequeño factor que podemos obviar

Pero Harry…

Voy a ducharme Herms, buenos días

Y termino de subir las escaleras, para entrar en mi habitación. Vaya, los chicos ya están despiertos, otra rondita de preguntas, lo veo venir

Ei colega, de donde narices vienes ¿? – me pregunta Ron mientras se despereza

Eh … voy a ducharme

Pero Harry …

Afortunadamente, cuando Ron acaba de despertarse esta bastante lento de reflejos, y no ha podido hacer nada para que yo cogiera mi toalla y me metiera en el baño.Me doy una ducha rápida, y me visto con una rapidez que deja a los chicos patidifusos, normalmente suelo ser el ultimo para todo, para despertar, para ducharme, para vestirme y para bajar al Gran Comedor, pero hoy he hecho lo que normalmente tardo en hacer una hora, en solo 15 minutos. Así que ante los expectantes ojos de mis amigos, salgo camino del Gran Comedor, huyendo de preguntas y miradas interrogatorios.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, no lo evito, solo dejo que mi cabeza gire disimuladamente a su mesa, y allí esta el. Sentado solo, con la mirada fija en el profeta, espero un par de segundos, para que note mis ojos sobre el, no me defrauda y levanta la vista del diario para mirarme. Nos sonreímos apenas un segundo, y yo camino hacia mi mesa.

Colega se puede saber que bicho te ha picado ¿? – me pregunta Ron al llegar a mi altura

Eh … ninguno, tengo hambre tu no ¿?

YO SIEMPRE TENGO HAMBRE HARRY! – exclama ofendido

Vale bien, por lo menos mientras dure el desayuno estará ocupado, y me dejara tranquilo, lejos de incomodas preguntas. Pero claro, Hermione es Hermione,

Harry no vas a contarnos donde estuviste anoche – pone carita de niña buena

No, Herms, no lo haré – puedes poner la cara que quieras amiguita, pero hoy no me vas a sacar nada!

Pero … - pone morritos

Herms, por favor – jo, es que esta tan mona y adorable, cuando pone esa carita

He dicho que

Anda … te ayudare con los deberes – y me sonríe de oreja

QUE NO! – mierda, debí decir que si, a ver quien me hecha una mano ahora con los dichosos deberes

Anda … - y se abraza a mi brazo mientras apoya la cabeza en el hombro – anda por fi, por fi … anda …

Herms … - joder que pesadita … no se da cuenta que no puedo contarle nada ¿? … joder una excusa, un algo … joder … VOLDEMORT! Donde estas cuando se te necesita ¿? – de verdad que no puedo contarte nada

Vaya , Harry creí que éramos amigos – se suelta de mi, JODER ¡! Se enfado

Herms … es que … es algo difícil de explicar

Ya claro

Por favor, es que … creo que no lo entenderías – consigo decir al final

QUE DICES ¿, soy tu mejor amiga, cualquier cosa que me digas la entenderé

Eh … creo que no – joder, no se da cuenta de que si le cuento esto tendré que cargar en mi conciencia con su muerte prematura¡!

Vamos Harry, que puedes haber hecho que yo no entienda

Eh … - liarme con un tío¿?... y no con un tío cualquiera, liarme con Malfoy. Instintivamente giro un poco la cabeza para verle, sigue en la misma postura que antes, leyendo atentamente el Profeta, pq a el no le acosan a preguntas y a mi si ¿? NO ES JUSTO! Puñetero hurón, siempre tiene que tener suerte el jodio!

Harry ¿?

Herms de verdad que no puedo, por lo menos no ahora , lo siento – me levanto si apenas probar bocado y camino en soledad hasta las mazmorras.

Llego el primero, claro esta aun faltan unos 10 minutos para que comience la clase. Bueno por primera vez Snape no podrá quitarme puntos por atravesar tarde la puerta de clase, dejo mis cosas en la mesa y me siento con la mirada perdida, pensando en mi rubito y las maravillosas que sabe hacer … OH OH … mala idea ,eso es un aliciente para mi amiguito, y no me apetece pasar un mal rato ahora. Así que me levanto y comienzo a deambular por la clase

CRASH! – un ruido dentro del despacho del profesor me hace bajar a la realidad

Profesor, esta bien ¿? – digo acercándome a la puerta

POM! – otro ruido esta vez mas seco , joder a ver si le esta dando algo al tío, será mejor que vaya a ver

Camino hasta la puerta tomo la perilla, la giro abro la puerta y

JODER JODER JODER! – me doy la vuelta y salgo corriendo de hasta la puerta de la clase

MIERDA! MIERDAAAAAAAAAA – es lo único que puedo decir

Joder, mierda… pq estas cosas tienen que pasarme a mi … joder! JODER! Q poder del universo se alía contra mi ¿?

PQ ¿? – exclamo mirando al techo

Joder, ya nunca podré volver a mirar a Sirius a la cara, joder ¡!.JODER, creo que la imagen de Sirius montando a Snape me acompañara el resto de mi vida. JODER JODER JODER!


	9. Chapter 9: Castigos y Caricias

No puedo cerrar los ojos, no puedo, si lo hago volverá, y no se ira. NO PUEDO CERRAR LOS OJOS! NO PUEDO. Me repito una y otra vez, me deslizo por la pared y me quedo sentado con la cabeza apoyada ntra la misma y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Harry… estas bien ¿? – alguien se aparado frente a mi, a ver que mire quien es …

MIERDA, vete fuera, FUERA! No quiero verte – parpadeo y la imagen vuelve a mi - MIERDA NO POR FAVOR OTRA VEZ NO!... MIERDA!

Harry … yo … - parece que mi querido y puñetero padrino no encuentra palabras para explicarme q COÑO HACIA EN EL DESPACHO CON SNAPE… mierda no Harry no pienses en eso, piensa en otra, cosa, en tu rubio, eso eso, piensa en tu rubio, es mejor que lo otro – de verdad siento que … bueno … yo

SIRIUS NO VUELVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA! – le grito

Harry por favor, de verdad, lo siento, yo no pretendía que … bueno nos vieras

PERO OS VI SIRIUS OS VI … joder no voy a poder dormir nunca mas, si cierro los ojos yo … joder joder … - me levanto despacio me giro sobre los talones y comienzo a golpearme contra la pared, - JODER JODER JODER – un golpe, un joder – Joder – golpe – Joder – golpe

Bueno, lo siento de verdad , pero bueno … no es para tanto

QUE NO ES PARA TANTO DICES ¿? … Sirius acabo de pillarte montando a mi profesor de pociones, y me dices que no es para tanto¿? – la vena de la yugular me palpita de tal manera que me da la sensación que va a estallar

Tranquilo Harry, te va a dar algo

Claro que me va a dar algo Sirius, joder … esa imagen no va a desaparecer de mi mente jamás – estoy seguro que será la ultima imagen que vea antes de morir, BUAGH!

Venga va, no es para tanto, tendrías que ver como esta Sev, jaja

Eso encima ríete so cabron!

Es que … jajaja – empieza a partir de risa – es gracioso , jajaja. Sev esta al borde del colapso, esta mas pálido incluso que tu, jajaja

Eso no me consuela, soy un pobre niño que acaba de ver como su padrino … joder ni decirlo quiero… que me pongo malo solo con pensar en decirlo

Ya claro, cuando tu lo pruebes con Malfoy a ver si me dices lo mismo

QUE ¿? – encima el muy guarro me dice esas cosas – SIRIUS! Se supone que eres mi padrino, que deberías decirme que estas cosas han de tomarse con calma y esas cosas , q están mal o yo que se

Claro que deben de tomarse con calma, pero no voy a mentirte diciéndote que están mal, si tu supieras

SIRIUS!

JAJAJA, vale , vale ya me callo

Mejor

Bueno, que tal con Malfoy ¿? – pregunta

Eh …

Harry, venga cuéntame, ayer habíais quedado no ¿?

Si

Y … bien os gusto el sitio¿?

Si, estaba un poco sucio pero bueno lo arreglamos y pasamos allí la noche

QUE¿? – ahora al que se le salen los ojos es a mi padrino – entonces ya …

No, Sirius no, nosotros solo … bueno hablamos

Ya, solo hablasteis – eh no parece muy convencido

Si… bueno mas o menos

Jaja, vale anda, y bueno que hablasteis ¿?

SIRIUS! – exclaman tras de el Herms y Ron

Chicos! – les dice avanzando hasta ellos para abrazarles –

Q haces aquí Sirius ¿, ha pasado algo ¿? – pregunta curiosa Hermione

Eh … - venga valiente diles que te has venido a revolcar con Snape

Sirius ha venido a ver… - empiezo a decir

A verle a el, a mi querido y amado ahijado – dice estrujándome contra su pecho, se agacha hasta mi oído y me susurra – si dices algo, juro que te dejare en manos de Sev – palidezco del susto – verdad Harry ¿?

Si, si … ha venido a hacerme una visitilla – contesto algo acojonado

Bueno, creo que tenéis clase no ¿?

Si – responde Ron

Pues nada, será mejor que os deje no quiero que el profesor os castigue – me lanza una mirada siniestra … aiii mamita que miedo me da esto y si finjo ponerme enfermo ¿? – Harry te busco luego, tenemos que terminar de hablar

Eh ¿?

Quiero que termines de contarme lo de Mal…

Eh … si ya .. ya … luego te cuento – empiezo a empujarle , el muy bocazas ha estado a punto de meter la pata – venga vete ya – ahora soy yo el que le lanza una mirada asesina

Bueno vale, te busco, adiós chicos – dice perdiéndose por los pasillos

Que es lo que le tienes que contar a tu padrino¿? – pregunta la cotilla de mi amiga

Eh …

Señor Potter puede dejar de perder el tiempo fuera de mi clase y entrar antes de que cierre las puertas¿? – aii mamita, lo que me espera, bufff, calma Harry date la vuelta despacio y contesta con educación

Si … si – joder mierda que me entra la risa – jajaja,- no puedo evitarlo y una sonora carcajada me sale desde lo mas profundo de mi ser

Harry! – dice Hermione entre dientes – te va a matar

Yo … lo sien… jajaja … de verdad … profe … yo jajajajaj – no puedo evitarlo, es que le veo y la imagen me viene a la mente, y vale que solo me causa repulsión pero es que es tan surrealista, que tengo que reírme para no llorar

Señor Potter , esta usted castigado esta noche a las 10 en mi despacho

No … no , jajaja – mierda puñetera risa nerviosa – por favor, de verdad … yo lo siento, jaja

No hay nada mas que añadir Señor Potter, ahora pasen los tres o les quitare 30 puntos mas

Mas ¿? – pregunta Hermione

Si, porque ahora mismo pienso restarles 5 puntos a cada uno por llegar tarde

Pero … - Hermione desiste , puesto que Snape le lanza una mirada asesina

Los tres entramos en la clase, pero yo no puedo evitar seguir riendo por lo bajo. Joder, es que no logro que se me vaya esta estupida risa tonta, pero es que al oír su voz, fue como un acto reflejo, la imagen de mi padrino sobre el … BUAGH, creo que mejor dejare de recordar, porque sino será peor.

Buff, respira Harry, respira, inspira, expira, eso es despacio, inspira, espira. Bufff esto ya esta mejor. Snape esta hablando frente a la clase, explicando alguno de los pasos mas complicados, sobre la poción de la pizarra. Parece que es algo contra el mal de ojo, anda no sabia yo que eso era real, siempre pensé que era un cuento o algo así. En fin, será mejor que tome nota, que bastante tengo yo con que me haya castigado esta noche, MIERDA! Esta noche no, JODER, mi cita con Draco. EINS? Cita y Draco en el mismo pensamiento…joder que mal estoy, aunque bueno, creo que tendré que empecé acostumbrarme a esto, quiero decir, si de verdad vamos a tener una relación, JODER ¡! Una relación, entre el hurón y yo. Si alguien pudiera oírme diría que estoy completamente loco, pero bueno la culpa la tiene el, si eso es, el maldito hurón me esta volviendo loco. Miro hacia su mesa, y parece absorto en la explicación de Snape, esta tan concentrado que no nota mi mirada, mejor así puedo deleitarme en las facciones de su cara, en sus labios carnosos, MERLIN, que ganas de besarle. AUTOCONTROL HARRY, AUTOCONTROL.

Comienzo a copiar las instrucciones en la pizarra , así como los ingredientes, parece bastante difícil, genial lo que me faltaba, seguro que Snape me quitara puntos porque voy a cagarla, en fin

Hoy se pondrán por parejas, así que venga, y no armen jaleo – advierte, voy en dirección de Ron - Señor Potter venga aquí – mierda y ahora que – esta poción es extremadamente peligrosa, y como se de su "destreza" con las pociones, se pondrá con mi mejor alumno, Señor Malfoy venga aquí – BIEN! Si me tiro a sus brazos y le beso se notara demasiado no¿?... la verdad es que Snape no parece tan mal tipo, es bueno en pociones, además Sirius esta enamorado de el no ¿? … JODER ESTO ES LO QUE ME FALTABA! Snape me empieza a caer bien – Señorita Granger, póngase con el Señor Lombotong – veo la cara de Hermione, pobrecilla, si yo soy un patoso, que no sea Neville

Draco y yo nos ponemos a trabajar en la primera mesa de la clase, pegada casi a la de Snape, pero afortunadamente no hay alumnos cerca, así que puedo hablar con tranquilidad

Esta noche no voy a poder ir – le digo

Eh ¿? … por ¿? – pregunta lacónicamente

Snape me ha castigado

Que has hecho ¿?

Nada

Ya, seguro

Bueno … yo … - me acerco mas a el para que nadie me escuche (VALE MIENTO ME ACERCO PQ QUIERO SENTIR SU CUERPO CONTRA EL MIO, dios que patético que soy) – les pille

Les pillaste ¿? – repite

Si, a el … ya mi padrino

Yo creí, que tu padrino ya le habría dicho a Severus que lo sabias, no es para tanto

Es que no te he dicho como les pille

Eh¿?

Mi padrino … - joder que asco – estaba … bueno el … estaba

Venga Harry es para hoy

Estabamontantoatupadrino

QUE¿! – genial rubito no podías gritar mas ¿?

Señor Malfoy ocurre algo ¿? – Snape se ha acercado a nuestra mesa, y Draco esta mas pálido que de costumbre – Señor Malfoy he dicho que si ocurre algo

… - Draco parece en shock , no reacciona , así que no me queda otra que darle un sutil codazo – auccch… eh … no señor, no ocurre nada

Seguro ¿? – pregunta Snape levantando una ceja

Si, señor

Esta bien, continuad

Genial Draco, casi nos pilla – refunfuño

Joder, es que sueltas una noticia así, como si nada … como quieres que reaccione

No si te entiende, yo creo que voy a tener pesadillas el resto de mi vida

así que te castigo porque les pillaste en plena acción, claro interrumpirías el momento cumbre, y se enfadaría – dice riéndose

En realidad me castigo porque me reí en su cara

QU¿? – a duras penas consigo ponerle la mano en la boca

DRACO! – le digo entre dientes – no quiero que me castigue toda la semana

Ya .. yo vale, como es que te reíste de el ¿?

Es que no pude evitarle, estábamos en la puerta, vino a quitarnos puntos por llegar tarde y en cuanto le mire a la cara, me acorde de lo que acababa de ver y claro … me entro la risa

Joder, mira que reírte en su cara – dice mientras corta en cuadraditos unas ramas de sauce

Ya pero era eso, o me echaba a llorar, de la impresión – sonrió y sigo preparando la poción

Y a que hora es el castigo ¿?

A las 10, aquí en su despacho, además en su despacho, joder, me va a traer unos recuerdos que

Jaja

No te rías mamón ¡!

Vale, vale … quieres … bueno quieres que te espere ¿?

Eh … no se

Bueno si no quieres no pasa nada – dice mientras vuelve a concentrarse en la poción, ahora pela unas cebolletas. Jo , es que se pone tan mono, cuando actúa así, aiisss me lo quiero comer enterito. BUFFF grado de ñoñeria aumentando por segundos. Llevo mi mano sobre la suya y la acaricio

Si quiero que me esperes, solo es que … no se a que hora voy a salir, y bueno, no quiero hacerte esperar – le digo con sinceridad

Ya, bueno no importa, nos veremos mañana si es que no te castigan otra vez

No, tranquilo me portare bien – digo mientras le aprieto la mano, solo lo hago unos segundos porque noto que Snape anda cerca

PUM!

Vaya, ya han pasado 15 minutos – digo mientras me giro para ver a una malhumorada Hermione que intenta limpiarse la sustancia pringosa de la túnica

El resto de la clase me la paso mirando como trabajo, rozándole cada vez que puedo, y devolviéndole las sonrisas que me regala. No hablamos mucho, porque Snape se pase cada poco por nuestra mesa, y así es un poco difícil tener algo de intimidad.

El tiempo se pasa volando a su lado, y cuando quiero darme cuenta, yo ya camino con mis amigos, mientras el se va en dirección contraria con los suyos.

Ojala pudiera decir que el resto del día me pasa así de rápido, pero para mi desgracia, el tiempo parece jugar en mi contra, y avanza muy despacio. Las clases se me hacen interminables y el asedio de mis amigos no las hace mucho mas llevaderas, llevan todo el día preguntadome lo que hice anoche, y lo que tengo que contarle a Sirius, por mas que les intente decir que no es su asunto ellos no entran en razón, y vuelven a la carga,

JODER! Vale ya no ¿? – esta es la respuesta que consigue Hermione tras horas y horas de interrogatorio

Recojo mis cosas y salgo de la biblioteca, estoy tan agobiado que no se que hacer, salir a fuera esta descartado, esta diluviando, a la torre mucho menos, fijo que allí también habrá alguien esperando para interrogarme. Así que decido que la mejor opción es la sala de menesteres. Camino en dirección a las escaleras, pero parece ser que día de interrogatorio no ha terminado,

Harry, espera ¡! – dice Sirius desde el otro lado del pasillo – he estado todo el día buscándote

Ya, y yo evitándote – respondo con gracia

Te noto algo malhumorado, ha pasado algo con Malfoy

No, no ha pasado nada

Y entonces ¿?

Joder, que pasa que tengo cara de delincuente que todo el mundo tiene que estar interrogándome ¿?

Vaya, Harry tranquilo, venga, vamos a las cocinas, pediremos un chocolate y hablaremos tranquilos te parece bien ¿?

Eh … vale – un chocolate siempre es un chocolate

Llegamos en unos 10 minutos hasta las cocinas y allí, Sirius le ha pedido a uno de los elfos, unos chocolates y unas galletas, los cojemos y nos vamos a una pequeña mesa que hay en el fondo.

mmm que rico – dice mientras pega un sorbo

Sirius por favor, límpiate – le digo

Que ..¿?

El morro que lo tienes lleno de chocolate

Ah.. eh .. oh perdona ,jaja

Bueno, cuéntame que te pasa

Nada, solo que mis amigos se creen con el derecho de interrogarme

Ya, pero eso es porque se preocupan por ti

Ya lo se, pero cuando les digo que hay cosas que no les puedo contar, deberían entenderlo no¿?

Supongo que si, que es lo que no quieres contarles

Lo de Draco – respondo tajantemente

Vaya, ya es Draco …

Que quieres decir , con YA es Draco ¿?

Nada, que ayer, al principio era una ella, luego fue un el, y después fue Malfoy, pero hoy directamente ya es Draco

Eh …

así que yo tenia razón verdad ¿?

En que ¿?

En que te pego fuerte

Eh … - mierda que cacho de capullo que tengo por padrino – si – murmuro

QUE ¿, no te he oído – pero que cabron, creo que eso esta en el gen de los Black, anda coño! Mira ya se de donde lo saco Draco

Que si, me ha pegado fuerte – confieso

TE LO DIJE ¡! – dice triunfantemente

La perra chica pa ti Sirius – le contesto sin ganas

Eins ¿?

Nada, déjalo

Bueno que paso ayer ¿?

Nada , solo hablamos ya te lo dije

Si pero bueno, de que hablasteis

Sobre … bueno … sobre lo que queríamos hacer

Y puedo saber lo que queréis hacer ¿? – creo que voy a omitir el punto que Draco y yo tenemos claro, y pasarme al otro, no quiero mortificar a mi padrino, aunque el mamón se lo merece, pero yo no tengo ganas de sufrir uno de esos subidotes de calor a mis mejillas

Vamos a pensar

A pensar ¿?

Si … a pensar … si … bueno si empezamos una relación

AH SI ¿? – pregunta sorprendido

Si

Vaya, te ha dado mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba

Gracias – contesto un poco apesadumbrado

Bueno, creo que no te importa mucho que te haya pegado tan fuerte no ¿?

Eh… no se … - me importa que me haya dado tan fuerte ¿, no se, a ver que piense, me pirro por besarle, por sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Ansió tocarle, y estar con el, su sonrisa me cautiva, y me parece mono cuando muestra su timidez, PUES VA A SER QUE NO! – no la verdad es que no me importa, creo que lo voy asumiendo

Jaja, te entiendo a mi me paso lo mismo con Sev

NI ME MENTES A ESA SERPIENTE!

Harry, estas hablando de mi pareja

PUES TU PAREJA ES UN CABRON!

HARRY!

Lo es, me ha castigado esta noche, y por su culpa no voy a poder ver a Draco esta noche – contesto cruzándome de brazos

Te ha castigado ¿, por ¿?

Pues pq va a ser… pq os pille

No creo que Sev haya hecho tal cosa

Si, lo ha hecho – cuanto tiempo me durara la mentira¿?

Seguro Harry¿?

Eh … bueno … tal vez … solo tal vez … puede que me haya castigado pq me carcajee en su cara

QUE HICISTE QUE ¿?

Es que … cuando le vi, bueno después de el asunto t

EL ASUNTO T ¿?

Si el asunto TRAUMA

Jajajajaja

No te rías , vas tener que pagarme un psicólogo para superar lo que vi

No seas exagerado y termina de contarme

Bueno pues cuando le vi, me entro la risa, y no pude parar de reírme, se enfado y me castigo

Vaya, te disculpaste

Si

Seguro ¿?

Si, entre risas, pero lo hice

HARRY, eso no es una disculpa

Bueno que mas da, sea como sea, tu noviecito me ha jodido el plan para esta noche

Vaya, lo siento

Ya, bueno, da igual, creo que voy a ir a terminar los deberes a mi cuarto, para ir a cenar antes de pasar a ver a la serp..

Harry!

Vale, vale … no digo nada

Me he pasado casi 2 horas encerradas en el cuarto, tumbadas en mi cama con las cortinas echadas, para evitar más cuestiones y preguntas, ni siquiera he bajado a cenar. La verdad es que no me apetecía para nada ver a Draco ahora, y saber que no voy a poder disfrutar de el esta noche, así que he matado el hambre con alguna golosina que guardaba en el baúl. Faltan apenar 15 minutos para las 10 así que será mejor que vaya para las mazmorras,cojo la capa, aunque no se muy bien por que y me la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Camino, mas bien me arrastro por el colegio hasta llegar a las mazmorras, llego a la clase y veo que la puerta esta entre abierta, oigo unas voces en el despacho del profesor, esta vez no pienso acércame, por mi ya se puede estar muriendo que yo no pienso meter mi cabeza en aquel lugar,

Vamos Sev… es que no te acuerdas de lo difícil que fue para nosotros

No sigas por ahí, no vas a convencerme

Pero Sev, son tan jóvenes, y se están conociendo, pq vas a privarlos de pasar una noche juntos

Pq ese mocoso se carcajeo en mi cara ¡! – exclamo

Ya bueno, el pobre se llevo un buen susto cuando nos vio, esta traumatizado

Me importa una mierda como este, no pienso consentirle ese comportamiento

Vamos, Sev, anda por fi

Sirius, no sigas por ahí

Por donde por aquí

Mmmmmm

Anda Sev, además si no tienes que estar con Harry, yo se de alguien que puede hacerte compañía

Simmm … quien .. ahhh

Que te parece si … - ahora no se oye nada , solo unas respiraciones agitadas, y algún que otro gemidito, que bien se van a poner a follar como conejos y yo aquí fuera. GENIAL!

EJEM EJEM! – toso desde fuera del despacho , nada ni puto caso, claro deben estar poniéndose las botas, los muy cabrones – EJEM EJEM! – nada – PROFESOR SNAPE, ya he llegado

Sirius, tu ahijado ya esta aquí

Eh … vale, espera aquí – mi padrino sale del despacho METIENDOSE LA CAMISA POR EL PANTALON, pero por MERLIN, que par de degenerados – Hola, Harry, mira he hablado con Sev y va a perdonarte el castigo, si tu le pides disculpas

Ya si, claro HAS HABLADO! – le digo señalándole la bragueta bajada

Eh … bueno quieres que te levante el castigo si o no ¿?

SI SI ¡! – respondo con rapidez

Pues venga pasa

No hay no – digo con repelus

PQ ¿?

Pues pq … me recuerda a … por favor ahí no

BUFFF , esta bien espera – entra en el despacho y un par de segundos después sale acompañado de Snape – Harry hay algo que tienes que decirle a Severus verdad ¿?

Si, yo .. siento mucho lo de esta mañana profesor, no era mi intención reírme, y bueno … tampoco interrumpir – noto como al decir eso, Snape se tensa y sus mejillas se cargan de color rojizo

Esta bien, acepto sus disculpas, ya puede irse

Gracias Señor, gracias Sirius – le digo al pasar por su lado

Señor Potter ¿?

Si , profesor

Tenga cuidado con lo que le hace a mi ahijado le estaré vigilando

Eh .. si señor – coño será que le va el rollo voayeur ¿? MERLIN! ESPERO QUE NO

Salgo con la tortuosa imagen de Snape observándonos a Draco y a mí en plena acción y no me doy cuenta de que hay alguien sentado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas, así que sigo mi camino

Harry¿?

Si ¿?... Draco que haces aquí¿?

Eh … iba a esperar a que salieras del castigo

Si? … pero podía haber tardado horas

Bueno … no tenia nada mejor que hacer

Ya … claro – sonrió al pensar que el pobre iba a pasarse horas esperándome, no es monisimo? - ven – digo tendiéndole la mano , el la acepta y le ayudo a bajarse , cuando esta en el suelo, lo acerco a mi, y le beso con dulzura – Gracias

Por ¿?

Por quedarte a esperarme

De nada – dice sonriéndome – como es que has salido tan pronto ¿?

Bueno, creo que mi padrino puede ser muy convincente jajaja

Ah si ¿? ...

Si creo que lo lleva en la sangre

Pues yo llevo su sangre, así que tendré que intentar ser convincente – si agarra a mi cuello para besarme con pasión, deslizo mis manos por su espalda y las llevo a su trasero apretando contra mi, mi amiguito lo agradece, haciendo una especie de saludo a la bandera, al notar el contacto con la erección de Draco

Creo que deberíamos ir a la habitación, cualquiera podría pasar por aquí

Si tienes razón, vamos

Espera , he traído la capa

Para que ¿?

No se, pensé que la necesitaría

Que ibas a hacer tu después del castigo ¿?

No se, quizás me hubiera colado en tu habitación para darte las buenas noches – le digo robándole un beso – vamos

Y los dos desaparecemos debajo de la capa rumbo a nuestra habitación.

(Me permito una intromisión en el aula de pociones)

No te recuerdan a nosotros¿? – le dice Sirius a Sev

No

Venga Sev, si actúan igual que tu y que yo

No

Sev, por favor, aun recuerdo cuando te quedabas esperando a que terminara los entrenamientos, solo para poder darme un beso

Eh … yo no hacia eso

Si lo hacías

Vale lo hacia, pero yo no era tan empalagoso

No, tu eras mucho peor, jajaja

No me gusta que les haya dado nuestra habitación

Pobrecillos, necesitaban un lugar para … bueno para estar solos

Ohh por Merlín, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que harán esos dos solos

Quieres que te lo muestre ¿? – termina Sirius picaramente antes de lanzarse a por los labios de Sev


	10. Chapter 10: Roces Eternos

De la mano por los pasillos de la escuela con Draco Malfoy, así como estoy ahora mismo, caminando juntos bajo mí capa, con los dedos entrelazados entre los suyos. NO ES UNA BROMA, repito NO ES UNA BROMA. Y tampoco nadie me obliga, ni estoy bajo un Imperius, no, camino con el porque quiero, porque me gusta hacerlo. Vaya, tarde, pero me he dado cuenta no, en tendré que dejar de pensar que estas cosas están mal, o que me estoy desquiciando si voy a repetirlas mas a menudo. Llegamos a la pared que da acceso a nuestra habitación, NUESTRA, mola, suena bien. Esta vez ha sido Draco quien ha contado los pasos, dice que no se fía de mi, JA, pues se va a enterar el hurón!.

No podemos quitarnos ya la capa ¿, me siento como un imbecil debajo de esto – refunfuña mientras avanzamos por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación

Esto, como tu lo llamas, permite deambular por el colegio sin que te pillen

Ya … y has deambulado mucho por ahí con ella¿?

Si, bueno … lo justo

Y tu solo ¿? – eins ¿,pq me pregunta eso

No, pues a veces, otras no

Ya, y con quien ibas ¿? – QUE COÑO LE PASA A LA GENTE CON LOS INTERROGATORIOS¿, tengo un letrero en la frente que pone PREGUNTALE A HARRY¿? … vaya igual es que mi cicatriz en vez de forma de rayo tiene forma de signo de interrogación y por eso todo el mundo quiere preguntarme cosas – Harry … eh … bueno si no quieres contestar no lo hagas

Eh … no es eso Draco, pensaba en otra cosa nada mas – soy yo o se ha picao¿? – pues con Ron o con Herms, o con los dos , ya sabes andanzas del Trío Dorado

Ya – vale se ha picao, parece que el rubito es un poco volátil

Alohomora! – digo apuntando a la puerta

Draco entra casi empujándome en la habitación y se dedica a encender las antorchas. Y que coña le pasa ahora ¿, porque esta así ¿?

Draco, pasa algo ¿? – le pregunto mientras me dejo caer en el sofá, tras encender fuego en la chimenea

No, no pasa nada – contesta desde el otro lado de la habitación

Ya , claro – digo nada convencido – hace más frió que ayer no crees¿?

Esa es tu manera de decirme que quieres que te de calor ¿? – porque usa ese tonito ¿, no me gusta nada

Eh… solo era una pregunta nada mas , - camina hasta la cama y se deja caer, parece abatido ¿? Triste¿? Enfadado ¿? NO TENGO NI PUÑETERA IDEA DE QUE ES LO QUE PARECE!

Me levanto y camino hacia la cama, me tumbo junto a el y paso un brazo por detrás de su cabeza para acércalo a mi, pero el se aparta

Que pasa ¿?

Nada

Ya claro, y porque te apartas ¿?

… - y de nuevo la callada por respuesta

Draco estas enfadado con algo ¿? – pregunto preocupado

No

Y porque de repente estas así

así como ¿?

Pues así Draco, enfadado y a la defensiva

Yo no estoy a la defensiva, por que debería estarlo¿?

VES!

…

He dicho algo que te molestara ¿?

…

Draco, por favor que pasa, si no me lo dices no voy a saber – JODER! Que coño le pasa al puñetero rubio¿, pero si estábamos tan bien mientras veníamos aquí, hablando tranquilamente hasta que … un momento, JAJAJA , esta celoso , jajajajaja , mi rubito se ha puesto celoso, aisssssssss no es adorable, piensa que he compartido la capa con otros. AISS me lo voy comer enterito.

Sonrió y me acerco a su boca, para besarle, al principio no parece muy dispuesto, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, consigo que caiga rendido ante mis besos, devoro sus labios con pasión, necesitaba tanto tener así entre mis brazos, sintiendo sus besos y su aliento en mi cara. JODER ESTO ES GENIAL! Tengo que recomendárselo a Ron … eh … pero no con mi rubito , no seáis mal pesados, que se busque otro jodio hurón, porque este es mío. No puedo evitar sonreír mientras pienso estas tonterías,

De que te ríes ¿? – pregunta separándose de mi

De nada, solo pensaba que tengo que recomendarle esto a Ron

EH ¿?

Nada, que tengo que decirle que se eche … - uiiiiii casi meto la pata, he estado a punto de decir algo de lo que no puedo hablar, por lo menos ahora, se supone que estamos en periodo de reflexión. JODER ¡! Y que haremos pasado mañana, poner una urna y votar como en las elecciones ¿, en fin ya empieza a desvarías

Que se eche un … ¿?

Eh … - y ahora que digo yo … voy a besarle a ver si así se olvida de lo que he dicho, me lanzo a por sus labios, y me recibe con cariño, pero vamos que no dura mucho

Que es lo que ron tiene que echarse ¿?

Eh … - y que digo yo ahora ¿? AYUDA, se supone que tengo que esperar para decirle algo no ¿, quiero decir, yo ya no necesito pensar nada mas, estoy decidido ¿, si creo que si, en realidad no lo he pensando, creo que desde que nos despertamos esta mañana, ya lo tengo decidido, pero no puedo decirle nada, y si el no quiere lo mismo que yo ¿, y si se carcajea de mi ¿? JODER JODER JODER, que miedo tengo mamita¡, joder creo que si Godric Gryffindor levantara la cabeza me echaría a patadas de su casa, bufff

Harry … vale si no quieres contestar no lo hagas – dice acomodándose en la cama – bueno que empezamos o que ¿? – eso suena fatal, no me gusta que se comporte así, se enfada con demasiada facilidad, porque si, mi rubito se ha enfadado porque no le he contestado, pero es que no se da cuenta de que no quiero meter la pata. Tan listo que es para algunas cosas, y para saber lo que quiero, y tan tontito para otras

No, no vamos a empezar

A no ¿? Y entonces que quieres hacer ¿? – pregunta

Eh … decirte un par de cosas

Que cosas ¿? – pregunta interesado

Primero que no me gusta que te comportes así, hay cosas que no puedo explicar como yo quisiera, porque ni yo mismo me entiendo, y me fastidia que te comportes como un imbecil, enfadándote y diciendo cosas como EMPEZAMOS O QUE ¿, pq realmente me duele que te comportes así

…

VES, muchas veces tu no tienes palabras o no me quieres contestar, y yo no me comporto como un crío , ni me da la pataleta

YO NO ME COMPORTO COMO UN CRIO! – grita

Ya, claro – digo señalándole los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y esa expresión de, PUES AHORA ME ENFADO Y NO RESPIRO

Vale – dice descruzando los brazos y volviendo a una expresión mas madura – esta bien, evitare las pataletas, y que es lo otro que me querías decir

En realidad son dos cosas mas

Dos mas ¿?

Si – ufff allí voy tomo aire SEÑORES ME VOY A LANZAR AL PRECIPICIO, caída libreeeee– primero, que no había compartido la capa antes con nadie, aparte de con Ron o con Hermione – se ha sonrojado ¿, si … se ha sonrojado ¡!– Que mono te pones cuando te sonrojas – digo mientras le sonrió de oreja a oreja

Serás …! – y me da un puñetazo en el hombro

Jajaja , a que jode eh ¿?

Si , un poco … bueno sigue, y lo otro

Eh … - esto ya es mas chungo ufff, venga Harry, se valiente, ya eres un hombre, ya lo eres, afronta tus miedos – lo que tenia que decirle a Ron era que … que … bueno que se echara novio – cierro los ojos para no ver su expresión tengo tanto miedo de que empiece a reírse que estoy por salir por piernas de la habitación y correr hasta la China si hace falta, con tal de no pasar la vergüenza que estoy pasando

… - si no dice algo pronto que me va a dar un chungo – entonces … - abro un ojo para ver que hace , se mira las manos nervioso, esta nervioso¿? Pero … si soy yo el que acaba de … bueno de … declararse¿? … no ,no creo que sea eso lo que he hecho, solo le he dicho que Ron tenia que echarse novio, pero claro , eso conlleva que yo ya lo tengo, o lo quiero tener … o lo que coño sea que esa frase lleva implícita – tu quieres que … bueno que … - mierda como de verdad mi DON DE LA PALABRA sea contagioso, me parece que nuestras conversaciones no serán de mas de tres frases – que seamos ..

SI – contesto antes de dejarlo terminar , ahora mismo no estoy preparado para oír esa palabra saliendo de su boca, vale que quiero que lo seamos, pero no me siento con fuerzas como para oírlo, es raro lo se , pero creo que he demostrado claramente que yo NO SOY NORMAL – tu … tu quieres ¿? – pregunto sin abrir aun los ojos

… - MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA! Genial acabo de hacer el ridículo, si esto es genial, yo "confesando" que quiero que sea mi … (aisss no puedo ni siquiera pensarlo) y el se calla, estupendo, creo que tengo que salir de aquí porque sino voy a empezar a patalear como un crío de 2 años – Si – ha dicho algo verdad ¿, si lo he oído, no es mi imaginación, ha dicho algo, pero no ha dicho cualquier cosa ha dicho SI! SI ¡! SI, que palabra tan bonita, que dos letras tan bien combinadas, me encanta, creo que me voy a tatuar un SI en el culo ¡!

No puedo evitarlo pero nada mas abrir los ojos me tiro a el, a por sus labios, los ansió tanto que casi no le dejo ni respirar, devoro primero el labio inferíos y después el superior, luego meto mi lengua en su boca, y busco la suya para sentir esa descarga que solo su lengua puede producirme. Y el me responde con ganas entregándose a mis besos, enredando sus manos en mi cabello jugando con el, y rozando mi nuca con las yemas de sus dedos.

Después de separarnos tras el apasionado beso, me sonríe enganchándome una vez más. De verdad que no podéis imaginaros todo lo que siento al verle sonreír, creo que he intentado explicarlo ya cientos de veces, pero es que es tan maravilloso, saber que ese gesto es para mi, y por mi, que soy yo el que lo produce, que me siento como en una nube. Se acerca a mí otra vez y comienza a besarme las mejillas, la barbilla y el cuello, recorre con besos el camino hasta mi oreja y me susurra,

creo que ahora si podemos empezar verdad ¿? – solo con aquellas palabras mi amiguito se acciona como con un resorte y deja claro a los dos que ya estoy mas que listo para empezar.

Los dos de rodillas en la cama, comenzamos a desnudarnos, he tenido que pararle porque quería usar la varita, pero para mí es más excitante, ir despojándole una a una de sus prendas. Túnicas, camisas y corbatas vuelan por el aire hacia el suelo, nos entregamos el uno al otro, con besos y caricias, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos en busca de lugares que no hemos conocido. Son solo unos minutos, pero mi cuerpo se enciende de tal manera con sus caricias, que tengo que actuar rápido si no quiero que mi amiguito estalle, me lanzo sobre el y lo dejo tumbado sobre la cama. Recorro con mi lengua el camino de su nuez hasta uno de sus pezones, lo lamo, y muerdo hasta endurecerlo, siento como clava sus uñas en mi espalda por el placer, pero no me importa el dolor si puedo verle una vez mas morderse el labio de esa manera. Después devoro con intención el otro y sigo mi camino hasta su abdomen, muerdo aquí y allá, beso su piel, y acaricio en otros lugares.

mmmm – miro hacia arriba y veo como ha cerrado los ojos para volver a morderse el labio, lo ha hecho porque he rozado su miembro, que ya es bastante visible bajo el pantalón

Con una parsimonia que me asombra, desabotono el pantalón, y bajo muy lentamente la bragueta, después llevo mis manos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón, meto mis dedos por debajo del bóxer también , y poco a poco me llevo la poca ropa que le queda. Cuando llego a los pies, me deshago también de sus zapatos y calcetines que van a dar al suelo con toda su ropa, y allí lo tengo desnudo sobre la cama, todo y enterito para mi,

JODER QUE BUENO ESTAS ¡! – le digo relamiéndome

Jaja, gracias, tu tampoco estas mal – me sonríe picaramente

Asciendo hasta su boca y la beso, bueno mas bien la devoro, pero es que es normal, el rubito es capaz de volverme loco con una sonrisa, que no hará con su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío. Después de devolver sus labios, y tomar el aire que necesitaba, desciendo hasta su entrepierna, reconozco que quería ser sutil torturarle un poquito, pero no puedo, la necesidad imperiosa de darle placer me puedo. Así que nada más llegar al punto tomo su pene con mis manos, y desciendo mi cabeza para metérmelo por completo en la boca

Ahmmmmmmmmmm – grita al sentir toda su extensión dentro de mi cavidad bucal

Comienzo primero con un ritmo lento, bajando y subiendo por toda la erección, sin sacármela del todo de la boca, muevo mi lengua para lamerla dentro de la succión, le debo estar poniendo a 300 por hora, porque levanta las caderas para hacer mas profunda la succión. después lleva sus manos a mi cabeza y marca un ritmo mas rápido, durante un par de minutos, no siento ni padezco, solo estoy entregado en cuerpo y alma a que consiga el mayor orgasmo que nadie le ha proporcionado, pero de repente tira de mi cabeza hacia arriba y hace que pare con lo que estaba haciendo,

que pasa no … no te gusta¡? – pregunto decepcionado

JODER ME ENCANTA … solo es que … - se muerde el labio y me dice – Harry hazlo

Que lo haga ¿? – que dice ¿, pero si era lo que estaba haciendo, estaba dándolo placer, haciéndole seguramente la mejor mamada de su vida, y me detiene para decirle que lo haga ¡? A ESTE RUBITO EL TINTE LE DEBE ESTAR COMIENDO LAS NEURONAS

Quiero que … que – duda unos segundos, baja la mirada para después volver a mirarme a los ojos – hazme el amor Harry

Y en ese momento justo es cuando creo que mi mandíbula rozo el submundo, porque para nada podía esperarme algo así, bueno … vale miento, llevo deseando tirármelo desde el primer momento, pero, la verdad nunca imagine que el seria quien me lo pediría. Es mas en mi pervertida mente, me imaginaba corriendo detrás de el para que se dejara, pero nunca algo así.

No … no quieres¡? – pregunta temeroso

EH … SI SI – respondo rápidamente – solo … que me ha pillado por sorpresa

Jaja – se rie al notar mis mejillas arder

No te rías mamón ¡! – exclamo llevándome las manos a las mejillas – estas … estas seguro ¿?

Si – vale lo esta porque esa respuesta ha sido rápida

Pero yo … - uffff espero que el tono rojizo que esta tomando mi cara desaparezca porque sino, a haber como explico yo mi cara de tomatito – Draco yo … nunca … y … bueno … no se … yo … - joder que nervioso me estoy poniendo, tanto que creo que mi amiguito se va a ir a echarse una siesta. SERA HIJOPUTA! Toda la vida dándome disgustos, y ahora en este momento parece que no quiere lo que me ha estado pidiendo durante años ¡! MAMOM! CABRON! Mi amiguito es un CABRON!

Yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca – dice sinceramente – por eso quiero que … que tu seas el primero

En serio ¿? – sonrió interiormente al saber que mi rubito es casto y puro ¡, genial ¡! Su primera vez será conmigo, guay guay! – eres … eres virgen ¿?

Eh … bueno … a medias

A medias ¿? – como coño se puede ser virgen a medias ¿? DEJANDOTELA METER A MEDIAS¿?

Si bueno, digamos que yo si he estado en tu situación, pero no en la mía

Ah … - vamos que si que ha dado pero no ha recibido. Y va a dejar que yo lo haga¿? VAYA! Igual Sirius tenia razón y voy a gustarle al hurón, le muestro mi mejor sonrisa , después de besar tiernamente sus labios – Estas seguro ¿? – vuelvo a preguntar

Si, Harry lo estoy

Vale … eh … - y q demonios se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora ¿? … vamos se que tengo que hacer no es tan difícil METER Y SACAR, no hay mas ciencia, pero bueno, yo nunca he visto como lo hacen dos .. BUAGHHHHHHHHHHH mierda si lo vi … AIIII mala idea pensar en eso – Draco es que yo … yo no se si sabré – confieso avergonzado

No pasa nada, yo te diré lo que tienes que hacer – sonríe otra vez – se supone que lo primero que tienes que hacer es preparar la zona

Ya … - zona que zona ¿, HARRY MIRA ABAJO A VER… piensa … donde vas a meterla ¿? … vale esa debe ser la zona a preparar , pero como coño se prepara ¿?

Dame la mano – me dice, obedezco , el es que tiene experiencia

Ohhhhhhh … - joder que hace porque lame de esa manera mis dedos, eiii parece que a mi amiguito le gusta esto porque vuelve a mostrarse en todo su esplendor. Miro hacia su cara y veo como lame y relame con presteza varios de mis dedos. MIERDA pq para , eso me gustaba

Ahora ya puedes prepararme – dice devolviéndome la mano

Vale … - prepararle … a si la zona, vale, dedos húmedos y mojados que … QUE HAGO CON ELLOS¿, joder … estoy es patético … a ver piensa Harry rápido pareces gilipollas así de rodillas con la mano empapada en su saliva y sin saber que hacer.

Parece que mi rubito se da cuenta de que ando un poco perdido, así que lleva mi mano hasta su entrada y allí con un poco de dificultad introduce uno de mis dedos

ahh .. vale ahora … ahora puedes … puedes moverlo despacio – dice respirando con un poco de dificultad

Y si te hago daño¿? – pregunto asustado ¿?

Tranquilo, te lo diré

Muevo mi dedo haciendo pequeños círculos, notando como su entrada se dilata poco a poco, cada vez es menos difícil moverlo, así que comienzo a meterlo y sacarlo, notando como eso le excita cada vez más, por el aumento de sus jadeos. JODER ¡! Como me pone verlo disfrutar así, un segundo si con un dedo le hago esto, que no le haré con … ohhhh que ganas!. Llevo otro dedo hasta su entrada, y aunque se tensa al principio después comienza a relajarse cuando mis movimientos continúan dilatando su entrada, y aumenta su placer. No le doy mas que un par de minutos mas, hasta introducir un tercer dedo, esta vez ya no hay tensión, solo jadeos y gemidos ante el movimiento de mis dedos, cada vez los muevo mas deprisa, de adentro a fuera, y con pequeños círculos, que han hecho que su cavidad este ya bastante dilatada,

Harry o lo haces ya o voy a correrme – exclama

Eh … vale ¡! – saco los dedos de su entrada y cuando voy a llevarme la mano al pantalón para quitarme el pantalón – capullo! – le regaño al ver que me ha quitado la ropa a golpe de varita

No tengo todo el día Harry, será mejor que me ponga a cuatro patas

Por mi como si te quieres poner el la posición de buda, estoy por decirle, pero me guardo mi comentario para otro momento. Tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad que se me brinda. DIOS QUE CULO! … ufff … creo que no voy a aguantar mucho, me da mí que va a ser penoso, pero es que me pone como una moto.

Harry , es para hoy

Voy!

Y vaya que si voy, coloco mi pene a la altura de su entrada, rozando su dilatada entrada. JODER Q SENSACION, bufff venga Harry concéntrate. Una vez situado doy una ligera embestida y me meto un poco en su interior,

AH! – eso ha sido dolor verdad ¿?

Estas bien ¿?

No, así que no te muevas

Vale – joder rubito esto no es tan fácil, la estrechez de su cavidad, esta haciendo tanta presión en mi erección que si no me muevo ya voy a reventar. Pero me armo de paciencia, si eso tengo que hacer esperar, porque no quiero hacerle daño. Vale que yo quiero disfrutar de esto, pero JODER, quiero que el también lo haga.

Llevo mis manos hasta su espalda, y delineo con ellas la figura del colosal dragón que tiene dibujado en ella, lo hago para que se relaje, para que sepa que esperare lo que me pida. Afortunadamente no tengo que esperar mucho, pues con un pequeño movimiento me indica que esta preparado, así que sin pensarlo mas me hundo por completo en el

ahhh – nuestros gemidos se entremezclan en el aire, el suyo de dolor, con el mío de placer, joder nunca imagine que esto fuera así, no hay palabras para describir la sensación de estar hundido en su cuerpo, sintiendo la presión en mi erección.

No te muevas – me pide , JODER no podría pedirme otra cosa ¿? … no se que me paseara con un tutu por el colegio o algo así …

Aja – no puedo decir nada mas porque estoy concentrado en quedarme quieto, casi estoy por no respirar, porque me da la sensación que con la próxima espiración querré hundirme mas y mas en el, creo que son horas las que pasan hasta que le oigo hablar otra vez

Hazlo pero despacio aun … aun duele – dice

No hablo, solo obedezco, MERLIN! vaya que si obedezco, empiezo a empujar despacio, dando embestidas espaciadas en el tiempo, esperando a que se acostumbre a mi, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo no puedo evitarlo y me muevo con mayor ritmo y mas fuerza. Afortunadamente parece que se esta acostumbrando porque no ha gritado ni me ha lanzado un Avada, o algo así. Con el paso de los minutos, el ritmo que llevo ya es bastante rápido, y sus gemidos ya no llevan esa connotación de dolor, lo que hace que yo me estremezca al saber que es mi movimiento el que lo lleva a esto, me muevo a delante y atrás un poco hasta que decido parar un segundo

que ha… AHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM – el gemido rebota en todas la paredes.

Vale creo que lo he hecho bien, salí por completo de su cuerpo para después volver a el en una sola embestida, mucho mas dura y profunda que las anteriores. Nuestras respiración se vuelven cada vez mas entrecortadas, la ambiente se carga de jadeos, gemidos y gritos de placer. Joder esto es lo mejor del mundo!. Con el paso del tiempo y con un ritmo frenético de embestidas, noto que estoy por correrme, así que tomo su olvidada erección, para llevarla al ritmo de mis embestidas, joder esto es genial, voy a perder el conocimiento si sigo así. Unas cuantas embestidas mas y noto como se corre en mi mano,

HA.. RRY! – grita cuando el orgasmo lo alcanza

Y joder que maravilla es su orgasmo y sus espasmos post orgasmo, porque hacen que su cavidad se contraiga, llevándome a mi a la locura y al hasta ahora MEJOR ORGASMO DE MI VIDA

- DRACO… - grito al alcanzarlo


	11. Chapter 11: Roces Mañaneros

Nada. Eso es lo que he dormido esta noche, absolutamente nada. Y no porque no este cansado, porque lo estoy. Las emociones del día, y el ejercicio me han dejado roto, pero es que no podía hacerlo. Estaba, bueno y estoy tan emocionado y nervioso, que me ha sido imposible dormir. Pero no me quejo, no no lo hago, porque no dormir me ha permitido obsérvale por horas, recostado sobre mi pecho, acompasando su respiración con la mía. JODER que ñoño me estoy volviendo, pero es que no se que me pasa, sentirlo así, acomodado en mi pecho, estrechándolo entre mis brazos, y con sus manos sobre mi pecho. Me parece que no puede existir nada mejor en el mundo.

MIENTO MIENTO Y REMIENTO, si hay algo mejor que esto. Estar dentro de su cuerpo es MEJOR! ( bufff menos mal, pensé que había perdido mi vena pervertida ). Durante estas horas de insonio he podido rememorar varias veces mi primera vez. JODER MI PRIMERA VEZ! Mi primera vez con el, ha sido genial, reconzoco que al principio estaba aterrado, pensando que todo lo haría mal, que seria un fiasco, y que una vez mas acabaría riéndose de mi. Pero no lo hizo, que va al contrario. Recuerdo cada segundo de lo que pasó después de que termináramos.

DRACO … - nunca me había corrido de semejante manera. HA SIDO ESPECTACULAR.

Por segundos las fuerzas empiezan a fallarme y estoy apunto de dejar caerme a plomo sobre el pero, consigo sacar fuerzas de no se donde, y saliendo con cuidado de el, me dejo caer en la cama a su lado. El se ha dado la vuelta y se mueve hacia a mi para posar su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la acepto de buena gana, aunque estoy sudando como un cerdo, y no debo ser la mejor almohada, pero si mi rubito quiero yo no me voy a quejar.

Harry …

Hummm – le digo aun sin tener una respiración normal

Seguro que era tu primera vez ¿?

Eh … si por ¿? – GENIAL FIJO QUE ME DICE QUE HE ESTADO FATAL. QUE SOY PATETICO, seguramente hubiera preferido que le arrancaran las uñas de los pies con una tenazas en vez de haber estado conmigo… creo que voy a LLORAR!

Porque ha sido maravilloso – dice dando un sonoro beso en la mejilla

En .. en serio ¿?

Si, la verdad es que pensé que bueno … que al no tener experiencia serias un desastre

Hombre gracias ¡! – le digo ofendido

Escúchame, pero bueno esta dispuesto a enseñarte, pero vamos que no me ha hecho ninguna falta. Ha sido genial

… gra … gracias – COÑA! Mira por donde voy a descubrir algo que se me da bien a parte del Quidditch, tengo que decírselo a Hermione para que deje de decir que solo tengo cabeza e interés para el deporte … eh aunque pensándolo bien … casi mejor que no le digo nada no ¿? – La verdad es que … que nunca pensé que mi primera vez seria así

Y como la esperabas ¿? – pregunta curioso mientras pasa sus dedos por por mi pecho

Pues no se , la verdad es que te puedo asegurar que nunca pensé que mi primera vez seria contigo

Jajaja … ya …

Y también pensaba que seria un desastre y que bueno que quien estuviera conmigo saldría huyendo tras el desastre

Bueno pues ya ves que no lo ha sido, y créeme yo no saldré corriendo – dice levantando la cabeza para que pueda verle la sonrisa – es mas por mi podemos repetir hasta que te canses

Si, esto es así siempre, créeme que no voy a cansarme nunca – digo antes de devorar sus labios

Seguimos abrazados un buen rato hasta que puedo sentir como su respiración es mas silenciosa y calmada, de reojo miro a su rostro y veo como se ha quedado dormido. Invoco mi varita casi en un susurro, y con ella limpio nuestros cuerpos para después apagar las antorchas. Tiro de las mantas hacia arriba y nos arropo a los dos. Y me quedo observándolo en la oscuridad, que solo esta rota por la luz de mi varita, la cual permanece sobre la mesita a modo de pequeña lamparita.

Y ha sido he permanecido horas, entre los recuerdos de nuestra primera vez y las sensaciones que me provoca el tener piel contra piel. No deben ser mas que las 6 de la mañana, y la verdad es que no me apetece para nada romper con este momento pero si no lo hago, se que llegaremos tarde a las clases, pues aun debemos pasar por nuestras casas y también a desayunar, y aunque a mi no me importa mucho llegar tarde o perderme alguna clase, no creo que a mi rubito le haga gracias alguna.

Con alguna que otra dificultad consigo dejarlo sobre la cama, aun dormido, siento una tentación enorme por despertarlo como el lo hizo la mañana anterior, pero luego pienso que lo que quiero es comérmelo a besos, devorar sus labios así que a ello voy a dedicarme. Beso su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas , sus orejas y por ultimo sus labios. El último contacto parece haberle despertado porque me devuelve el beso con cariño,

Buenos días rubio – le digo una vez terminamos de besarnos

Buenos días Harry … me has llamado rubio ¿?

Aja, te molesta ¿?

No, es solo que … me parece raro nada mas – dice aun sin abrir los ojos – que hora es ¿?

Pues no lo se , debes ser la seis o así, no tengo reloj y no tengo ni idea de donde esta el tuyo

Pues ayer lo deje en el pantalón, así que allí debe de estar – dice abriendo los ojos y bostezando – puedes cogerlo¿?

… - pero no lo hago me dedico a besar su cuello, lamer el lóbulo de su oreja

Harry,

Hummmm

El reloj

Si ahora – digo mientras sigo besándolo hasta llegar otra vez a sus labios, que me reciben expectantes por conseguir mas y mas besos

Harry …

Si ¿? – digo bajando mi mano por su espalda, mientras mi boca vuelve a perderse esta vez por su pecho, dando pequeños y sonoros besos por toda su extensión

El reloj

Ya … - pero sigo sin hacerle caso

HARRY!

Vale , vale … -digo refunfuñando y me levanto desnudo y descalzo camino por la habitación en busca de su pantalón, a ver, no esto es mi camisa , su corbata , mis calzoncillos, un calceto … eh … donde estas los puñeteros pantalones ¿? … a ver por aquí … mi túnica a no la suya … eh .. estos son suyos o míos ¿, meto la mano en un bolsillo y saco el reloj. Vale son los suyos

Que hora es ¿? – pregunta dice aun sobre la cama

Eh … - JODER ME MATA! Lo veo venir ME MATA ¡!

Harry la hora, no me digas que no sabes leer un reloj ¿? … - JOU JOU , que gracia jodio hurón … pero es que si se la digo me va a matar …

Son las … - trago saliva – lasdiezymedia – digo rápido y en un susurro

Las que ¿?

Lasdiezymedia – vuelvo a repetir

QUE ¿! – dice incorporándose como un resorte en la cama – auch

Que pasa ¿? – pregunto

Duele

El que ¿?

Tu que coño crees que me puede doler al sentarme ¿? – eh … vale creo que ya se a lo que se refiere

Ah … ya …

Harry nos hemos dormido

Ya es obvio si son las 10 y media, eso es que nos hemos dormido

Yo nunca me he dormido, siempre voy a todas las clases, y llego puntual

Pues yo no – y le sonrió mientras vuelvo a la cama

Que haces ¿? – pregunta mientras me acerco a el por detrás y comienzo a besarle el cuello – tenemos que vestirnos e ir a clases

Para que ¿? … total ya hemos perdido medio día, que mas da medio mas

Pero … yo nunca he faltado a clase ¡! – responde ofendido

Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo – digo mientras dejo descender mi mano hasta su entrepierna

Ha … harry

Si ¿?

No vamos a ir a clase verdad ¿?

No, no creo – digo mientras sigo acariciando su miembro

Mmmm – arquea la espalda y yo aprovecho para morder su cuello – aucchhh , que haces ¿?

Marcar territorio – dijo divertidamente

Ya, pues podías hacerlo sin hacerme daño

Vale – digo antes de hacerle un chupeton de tamaño considerable bajo el lóbulo de la oreja – así mejor ¿?

No soy ganado para que me marques

No, no lo eres, pero eres mío – uiiii que posesivo ha sonado esto … me estoy volviendo ñoño, posesivo y pervertido … genial una combinación PERFECTA!

Yo no soy de nadie – responde algo ofendido

Era una forma de hablar Draco – le digo – anda ven échate conmigo

No

Por que ¿?

Porque voy a ir a clase

Seguro ¿? – si el jodio hurón piensa que le voy a dejar ir con el calor que se esta concentrando en mi entrepierna esta muy equivocado

Si

Pues yo creo que no – acto seguido tiro de el hacia la cama y ruedo encima suyo – tengo en mente otras cosas que pueden ser mucho mas productivas que ir a clase

Harry, quiero ir a clase

Ya … pero yo no – sonrió abiertamente, después desciendo por su pecho besándolo y acariciando sus piernas

Mmmmm – gime al notar la presión de una de mis manos sobre su pene

Seguro que quieres ir a clase ¿? – pregunto divertido

Si mmm .. quím. OHHHHHHHH – no le doy tiempo a que diga nada mas, porque ya he descendido hasta su entrepierna y comienzo a lamer su pene cual PIRULO TROPICAL, aprovecho un pequeño movimiento de su cadera para llevar a su entrada uno de mis dedos (AHORA QUE YA SE COMO SE PREPARA LA ZONA TENGO QUE APROVECHARLO!) – ahhhh – gime y arquea la espalda ante el contacto.

Instantes después, son dos dedos los que se mueven ansiosos por su entrada mientras mi boca se encarga por completo de toda la extensión de su pene, succionándolo con ambición, muevo mi cabeza de arriba a bajo, metiéndome todo lo que puede su pene en mi boca, reconozco que llevarlo a estos niveles de placer, que deduzco por sus gemidos, me vuelven loco, quiero hacerle perder el sentido, como el lo hace conmigo cuando sonríe, o cuando se muerde el labio, quiero que no sea capaz de pensar en otra cosa, que no se mi boca dándole placer, o mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. así que aumento el ritmo de mi masaje bucal sobre su erección, apretando mis labios de cuando en cuando, el ritmo que llevan mis dedos es casi el mismo que el de mis succiones, puesto que su entrada se ha ido dilatando poco a poco,

Ha … harry … ya … ya no .. voy a poder – no es capaz de terminar la frase porque el orgasmo le llega de improvisto – AMMMMMMMMMM

El gemido llega a mis oídos, después de que su semen inunde mi boca, ni siquiera pienso solo me trago su fluido como si de un delicioso licor se tratara. Saco mis dedos de su entrada y levanto la cabeza para mirar sus hermosos ojos ,

Creo … que estabas diciéndome que querías ir a clase ¿? – sonrió de medio lado mientras me intento acercar a sus labios pero no puedo hacerlo pues su mano se dirige a mi pecho, me empuja contra el pie de la cama

Siéntate a lo indio – es mas una orden que una petición, pero yo obedezco, no me atrevo ni a rechistar antes esa mirada de deseo y lujuria – creo que - besa mi cuello y mi barbilla - eras tu – dirige su mano a si amiguito que ya llevaba un rato despierto pero que parece estar encantado ante la llegada de esa mano - el que – masajea mi miembro con la mano, casi es mas una caricia que un masaje, rozando las yemas de los dedos contra su extensión, la verdad es que mi amiguito no necesita mucho mas para sentirse pleno – no quería – QUE HACE ¿, le veo sentarse frente a mi y pasar las piernas una a cada lado de mi cuerpo, lleva mis manos hasta sus muslos y hace que los agarre - ir - , después se levanta un poco y lleva la punta de mi pene hasta su entrada - a – de un solo movimiento se clava en mi erección – CLASE!

JODER! – Cuando vino Voldemort ha matarme¿, pq creo que he muerto y estoy en el paraíso – joder Draco … esto es …

Cállate ¡! – me dice mientras devora mis labios, al mismo tiempo a comenzado a moverse sobre mi , siento su cuerpo ascender y descender con algo de dificultad, y entonces comprendo que hacen mis manos en sus muslos, con ayuda de ella, le facilito el movimiento – ammm … si … ahh así … ahh - me dice entre jadeos.

Me pierdo entre los movimientos de su cuerpo sobre el mío, observo como el placer hace que se muerda con desesperación el labio, mientras arquea la espalda, para hacer los movimientos más profundos y extasiantes. El ritmo aumenta con el paso de los segundos, y es cuando esto pasa, cuando noto su pene frotándose contra mi abdomen, me apego mas a el para hacer mas fricción sobre el mismo, y al notarlo, Draco se vuelca en mis labios con desesperación, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda. Creo que si el no pierde la cabeza con esto, lo haré yo, sentirlo así entregado a mi, me va a llevar a la locura. Los movimientos son cada vez más rápidos, se clava en mí una manera que me lleva a sentir un placer inimaginable, tanto que estoy al borde del orgasmo,

Dra … ya .. ya … - no tengo tiempo a decir nada mas pues su orgasmo provoca el mío, al sentir de nuevo la maravillosa sensación de sus paredes contrayéndose sobre mi pene

Harry! – termina una vez mas con mi nombre entre sus labios, labios que no tardan en ser devorados otra vez por los míos. Cuando rompemos el beso, el se levanta con cuidado y repta hacia la cabecera de la cama

Ves… hay .. hay cosas mas … - me falta el aliento – mas … productivas que las clases – llego a su altura y me dejo caer rendido sobre las sabanas

Puede que tuvieras razón – dice mientras se incorpora para apoyarse en mi pecho

Sabes ¿? … podría quedarme encerrado contigo aquí de por vida – comento feliz

Ya … y quien salvaría al mundo mágico ¿?

Eh … no se … seguro que se las pueden apañar sin mi – digo mientras beso su pelo

Apañárselas sin el Niño-que-vivió¿, JA, todas las esperanzas están puestas en ti. Tu serás el Salvador, el elegido, hasta los diarios hablan de eso

Según tu yo no era nada sin Dumbeldore o Sirius a mi lado, así que …

Solo era una forma de molestarte

A si ¿?

Si

Entonces crees que yo salvare al mundo mágico¿?

Eso es lo que dicen

Ya se lo que dicen, pero tu que crees ¿?

Eh … - se remueve incomodo sobre mi – sabes … no me apetece hablar de eso

Por que ¿?

Pues … por que no ¿, mejor nos dedicamos a otra cosa si ¿? – dice mientras sube a besarme pero no le dejo

No crees que sea capaz de derrotarlo no ¿?

…

No importa, yo tampoco lo creo – esta es la primera vez que se lo digo abiertamente a alguien

NO ¿? – pregunta mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Ya te he dicho que no

Pero bueno … te has enfrentado a el mas veces, y bueno estas aquí, no hay mago a parte de ti que haya escapado de un AVADA

Eso fue por mi madre – siempre alguien poniéndose en el camino de mi destino, me digo apesadumbrado – sabes creo que tienes razón, dejemos el tema vale ¿?

Eh … esta bien como quieras

Nos quedamos tumbados en la cama durante un tiempo, no se porque he tenido que insistir con ese tema, ahora no hago mas que pensar y pensar en lo que no quiero. Estoy harto de tener siempre el mismo tema en la cabeza, y para una vez que había conseguido sacarlo de mi cabeza, MIERDA! Soy estupido , bufff.

Creo que necesito una ducha – dice rompiendo en silencio

Pues aquí no la hay

Vaya, veo que la graduación de tus gafas es la correcta – dice sarcásticamente

Eh¿?

Nada, que lo decía porque será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde. Y puedo pasar sin clases, pero no sin una buena ducha

Nos la damos juntos ¿? – pregunto con mi mejor sonrisa

Si me meto en una ducha contigo, lo ultimo que voy a hacer es bañarme

Ya por eso lo digo

Harry!

Vale vale – ufff la verdad es que creo que yo también necesito una ducha, tengo el cuerpo empapado en sudor y debo oler a humanidad que tiro pa atrás

Pues venga, vamos

Nos levantamos y comenzamos a buscar nuestra ropa. Por dos veces estoy por ponerme su ropa, es mas, me he confundido y he cogido su camisa por error, de tal manera que como soy algo mas ancho de espaldas con el , al hacer fuerza para abotonarme la camisa la he roto,

Harry, creo que esta es tu camisa no ¿? – me dice mientras me la tiende

Eh … - me mata cuando vea lo que he hecho con su camisa – si y esta debe ser la tuya – se la entrego hecha una bola

HARRY! – ups ya se dio cuenta – que le has hecho a mi camisa ¿?

Eh … yo ¿? NADA! – miento con una sonrisa puesta

Ya claro … pues ese nada me debe 15 galeones

15 GALEONES ¿? … pero de que coño esta hecha esa camisa ¿?

De la mejor tela que existe, por eso cuesta lo que cuesta , así que ya sabes me debes 15 galeones

Eh … y no hay manera de que te lo pague de otra manera – me acerco sinuosamente hasta su espalda y comienzo a besarle el cuello

NO, son 15 galeones recuérdalo – se aparta de mi y sigue vistiéndose

JO… - pongo morritos pero ni se digna en mirarme, vaya parece que con sus cosas no se juega ( nota mental, recordar tratar bien sus cosas )

Estas listo ¿?

Si

Pues vamos

Salimos de la habitación y del pasillo que sale hasta el corredor del colegio,

Bueno creo que hoy podemos ir sin capa – le digo

Si pero tu por un lado y yo por otro

Si, que dirán si nos ven juntos

Pues "allá van otra vez esos dos a retarse en duelo" o algo así

Si bueno, no creo que nadie se imagine que te tengo a mis pies – digo mientras le saco la lengua

JA! Mas quisieras

Ah… no¿? … pues yo creo que si – me acerco a el y lo aprisiono contra la pared – te tengo loquito rubio

Ya … seguro

Ah … no ¿, soy irresistible – digo mientras me lanzo a por sus labios. Nos besamos apasionadamente, dando rienda suelta a nuestros instintos que hoy parecen estar mas a flor de piel que cualquiera otro día

HARRY ¡!

POM

Me separo con rapidez de Draco y al mirar en dirección a la voz, veo a una Hermione boquiabierta y a mi pelirrojo amigo tirando en el suelo.


	12. Chapter 12: De Te quieros sin Roces

Quieto. Estático. Sin movimiento. Así es como me he quedado al darme la vuelta y ver a mis mejores amigos a 5 metros de mí y de mi rubio. JODER JODER JODER. Bueno igual con un poco de suerte no nos han visto, si seguro, y entonces que hace RON DESMAYADO EN EL SUELO! …. Joder … y ahora como salgo yo de esta ¿?

Harry … Harry – me estan zarandeando – HARRY!

COÑO! – grito al sentir el grito en mi oído

Pensé que te había dado un telele – dice

Eh … no – joder miro otra vez a mis amigos y observo detenidamente la estampa, Hermione sigue con los ojos abiertos, casi fuera de sus orbitas y la mandíbula desencajada, y Ron … Ron … en fin pobre Ron – eh … nos han visto verdad ¿?

Si, creo que si

Eh … que hago ¿?

No se Harry, son "tus amigos" – no me ha gustado para nada ese tonito – creo que yo voy a ir a darme esa ducha

ESO CABRON HUYE! – le grito mientras mi jodio hurón pone pies en polvorosa

Te veo esta noche ¡! – ya claro, pues que sepas que esta noche te voy a dar tu merecido puñetero rubio! … mmmmmm su merecido … si, ha sido un chico malo y se merece un castigo

TE VAS A ENTERAR ESTA NOCHE ¡! – vuelvo a gritarle

Eso espero ¡! – será mamón ¡, veo como su figura se pierde en la lejanía.

Vale, a ver Harry piensa, tus amigos acaban de pillarte dándote calor humano con tu mayor enemigo en la escuela, causa esta para el colapso que ambos están sufriendo, creo que seria buena idea ir a hablar con ellos no ¿?. Aunque bueno … un oblígate y todo listo! … aunque claro con la suerte que tengo fijo que les hago olvidarse hasta de su nombre… en fin va a ser que no.

Camino tímidamente hasta el lugar don Hermione sigue boquiabierta, y donde Ron … JODER A VER SI LE HA DADO UN INFARTO O ALGO ASI ¿?

Buenos días Herms – eso muy bien Harry, tu primera cachada, y tu saludando como quien no quiere la cosa ¡! – vaya … parece que Ron no se encuentra muy bien – digo arrodillándome junto a el – Ron… Ronnie … ei .. colega me oyes ¿? – le digo moviendo un poco su cuerpo, bueno por lo menos respira. Menos mal no me apetecía nada enfrentarme a Molly Weasly – ron … vamos despierta colega

Eh … oh… Ha.. Harry¿? – pregunta algo confuso mientras abre los ojos, Hermione permanece quieta a nuestro lado, aun con la boca abierta, creo que esta en shock

Si colega soy yo, estas bien ¿?

Eh … si … creo que si … que ha pasado ¿?

Eh … - uiiii BIEN BIEN! Puede que del porrazo se haya olvidado de todo. GENIAL! – pues … veras – PIENSA HARRY PIENSA! – nada … no ha pasado nada

COMO QUE NO HA PASADO NADA ¿! – vaya justo en este momento mi amiguita tenia que recuperarse, JODER! – Harry estabas besando a Malfoy ¡!

…

Ai … mamita creo que no me encuentro muy bien – dice Ron que parece ser que ha empezado a recordar

HARRY JAMES POTTER!- vaya, mi nombre completo, esto no suena para nada bien … - que narices hacías tu besando al hurón ¿?

Herms, por favor quieres dejar de repetir eso – suplica Ron – si lo haces otra vez mas, creo que voy a vomitar

… - un oblígate es la única solución Harry, eso o les cuentas todas la verdad - …

HARRY, estoy esperando una respuesta – paso mi mirada de Herms a Ron, y de Ron a Herms … a ver … donde esta mi varita ¿? … creo que la había dejado en este bolsillo. NO! Harry, asúmelo, estas liado con el hurón, tienes que ser valiente y afrontar las consecuencias, no todo va a ser besos, caricias y orgasmos fenomenales. A NO ¿, JODER JODER JODER

Pues … - en fin, si tengo que morir al menos que lo haga alguien conocido no ¿? – solo besaba a mi … - VOY A SER CAPAZ DE ASUMIRLO ¿? De decir esa palabra que tanto me aterra ¿? – novio – Vale si lo soy

POM! – la cabeza de Ron vuelve a golpear el suelo

QUE¿?¿

Pues eso, que solo besaba a mi novio

Harry estas bajo una maldición? un hechizo algo ¿? Verdad ¿?

Eh … no, creo que no

Pero no puedes hablar en serio verdad ¿? Es Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY!

Ya se quien es mi novio, Herms – oye a medida que lo repito, no suena tan mal, que va al contrario. ANDA MIRA! Voy a acostumbrarme a esto

Pero … a ti … el … oh … - MIERDA! Y yo sin una cámara … HERMIONE JANE GRANGER SIN PALABRAS y yo sin una cámara para grabarlo, MIERDA! Nadie va a creerme cuando lo cuento, aunque bueno igual si les doy la razón por la que se ha quedado sin palabras, si me creen no ¿? – seguro que no estas bajo ningún hechizo¿?

No

Ya … tu novio … Malfoy es tu novio ¿?

Si, Herms lo es

Pero … por que ¿?

Eh … bueno … supongo que porque me gusta

TE GUSTA ¿? … pero si es un hurón, es arrogante, pedante y lleva 6 años metiéndose contigo y esas cosas

Ya, pero bueno, he tenido tiempo de conocerlo mejor – COÑO QUE SI LE HE CONOCIDO MEJOR, creo que empiezo a conocer todos los recovecos de su cuerpo – y … bueno … no se … me gusta

Ya … y … bueno … has pasado la noche con el ¿?

Si

Ya … has pasado la noche con Malfoy ¿?

Si, Herms, ya te lo he dicho – joder se ha quedado pa allá, mierda McGonagall me va a matar, cuando se entere de que he vuelto medio tonta a su mejor alumna

CHICOS ESTOY MEDIO DESMAYADO EN EL SUELO ES QUE NADIE VA A HACERME CASO! – grita Ron incorporándose

Eh .. si claro colega, anda vamos yo te ayudo a levantarte

No, no quiero que me toques

Eh … pero ¿?

TE HAS LIADO CON EL HURON! CON MALFOY! CON UN SLYTHERIN! – coño dicho así parece que me revolcado con tres tíos en una orgía!

Ya he dicho que si- que pasa que aparte de lelos se han quedado sordos o que¿?

Pero que coño te pasa como puedes decir que si y quedarte tan pancho? – pregunta mi amigo indignado

Y como se supone que he de quedarme ¿?

Pues … pues … - Anda mira otro para el club EL DON DE LA PALABRA … a este paso media escuela estará en el club!

Harry, pero … como puedes decirlo así … como si nada ¿? – pregunta ahora Herms – nosotros, creíamos que le odiabas

Eh … bueno, yo también … pero vamos que ya veis que estaba equivocado

No equivocado estas ahora Harry, no puedes decir que ese es tu … dios lo pienso y … BUAGH! – le digo que mi padrino y Snape están liados ¿?

Siento que mi vida sentimental te cause arcadas pero bueno, esto es lo que hay – digo poniéndome serio – Draco me gusta, me gusta mucho, y bueno somos novios, así que tenéis dos opciones aceptarlo o no

Pero …

Ron aquí no hay peros, o estáis conmigo o estáis contra mi – SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO DECIR ESTA FRASE!

…

…

Vale, tomo vuestro silencio como un contra – en fin, era lógico no, no iban a entenderlo, si hasta mi me cuesta hacerlo y soy una de las partes implicadas porque ellos iban a aceptarlo – me voy, necesito una buena ducha

Camino sin volver la vista atrás. Si lo hago creo que me desmoronare, acabo de perder a mis mejores amigos, y todo por el rubio. JODER Draco mas te vale que esto merezca la pena, porque sino te vas a enterar.

(este es el primer y pequeño salto en el tiempo que voy ha hacer, probablemente no sea el único. Os recuerdo que los 5 días que Draco y Harry pasaron juntos fueron a mediados de Noviembre. Ahora mismo estamos en … pues no se Marzo, por ejemplo)

Harry ¿? – me pregunto mi adorable y hermoso rubio. ( Acabábamos de tener otra maravillosa sesión de sexo mañanero )

Humm

Vas a dormirte verdad¿?

Es lo más probable – comento mientas hundo mi cabeza cómodamente en la cama

No te cansas de dormir ¿?

No, porque no duermo tanto como tu

Ah, no … y que haces por las noches entonces ¿?

Observarte – contesto sinceramente

Eh ¿? … te quedas mirándome toda la noche ¿?

A veces, otras veces solo un ratito – intento cerrar los ojos y caer en brazos de Morfeo, por cierto porque se cae en brazos de Morfeo y no encima de Morfeo¿, o sobre el regazo de Morfeo¿? … MIERDA! La falta de sueño quema mis neuronas a una velocidad pasmosa

Y que ves ¿?

Eh … a ti Draco que voy a ver

Ya se que me ves, pero que ves en mi ¿? – eh … esto tiene pinta de pregunta trampa

Eh … pues tu rostro, tu cuerpo … lo que esta a la vista … aunque a veces levanto un poco la sabana

HARRY!

Es broma – MENTIRA, no es broma, levanto la sabana para ver su hermoso cuerpo sobre el mío, su esplendido trasero y su vigoroso miembro … mmmm la verdad es que ya se me esta quitando el sueño. ANDA MIRA, a mi amiguito también se le ha pasado la pereza

Lo que quería decir, es que ves en mi , bueno … para estar conmigo – oh oh … ya lo sabia pregunta trampa … mierda últimamente le esta dando mucho por hacerme preguntas así

Pues una persona que me gusta, un cuerpo que me encanta, y una sonrisa que me vuelve loco – bueno no he quedado mal no¿, quiero decir, he sido sincero y tampoco me he metido en camisas de once varas

Solo te gusto ¿? – pregunta levantándose y mirándome a los ojos

MIERDA! Otra vez, desde hace unas semanas aquí, lleva días intentando sacarme algo que no estoy ( aun ) dispuesto a asumir, con preguntas trampa, y situaciones un tanto difíciles. Se lo que busca, esta claro, pero es que … JODER, no me siento preparado aun para decirlo, puedo ser lanzado en la cama ( deberías ver lo mucho que he avanzado ), o demostrándole mi cariño, pero eso, eso es un paso muy importante, y aunque ya llevamos 4 meses juntos, no me siento preparado para decírselo. Además el tampoco me lo ha dicho, así que porque tengo que ser yo el primero ¿?

Eh … no, también me caes bien, me atraes , te deseo

Ya … - vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho y se queda en silencio

Creo que le he vuelto a decepcionar, se que esta expectante que quiere que se lo diga. Pero es que no me siento seguro aun, tengo miedo. Cuando se lo diga, quiero estar seguro al 100, no tener ninguna duda, y tampoco ningún reparo.

A donde vas ¿? – le pregunto mientras veo como se levanta

A mi casa, tengo que terminar unos deberes

No puedes terminarlos aquí ¿? – mierda se enfado, OTRA VEZ!

Eh … no, me he dejado algunas cosas en la mazmorra – camina desnudo por la habitación recogiendo sus cosas – Harry podrías intentar lanzar mas cerca mis cosas

Eh … - Joder que quiere, si es que me enciende de una manera, que cuando consigo sacarle la ropa, lo único que quiero es lanzarla lo mas lejos posible

Bueno, me voy – dice acercándose a la cama para besarme en los labios – te veo esta noche

Vale

Y no te quedes todo el día durmiendo, tienes que terminar la redacción para Herbologia

Pareces Hermione ¡! – le grito mientras desaparece tras la puerta.

Miro al techo de la habitación, pensando en mis amigos, bueno amigos … en fin eso lo eran hace unos meses, ahora solo son compañeros de clase, puesto que nuestra relación se ciñe estrictamente a lo escolar. Sigo compartiendo mesa con Ron en las clases, y alguna que otra charla después de los entrenamientos, pero nada más. Esta claro que el ultimátum que les di, hizo efecto, y los dos están ahora en mi contra.

Reconozco que al principio se me hizo duro no tenerlos a mi lado, afortunadamente para mi tenia a Draco a mi lado, que lo creáis o no se ha convertido en mi mayor apoyo en la escuela. Dentro de las paredes de esta habitación claro esta, de puerta para afuera, no hay hostilidad pero tampoco hay lo que debiera ser una relación normal de pareja. Pero bueno llegamos a un acuerdo sobre eso, era mejor callar.

Y bueno también he contado con el apoyo de Sirius, que como se pasa media vida en el colegio, pues se ha convertido en mi confidente mayor. Eso si, desde el asunto T no he podido volver a mirar a Snape a los ojos, y la verdad es que creo que el tampoco. Sirius es ahora más que nunca, padre, padrino y confidente para mí. Con el descargo todo lo que no puedo hacer con Draco, que normalmente es todo de lo que Draco me carga, nuestras peleas o problemas y situaciones como las que me plantea últimamente. Creo que debería buscar a Sirius y hablar con el.

Tomo la decisión de hacerlo, así que cojo mi ropa y apunta de varita me visto. Para salir a toda prisa para darme un ducha rápida, y buscar a mi padrino.

La mañana del domingo ha amanecido como el resto de los días, con una espesa neblina, aunque como también el resto de los días de la recién estrenada primavera los rayos de sol empiezan a colarse por algunos resquicios. Camino a prisa por los pasillos, afortunadamente son las 9 y al ser Domingo no hay nadie por los corredores, así que sin miradas escrutadoras llego a mi torre,

Buenos días Hermione. Buenos días Ron – mis antiguos amigos están sentados en un sofá cercano a la puerta

Buenos días Harry – contestan sin levantar la vista de sus cosas

Ya esta se acabo, no hay preguntas, ni disculpas tontas. Entre nosotros tres ya no hay nada más que educación. Así que corro escaleras arriba para meterme en la ducha y salir apenas diez minutos después, con el mapa en un bolsillo, y la capa en otro.

Hasta luego ¡! – les digo al salir por el cuadro

Adiós – les oigo decir

Cada vez que los veo el peso de la culpa me cae a plomo. Pero después solo tengo que pensar en mi rubio, y darme cuenta de que aquí no hay culpables ni inocentes. LO que hay es una relación mas difícil de entender que las demás, nada mas.

Camino a las mazmorras saco el mapa, para evitar toparme con nadie. Empieza a cansarme que la gente me pregunte si me ocurre algo con Hermione y Ron, ya no me quedan excusas que inventar. Una vez fijo la mirada en el trozo de pergamino puedo ver como el puntito de Sirius Black, esta como no, junto al de Snape, en las habitaciones de este mundo.

COÑA! Yo pensaba que Draco y yo follabamos como conejos, pero creo que nuestros padrinos nos superan con creces!. Rebusco entre las cosas que llevo en el bolsillo, y saco el espejito que Sirius me regalo hace un par de años, y que me permite ponerme en contacto con el.

SIRIUS BLACK – le digo al espejito. Cada vez que lo hago me siento como un completo imbecil hablándole a un trozo de cristal

Ehi .. Buenos días Harry

Buenos días padrino

QUIEN ES ¿? – se oye de fondo

Dile que uno de tus amantes – comento divertido

Jajaja … venga Harry no seas cruel, Sev ya sabe que mis amantes solo me llaman por las noches

BLACK! – el grito de Snape es atronador

Vamos Sev… no te pongas celoso, ya sabes que yo solo tengo ojitos para ti – unos sonidos húmedos son lo ultimo que escucho

EJEM EJEM ¡! – joder estos dos son peor que dos animales en celo – SIRIUS! – le grito al espejito

Eh …si … esto perdona Harry, dime que querías

Podemos hablar ¿?

Si , claro, espérame en las cocinas, voy en unos minutos

UNOS MINUTOS EH SIRIUS ¿? … no me hagas como la ultima vez

Ultima vez ¿? – pregunta inocentemente

SI! La última vez estuve esperándote 1 HORA!

Ahh… si … yo … tranquilo en unos minutos …

Sirius ¿? … Sirius estas ahí ¿?

Eh … Harry puede ser media hora ¿?

JODER! SOIS PEORES QUE CONEJOS ¡!- le grito al espejo

Señor Potter ese vocabulario! – la voz de Snape hace que me tiemble todo el cuerpo

Si, Señor . Media hora Sirius, solo media hora vale ¿?

Eh … si tranquilo. Hasta ahora

Hasta ahora

Genial, a ver que hago yo ahora media hora por ahí perdido. En fin será mejor que salga a pasear. Hace algo de frío, pero merece la pena pasear por la orilla del lago en estos días, la vista es majestuosa, y el olor a primavera se te graba en la pituitaria. Paseo despreocupado, sin otra cosa en mi mente que no sea mi rubio. Mi rubio al despertar, mi rubio sonriendo, mi rubio enojado, mi rubio cubierto de sudor, mi rubio gimiendo debajo de mi … eh … creo que mejor dejamos el tema R para otro momento, que mi amiguito parase que no se cansa de el.

Cuando quiero darme cuenta la media hora ha pasado y camino despacio hacia las cocinas. Total fijo que Sirius va a hacerme esperar!. No debo de tardar mas de 10 minutos en llegar, y como bien había supuesto Sirius no esta allí aun,

Buenos días Señor Harry Potter

Buenos días Dobby

Desea algo el Señor Harry Potter ¿?

Si Dobby, podrías prepararme un par de cafés y servirme también unos trozos de pastel de manzana ¿?

Si, claro , Dobby esta encantando de poder servir al gran Harry Potter, Señor

Muchas gracias, Dobby

Camino hacia la mesa, y espero a que minutos después Dobby llegue con el pedido. Como bien había supuesto , me da tiempo a tomarme mi cabeza y mi trozo de pastel y empezar con el que había pedido para Sirius.

Hombre, gracias por comerte mi desayuno – comenta un felicísimo Sirius Black

A ver llegado a la hora – digo señalando el bonito reloj que Draco me regalo para Navidad ( lo hizo como bien me dijo pq no quería volver a faltar a clase por mi ineptitud para distinguir las horas del día ) – media hora eh ¿?

Bueno … solo han sido unos minutos mas

SIRIUS! Llegas casi una hora tarde

Ves .. unos 60 minutos mas tarde … no es tanto

Ya … oye no te cansas ¿?

De que ¿?

De que va a ser ¿?

Pues no, 12 años de celibato forzoso es lo que tienen

Ya … - pobre Sirius solo quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero joder … es que es exagerado están todo el día …. GUAHHH ERROR! El asunto T aun no desaparece de mi cabeza

Bueno, cuéntame pequeño saltamontes que te preocupa ¿?

Eh … veras … es que Draco esta muy raro últimamente

Cuando un Slytherin no esta raro ¿?

Ya … tienes razón, pero creo que esto es demasiado

A si ¿?

Si, es que no hace mas que plantearme preguntas y situaciones un poco … comprometidas

Comprometidas ¿? … que pasa que tiene gusto raritos ¿? – pregunta Sirius mojando un trozo de pastel en la que se suponía que su taza de café

Eh … no … no van por ahí los tiros … que pasa que Snape si los tiene ¿? – sonrió picaramente

No, pero yo si

QUE ¿? – mis ojos salen de sus orbitas

JAJAJAJAJA , es broma … venga cuenta

Ya …seguro que es broma¡? – pregunto temeroso

No, pero no te voy a contar, así que sigue

Joder… demasiada información para mi pobre mente traumatizada

ANDA… cuenta … que no tengo todo el día, Sev, quiere que salgamos a hacer unas compras

Eh … vale – que compras tendrán que hacer estos dos ¿?... seguro que son cositas para sus perversiones ¡! – bueno … es que creo que quiere que le diga una cosa

Una cosa ¿?

Si … eh … - que difícil es esto – creo que quiere que le diga … que bueno … que … que le quiero

Entiendo … y tu le quieres ¿?

Eh … es que … yo … bueno … no …

Harry es sencillo, le quieres si o no ¿?

Eh … yo no se Sirius, es que , quiero estar completamente seguro, quiero decírselo con total sinceridad, no quiero que decírselo por decir

Ya lo se, a mi también me costo lo mío que Sev me lo dijera

Si ¿?

Si, el pensaba como tu, eso me lo explico después claro esta

JODER!

Que pasa¿?

Nada, que nunca me imagine actuando de la misma manera que Snape

Jajaja, en el fondo os parecéis bastante

OYE NO ME INSULTES! – que se cree este que puede compararme con ese grasiento y quedarse tan a gusto

Harry ¡!

Vale , vale … y tu … cuanto tardaste en decirle a Snape que le querías

Dos días

QUE ¿?

Es que yo … bueno cuando me di cuenta, supe enseguida que esto era algo más que un calenton, o una atracción física. Así que en cuanto lo asumí se lo dije

Ya

Para ti es mas que eso no ¿?

Si, lo es.

Y entonces a que tienes miedo ¿?

A que el no lo haga – confieso

Vamos Harry, esta mas que claro que Draco te quiere, sino no buscaría desesperadamente que tu se lo dijeras

En serio ¿?

Claro, se de lo que te hablo – dice guiñándome un ojo

Jajaja, pero quiero que sea especial, no quiero decírselo así, porque si, quiero que … bueno hacer algo bonito

podrías darle una sorpresa, una cena o algo así

Como te lo dijo Snape a ti ¿?

Eh … bueno … fue después de un orgasmo

VALE! Suficiente… no quiero saber mas – contesto aterrado ante la idea de conocer algún detalle mas – Sirius podrías ayudarme con esto

Si, claro ya sabes que si

Vale, creo que ya se lo que quiero hacer. Me ayudarías a preparar la habitación esta tarde ¿?

Si, claro … hace años que no voy allí, me trae tan buenos recuerdos.

BASTA! Que te lanzas y no quiero nada mas que me traumatice

Jajaja, esta bien. Bueno me voy que Sev me espera, te veo a las 4 te parece bien ¿?

Si pero no llegues tarde ¡! – le digo mientras le veo desaparecer por las puertas de la cocina. En fin i.e. sobre las 5.

Camino hacia la lechuzeria y con pergamino y pluma le escribo a mi rubio.

ESTATUA DE PROMETO 9 DE LA NOCHE


	13. Chapter 13: De lagrimas sin Roces

Azul, no. Rojo, no por merlín!. Amarillo ¿? … . Verde ¿?... mmmm me gusta. Tiro a canasta y… cae en el montón de posibles. Ya solo me quedan esta blanca, descartada tiene un corte en una manga, y a ver… si esta negra también al montón de posibles.

Sobre mi cama descansan todas las camisas y camisetas que tengo en mi poder, no es que sean muchas pero bueno ya empiezan a hacer una montaña considerable sobre la misma. En un lado están las descartadas, bien porque son HORRIBLES o porque están desastrosas (ese montón es el más grande). Y en el otro mucho más pequeño están las que creo que mejor me quedan,

BUFFF – resoplo, y es que yo nunca he tenido una cita en condiciones (lo de Cho no cuenta, eso… eso fue un ERROR un GRANDISIMO ERROR). Y claro ya que voy a declararme a mi rubito pues me gustaría estar presentable – a ver la verde – me digo, cojo la camiseta verde con unas letras chinas en el pecho, que lo mismo pueden decir Espíritu Valiente o Cerdo Agridulce – vale, no me queda mal – si ya lo se, el verde resalta mis ojos, todo el mundo me lo repite, pero es que esta no termina de convencerme del todo – bueno a ver esta negra – es una camiseta negra un poco ajustada me la compre este verano en una de mis escapaditas de la casa de mis tíos, me gusta porque tiene un drago plateado en la espalda, un dragón como el que me espera en un rato … MIERDA! Que cursi y empalagoso me estoy volviendo, DONDE ESTA EL HARRY PERVERTIDO ¿? El que se empalmaba ante cualquier pensamiento impuro ¿? … - buffff

La negra te queda mejor

JODER! – la voz desde la puerta casi me provoca un infarto – Hermione me has dado un susto de muerte

Vaya lo siento, solo venia a buscar un libro que Ron se dejo – dice acercándose al baúl de mi compañero

Ya … vale – la observo rebuscar entre el "ordenado" baúl de mi compañero - … eh … en serio la negra me queda mejor¿? – pregunto dubitativo

Si, además seguro que el dibujo le gusta mas – dice mientras camina hacia la puerta

Gracias, hoy es un día muy importante para mi – le digo con la esperanza de que me pregunte, imploro a su vena cotilla

Ya … bueno, espero que todo te salga bien. Suerte! – y se pierde por detrás de la puerta

Vaya, pensaba que su vena cotilla podría mas que su rencor, pero veo que me equivoque. Al menos hemos conseguido hablar de otra cosa que no sean las clases no ¿, en fin, algo es algo.

Sigo el consejo de Herms y me pongo la camiseta negra, la acompaño de un pantalón vaquero algo desgastado pero que me encanta y unos playeros negros. Paso al baño para lavarme los dientes y hacer algo con mi pelo, en fin tras pasarme el cepillo dos veces, me doy por vencido, alguien cree que seré capaz de domarlo alguna vez ¿?. Aunque mi rubito que ese aspecto de desastre que luce mi pelo, me da un toque arrebatador. No puedo evitar sonrojarme al pensar en el, VAYA! Pensé que había pasado esta fase, pero parece ser que no. Y es que hoy es un días especial, todos los días con Draco son especiales para mi, pero este, este será el más especial de todos. O eso espero.

Cojo la capa y el mapa, y bajo hacia la sala común,

GUAHHH , Harry estas guapísimo – me dice Ginny

Eh … gracias – contesto un poco nervioso, Ron y Herms me observan desde el sofá

Y ese cambio , a que se debe amigo ¿? – pregunta Dean que se ha unido a la conversación

Eh … bueno yo … - MIERDA! Odio los interrogatorios, es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que me ponen en un aprieto

Harry tiene una cita – dice como si nada Herms

A si ¿? – pregunta Ginny y Dean a dúo, yo solo asiento

Y quien es la afortunada – pregunta la pequeña pelirroja

Eh … - JODER GRACIAS HEMS ¡! Ahora que demonios les digo yo ¿? – pues … pues

Venga Harry … cuéntanos, estamos ansiosos por saber – comenta Dean socarrón

Si, que esas escapaditas a media noche se han vuelto una rutina – añade ahora Seammus que se ha unido a la conversación

Eh … bueno … yo … llego tarde – digo mirando disimuladamente el reloj

Venga … Harry dínoslo, bueno si no quieres a ellos lo entiendo son unos marujos

OYE! – exclaman mis compañeros de cuarto

Pero yo … anda – dice haciéndose la remolona conmigo – venga Harry, soy tu amiga – y me sonríe – confía en mi

Déjalo Ginny – Ron habla por primera vez – no querrías saberlo – dice cogiendo sus cosas y subiendo hacia nuestro cuarto

Eh … pero … - Ginny esta algo aturdida – que le pasa a este ahora ¿?

Nada, Gin, solo es que …- ojala pudiera darle una verdadera razón para explicarle porque mi mejor amigo me odia, pero lo cierto es que ni realmente lo se – bueno, no importa. Tengo que irme

Pero Harry …

Lo siento Gin, yo … bueno … quizás … tengo que irme

Salgo corriendo de la sala común, con un nudo en la garganta camino por los pasillos del colegio. MIERDA! Porque he tenido que toparme con ellos ahora, se suponía que hoy iba a ser un día, especial y feliz, y ahora … JODER. Se que les mentí, que no fui sincero con ellos, cuando me preguntaron por quien me traía de cabeza, pero JODER, era el hurón , ellos no lo hubieran entendido, como bien me han demostrado, debí hablar con ellos explicarles tal vez, pero nunca me dieron una oportunidad. Simplemente me dieron de lado, yo deje de ser su mejor amigo, para ser el traidor.

Guiado por pasos mecánicos llego a la estatua donde me reúno noche tras noche con mi rubio. Aun es algo pronto, así que me envuelvo en la capa y me apoyo en la pared mientras observo el mapa para verlo llegar. Los pensamientos sobre mis amigos me atenazan, me hacen sentir culpable de algo que no he hecho, y las lagrimas están a punto de salírseme de los ojos, pero todo se ve acallado, cuando le veo doblar la esquina, con su porte aristocrático y su elegancia nata, y …

PERO QUE COÑO HACES FUMANDO! – le grito sin salir debajo de la capa

Eh … Harry … yo – tira disimuladamente el cigarro en el suelo – Yo no estaba fumando – dice disimuladamente

Ya claro, y esa colilla que hay a tu lado apareció por ciencia infusa no ¿?

Puede

DRACO!

Que ¿?

Como que que?¿, me prometiste que lo habías dejado

No, yo te dije que lo intentaría. Un Malfoy nunca promete nada , por cierto podrías salir de debajo de la capa, no me agrada para nada estar hablándole a las paredes

Déjate de que esas tonterías de los Malfoy … y asume que eres incapaz de dejar de fumar. ERES DEBIL! – digo quitándome la capa

Un Malfoy no es …

No es que?

…

Q no es que Draco ¿?

…

DRACO!

…

DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – parpadea varias veces , cierra la boca que había abierto instintivamente y me dice

JODER! Estas … estas

QUE ¿?

BUENISIMO! – dice mientras avanza hacia mi y me planta un morreo de ocasión

Eh … - uiiii como echaba yo de menos mi calor en las mejillas – en serio … te gusta ¿?

Claro … pero … yo … a que se debe ese "cambio" de look

Bueno … ya lo veras – le sonrió y le beso – anda vamos –digo cociéndole la mano y tirando de el, soy yo o mi rubio no se mueve ¿?

No

Como que no ¿? – digo volteándome hacia el

No, hasta que me digas, porque te has vestido así

Eh … vamos … ya te diré

No

Pero Draco vamos

Q NO ¡!

Anda no seas crío, vamos

QUE NO ¡! O me lo dices o no me muevo de aquí – JODER! Ya estamos con una de sus pataletas

Draco por favor – le pido pacientemente

Que NO,o me lo dices o me voy

Draco, por favor – repito ya no tan pacientemente

NO!

Por favor ¡! – le grito

Q NO ¡!

JODER DRACO QUIERES DEJAR DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN CRIO ¡!

NO ¡! – dice cruzándose de brazos

Por favor – joder encima que estoy haciendo todo esto por el, BUFFF, tranquilidad Harry, tranquilidad

Me voy – dice dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su casa

JODER DRACO Q QIERES Q ESTROPE LA SORPRESA¿? – se detiene al oír la ultima palabra

Sorpresa ¿? – dice mirando hacia mi con una ceja levantada

Si, Draco, quería darte una sorpresa, pero si no te dejas llevar, no puedo

Yo … eh … losiento – dice muy bajito

Que has dicho ¿? – lo he oído perfectamente, pero oír a Draco Malfoy a día de hoy, sigue siendo una misión imposible

Losiento – vuelve a murmurar

No te he oído Draco

QUE LO SIENTO! – grita – contento¿?

Mucho, anda ven aquí, dame la mano y se un niño bueno – digo besándole en la mejilla

Caminamos hacia la habitación con Draco preguntándome una y otra vez que cual es su sorpresa, al llegar a la pared falsa que da paso al pasadizo, ya no aguanto mas

YA VALE!

Pero …

Draco, es un sorpresa si te lo digo ya no lo será

Si pero … por fi – pone su carita de perro abandonado

No, y no me mires así

Anda por fi – otra vez la carita

Draco … - joder no voy a resistir, cuando me pone esa carita seria capaz de bailar desnudo ante Voldemort si el me lo pidiera – por favor

Eh … vale – bueno espero que aguante, además tras la puerta (parece el Un Dos Tres) se esconde su sorpresa

El camino hasta la habitación se me hace interminable, estoy nervioso, no ese poco, estoy histérico, me tiembla el cuerpo, las manos me sudas, MERLIN! Me va a dar un colapso

Harry, estas bien ¿?

Eh … si si … - si tu supieras, tengo menos estabilidad que un flan en medio de un huracán – cierra los ojos – le pido al llegar a la puerta

Pero…

Por favor, no lo estropees mas – le digo dándome la vuelta – por favor …

Vale, listo

No los abras eh ¿?

Que no

Vale, Alohomora! – la puerta se abre – bien dame la mano, no quiero que te caigas

No soy tan torpe como tu

Eh … ya te dije que fue pq la silla esta en medio – otra vez me recuerda el pequeño incidente que tuve hace un par de semanas, cuando después de que mi rubio me hiciera un streptease me lanzara a por el y tropezara ( según el con mis propios pies , según yo con una silla, silla que por supuesto no estaba en mi camino ) y me diera de bruces contra el suelo

Ya, si claro … la misteriosa silla apareciente y desapareciente no ¿?

Eh … bueno quieres o no quieres tu sorpresa ¿?

Eh … si si … me callo

Ok

Camino con el hasta el centro de la habitación, y me pongo a su lado, para ver su expresión al abrir los ojos

Bueno ya esta, cuanto hasta tres y

Sabrás contar ¿?

DRACO!

Vale, vale

Cuento hasta tres y los abres de acuerdo¿?

Aja

Uno, dos y tres YA!

… - abre los ojos lentamente y me dedico a ver su rostro, sus ojos se iluminan con la visión y su boca se entre abre

Te gusta ¿? – pregunto algo nervioso

…

Draco, te gusta ¿? – mierda no le gusta, soy un desastre organizando sorpresas, JODER! Esto es horrible, esta tarde todo me parecía tan bonito y ahora… mierda debí hacer otra cosa . JODER JODER JODER!. había puesto tanto cariño y emoción en decorar la habitación, con la ayuda de mi padrino, encogimos todos los muebles y los guardamos en un pequeño armario que hay en el fondo, después Sirius que había traído algunos muebles de su casa me ayudo a colocarlos, en el centro dispusimos una hermosa mesa redonda de hierro forjado y unas sillas del mismo materias, y cubrimos la mesa con un hermoso mantel color ocre, con un ribeteado granate. Sirius, que tiene mas idea que yo en estas cosa, coloco la vajilla , la cristalería y la cubertería para los dos. Yo encante decenas de velas, y las coloque alrededor de la mesa flotando, y por ultimo Sirius decidió que había que darle un aire mas romántico así que coloco unos pétalos de rosas en suelo alrededor de la mesa, y hasta la majestuosa cama que Sirius insistió en colocar en el fondo de la habitación, "la necesitaras, créeme" me había repetido varias veces. Pero ahora creo que es todo un desastre, demasiado cursi y poco elegante para el.

Me … oh … Harry me encanta – dice lanzándose a mi brazos – es lo mas bonito que nadie ha hecho por mi – dice sinceramente

En serio ¿? – pregunto aun nervioso

Si, es precioso

Si, pues aun hay mas

Si ¿? – pregunta emocionado

Aja, mira hacia arriba – y al hacerlo se encuentra con un techo encantando, mostrando el cielo estrellado mas bonito que puede encontrar, sin una sola nube, el firmamento se extiende ante sus ojos

Harry … es … precioso – dice con los ojitos vidriosos de la emoción

Tu si que eres precioso – le digo embobado, antes de besarle con todo el cariño y ternura que puedan salir de mi – ven vamos a cenar

Si

Nos sentamos a la mesa y por fin descubro las bandejas que había encargado a Dobby, los platos favoritos de Draco se muestran ante el. Y un muy emocionado rubio, me da las gracias una y otra vez, mientras cenamos.

A medida que la noche avanza, que la cena transcurre con calma y que todo sale a pedir de boca, yo me voy poniendo mas nervioso. Estoy a unos segundos de abrirle mi corazón al que hasta hace meses era mi enemigo, y creo que si me niega, si me rehuye voy a morirme. Porque a medida que avanzaba la tarde, mientras preparaba la cena, y me arreglaba me he dado cuenta, de lo importante que es para mi, y de que sin el, sin el … yo JODER! No se que seria de mi sin el.

Harry te pasa algo ¿?

Eh … - su voz me devuelve a la realidad – no nada , esta rico verdad ¿? – digo llevándome el ultimo trozo de cordero a la boca

Si mucho, se nota que no lo has hecho tu – dice sacándome la lengua

HOMBRE! Gracias, para la próxima le diré a Dobby que se quede a cenar contigo

Jajaja, vamos Harry no te enfades ya te he dicho que me encanta

Me alegro, mmmm a ver que hay de postre – digo destapando la ultima bandeja

CHOCOLATE! – exclama al ver todos y cada uno de los platos que hay debajo. Y es que a mi rubito le apasiona el chocolate, en cualquiera de sus vertientes, con leche, blanco, negro … y también en cualquiera de sus formas, en tabletas, pasteles, helados. así que le pedí a Dobby que trajera el mayor surtido de chocolates que pudiera. Y creedme el elfo no me ha defraudado – ohhh me encanta¡!– dice aplaudiendo y llevando la mano hacia uno de los platos

Draco … no se va a terminar, puedes comer mas despacio – le digo al ver la asombrosa facilidad que tiene para engullir el chocolate. Y es que cuando Draco y chocolate se juntan, el primero pierde toda la elegancia innata en el

Es que esta bueno

Ya pero … jajaja jajajajaj

Que pasa de que te ríes ¿? – pregunta ofendido

JAJAJAJAJAJA

OYE ¡! O me dices de que te ríes o te lanzo una maldición ¡! – exclama ofendido

Me levanto de la mesa y camino hacia el. Sigue sentado el silla, observándome con cara de pocos amigos, esta tan mono así, con su carita de enfado y la nariz y los morros llenos de chocolate, llevo un dedo a la nariz y le limpio los restos de chocolate, después me lo llevo a la boca y lo chupo.

MMMM q bueno esta ¡! – exclamo ante su mirada de enfado, me vuelco en sus labios para limpiarlos, saboreo el chocolate junto con su delicioso sabor, su aliento y su lengua me provocan hasta extasiarme. Una vez terminamos de besarme, abro los ojos y le veo con la sonrisa mas bonita que hay en este mundo, con sus ojos plateados clavándoseme en el alma, y entonces me doy cuenta de que mis actos no se corresponden con mis palabras y que es hora de arreglarlo – Draco, te quiero

Ya esta, lo he dicho, por fin. Tanto tiempo temiendo admitirlo, y ahora solo me ha hecho falta un beso y una sonrisa para saber lo que siento, y que es lo mas maravilloso que me ha podido pasar jamás.

Le observo por unos segundos y me quedo prendido de su sonrisa. Pero porque la veo desaparecer por segundos, porque sus ojos ya no brillan como hace un segundo, porque sus manos empiezan a temblar, y porque por sus mejillas comienzan a descender varias lagrimas,

- Draco, por que lloras ¿?


	14. Chapter 14: De Marcas sin Roces

Me declaro, le abro mi corazón y lo único que obtengo son lagrimas saliendo a borbotones de sus ojos. Intento acercarme a el, abrazarle, pero se niega. Se levanta de la silla y camina inquieto por la habitación,

Draco, por que lloras¿? – vuelvo a preguntarle, mientras el miedo toma posesión de mi ser

… - no responde, no contesta, solo sigue paseando inquieto por la habitación. Cada paso que da me derrumbo un poquito mas

Draco, por que… - se me acaba la voz, ya no puedo hablar, ahora es a mi al que los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas, el que siente un nudo en la garganta. MIERDA! No debí hacerlo, el no siente lo mismo que yo, JODER! esto es horrible, creo que siento mi propio corazón resquebrajarse en millones de trocitos.

Necesito aire, mis pulmones se están quedando sin el. Siento una terrible presión en el pecho, y estoy a punto de desfallecer, tengo que salir de aquí. Ni siquiera le digo nada, solo abro la puerta y me voy, camino deprisa, tanto que no me doy cuenta de cuando he empezado a correr. Cada zancada que avanzo estoy un poco mas lejos de el, pero no solo físicamente sino mentalmente. Me he enamorado, me he enamorado como nunca creí hacerlo, y… MIERDA! No era ya todo bastante difícil en mi vida como para que me pasara algo así. JODER! Que he equivocado estaba, pensando que el sentía lo mismo que yo, pero… sus gestos, sus palabras. JODER, no puede haberme engañado, yo … sentía que me quería tanto como yo a el, joder… esto no puede estar pasando.

Me detengo en medio de un pasillo, no se muy bien donde estoy, miro alrededor y me doy cuenta de que he tomado el camino de vuelta a mi torre, pero ahora no necesito volver allí. Con miradas inquietantes e interrogantes por parte de mis compañeros, y mucho menos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el corazón completamente destrozado. Cuando renuncie a mis amigos por el, pensé que hacia lo correcto, joder y si no lo era ¿, y si debí escuchar a mis amigos ¿?. Por que en ese momento me pareció que lo mejor era escoger a Draco ¿?. MIERDA! Soy un gilipollas, eso es lo que soy, ni siquiera se escoger bien a la gente.

Pero por que ¿? Por que lloraba así ¿, ver su rostro desencajarse tras mi mas sincera declaración de amor, me ha partido el alma. Pero el quería que se lo dijera, lo se, las ultimas semana no ha buscado otra cosa que no fuera eso. Quería burlarse de mi ¿, no el nunca lo haría, además si hubiera querido hacerlo, por que se echo a llorar ¿?

MIERDA! – grito en medio del pasillo vacío

Siento que mi dolor se torna en rabia, rabia que me provoca el desconcierto de no saber porque actuó así, porque lloraba JODER!

POR QUE ¿? – vuelvo a gritar

No voy a quedarme así, no voy a rendirme, POR MERLIN QUE NO, va a explicarme que es lo que ocurre, vaya que si lo hará, aunque tenga que atarle a una pilar y darle de beber Veritaserum ese puñetero rubio va a hablar.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos, corriendo mucho mas rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho, llego a la pared falsa y MIERDA!. Me doy cuenta de que no puedo entrar solo por el pasadizo

JODER! – exclamo

Ese lenguaje Señor Potter – la voz de Snape a mi espalda resuena por el vacío pasillo

Yo … lo siento señor – bajo la mirada instintivamente, me niego a que Snape me vea llorando

Ocurre algo Señor Potter ¿? – eso ha sido un tono amable ¿?

Eh … vera señor … yo … necesito entrar … en … bueno ya sabe, y no puedo hacerlo solo – digo con la vista clavada en los zapatos

Ya veo, su padrino no le aviso que no se puede acceder solo al pasadizo ¿?

Si señor , pero …

Donde esta el Señor Malfoy ¿? – MIERDA! No se creerá que voy a explicarle nada verdad ¿?

Dentro Señor

Y como es que esta usted fuera ¿?

…

Señor Potter estoy esperando una respuesta

Yo … yo … - levanto mis ojos llorosos que permanecían clavados en el suelo – es que …

POR MERLIN! señor Potter, esta … esta usted llorando ¿? – noto la incomodidez de sus palabras

Eh … yo … si señor

Ha discutido con el Señor Malfoy ¿?

Eh… no … - como voy a decirle al profesor de pociones que me he declarado y mi novio se ha echado a llorar ¿? JODER! … si es que ni tengo suerte cuando un alma caritativa se cruza en mi camino

LO SABIA ¡!… es usted un completo imbecil, ya le dije a mi ahijado que no le dijera nada, que usted se comportaría como lo que es. UN IMBECIL

Oiga! … - un momento Draco, decirme a mi ¿? PERO SI HE SIDO YO EL QUE SE HA DECLARADO ¡! – decirme ¿, que tenia que decirme Draco

Eh … - uiii que guay, otro para el DON DE LA PALABRA – creo que … que … bueno … he de irme

Pero… profesor – le miro suplicante – que tenia que decirme Draco ¿?

Yo no soy quien para decirle nada Señor Potter, si el Señor Malfoy no ha hablado con usted, sus motivos tendrá

En … en realidad, yo … bueno no le deje hablar – trago saliva – tenia algo muy importante que decirle, y … bueno cuando se lo dije – JODER Q VERGÜENZA – el … el se echo a llorar

Entiendo – camina hacia la pared – vamos Señor Potter le ayudare a entrar

Eh … gra … gracias Señor – los dos nos colocamos junto a la pared y accionamos las piedras que provocan que la pared falsa se abra – muchas gracias Señor – vuelvo a repetirle

Señor Potter – me dice antes de perderme por el pasadizo

Si ¿?

Déjele hablar, escúchele

Eh… - no me da tiempo a decir nada, porque con su habitual elegancia desaparece por los pasillos del colegio.

Camino por el pasadizo con el corazón en la mano, si ya estaba poco destrozado antes de encontrarme con Snape, ahora … JODER! … no hago mas que preguntarme que era lo que Draco tenia que decirme, y encima … pq el puñetero Snape dice que yo no lo entendería ¿? Quien se cree que soy, es mi novio , le quiero que no podría entender yo. A un paso de la puerta me detengo, sigue entre abierta igual que la deje al marcharme, con cuidado la muevo y entro dentro.

La estampa que se me presenta es desoladora, todo esta por los suelos, la mesa esta volcada, todos los platos y la comida esta esparcida por el suelo, las sillas han volado contra las paredes, parece como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí. El corazón se me encoje,

Draco, estas bien ¿? –

Ha … Harry ¿? – su voz es casi un susurro

Si, Draco soy yo donde estas – camino entre el destrozo que es ahora la habitación , y le veo en el suelo sentando apoyado contra una pared y la cabeza entre las piernas, me arrodillo junto a el – estas bien ¿?

… - no me contesta, sigue con la cabeza gacha

Draco, por favor estas bien ¿? – no me contesta – que ha pasado ¿?

…

Por favor, Draco que te ocurre – le oigo sollozar, pero sigue sin mirarme – yo … he visto a Snape – se tensa al oír el nombre de su padrino – Draco, por favor que ocurre – levanto su mentón para mirarnos a los ojos – que te ocurre ¿?

Harry … yo … - las lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, intento limpiarlas pero el se echa para atrás – no, no me toques

Sus palabras me parten el alma, desde cuando a esta parte mis manos le molestan, mis caricias, mi consuelo. El dolor me hace perder el equilibrio y caigo sentado frente a el, estoy realmente hundido.

Que pasa Draco ¿, por que te comportas así, yo … yo … - ahora es a mi quien le caen las lagrimas – pensé … que … bueno … que … yo …. Draco yo te quiero, estoy enam ..

Por favor no sigas – me suplica – no podría soportarlo otra vez

Pero … yo creí que … - MIERDA! Joder que coño esta pasando aquí?... a quien he maldecido y me hace pagar por ello¿?

Harry … yo …

Tu que Draco , tu que ¿? – me levanto indignado y me pongo de pie frente a el – llevas semanas buscando esto lo se, poniendo en situaciones comprometidas, con preguntas como que soy para ti¿, que ves en mi ¿? … y cuando por fin me armo de valor para decirte lo que siento tu … tu … JODER TE ECHAS A LLORAR – pateo la silla cercana a mi – que pasa Draco, joder háblame … dime que pasa ¿? –

…

NO JODER! NO TE CALLES ¡! – me acerco a el y de un tirón le pongo de pie – mírame – aparta la cabeza había un lado – MIRAME JODER! – tengo que cogerle el mentón para que lo haga – que pasa Draco¿?

Yo … no puedo Harry … no puedo – me dice con lagrimas en los ojos – lo siento

QUE LO SIENTES ¿?… Q COÑO VAS A SENTIR TU ¿?… tienes idea de cómo me siento yo eh ¿?… lo he dejado todo por ti Draco, mis amigos me han dado de lado, porque te escogí a ti… - doy un puñetazo a la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de Draco – JODER! – la sangre empieza a salir, por mis destrozados nudillos – Eres un egoísta, eso es lo que eres, siempre lo has sido. creí que habías cambiado, que… QUE ME QUERIAS ¡, que engañado me tenias… pero tu… a quien vas a querer tu mas que a ti mismo. JODER!

Me giro y pateo todo lo que tengo en mi camino, maldiciendo al mismísimo Merlín por haberme hecho esto, PQ ¿? JODER ¿? PQ¿?…

a ti … - es solo un susurro

QUE ¿? – me doy la vuelta y le veo mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos

A ti Harry, yo … yo te quiero a ti – dice mientras se abalanza sobre mi

Pero … pero – JODER QUE COÑO ES ESTO ¿? Una cámara oculta ¿?

Yo te quiero Harry, te quiero tanto que me duele, no hay nada en mi vida mas importante que tu

Pero … - mierda, pero que es esto ¿, no entiendo nada – pero … entonces … yo … JODER DRACO ¡! – quiero desembarazarme de su abrazo pero no puedo – y todo esto ¿? …

Yo …

Draco que pasa ¿? Pq llorabas ¿?

…

No por favor, - le miro suplicante – no te calles ahora. háblame

Harry – hunde se cabeza en mi pecho, y comienza a llorar, tanto que noto como sus lagrimas traspasan mi camiseta – no puedo hacerlo, no quiero

El que ¿, que pasa Draco – levanta su cabeza hacia mi y esos ojos tan maravillosos que tiene me duelen tanto que creo que voy a morir, verlos así llenos de lagrimas de dolor

Yo … la marca … tengo … que tomarla – dice volviendo a hundirse en mi pecho

No puedo pensar. Las palabras se me han grabado a fuego en el corazón, y lo desgarran como si fueran papel. La marca, eso es la condenación para cualquiera que la tome, una vida condenada al servicio de un maldito asesino, una vida llena de muerte y desolación por doquier. Y yo se que el no la quiere, no por sus ideales hayan cambiando, o porque se niegue a servir a nadie. Simplemente no la quiere, no es lo que el ha decidido para su futuro, el tiene sueños, planes. Le he oído tantas veces hablar sobre lo que quiere hacer cuando termine la escuela, que casi pienso que lo he grabado en mi mente como si se tratara de una cinta. El quiere viajar, quiere conocer mundo. Ser independiente, un espíritu libre. Cuando me lo dijo la primera vez, reconozco que me dolió, saber que quería volar en solitario, y que probablemente yo no entrara en esos planes de futuro, pero entonces un día me dijo, "Quiero ser un espíritu libre, atado a ti", con la mejor de sus sonrisas y un beso en los labios, me dio a entender que me quería con el, que quería que tuviéramos un futuro.

Nuestro futuro, algo de los dos. Y ahora … MIERDA! Ahora todo se volvía en nuestra contra, cada uno en un lado de una guerra sin sentido comenzada por un loco desquiciado, y secundada por otros no menos locos y desquiciados. JODER!. Dos caminos separados, cuando los dos queríamos seguir el mismo, dos destinos truncados por las circunstancias.

Siempre igual, toda mi vida, algo o alguien interponiéndose en lo que quiero. Siempre robándome lo que quiero. Pero no lo voy a permitir, MERLIN SABE QUE NO LO HARE!. Nadie va a arrebatarme lo que más quiero en este mundo,

No lo harás le digo

Pero, tengo que hacerlo, es una orden de Lord

ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUIEN LO HAYA DICHO!. No lo harás, tu no lo quieres y no lo harás

Pero … no puedo hacer otra cosa, me obligara hacerlo

No lo hará, encontrare la manera de que no lo haga. MIERDA! Me enfrentare ahora mismo a el, si hace falta, pero no lo harás

No, no puedes hacerlo, sabes que aun no estas preparado

No me importa, no voy a consentir que te aparte de mi lado – le digo apretando mas contra mi pecho, como si de esa manera pudiera retenerlo

Y crees que yo voy a consentir que te lances a una muerte segura ¿? – me dice separándose de mi

No, pero …

Pero que Harry ¿?… aquí no hay peros, sabes tan bien como yo, que no hay opción

Si la hay. JODER TIENE Q HABERLA ¡! – vuelvo a pegar un puñetazo en la pared, y la sangre chorrea ahora en mayor cantidad

Harry por favor, tu mano ¡! – dice cogiéndola entre las suyas – Por Merlín, debes haberte roto al menos 3 o cuatro dedos ¡! – exclama preocupado

Y al hacerlo me derrumbo mas aun, verlo así, tan indefenso y hermoso, preocupándose por mi. JODER! No puede ser verdad, no pueden quitármelo así, ahora que por fin todo empezaba ir bien en mi vida, ahora que tenía con quien compartirla.

No quiero perderte Draco, no puedo hacerlo, sin ti yo … - pone un dedo sobre mis labios

Por favor, Harry, no sigas por ahí … no puedo soportarlo.

Draco, te amo, por favor tiene que haber alguna manera que …

No … no la hay, yo … - nos fundimos en un abrazo, de esos que lo dicen todo con la intensidad del mismo.

Si, la hay – una voz nos saca de nuestro abrazo

Severus ¿? – pregunta Draco separándose de mi

Buenas noches chicos

Sirius ¿? – pregunto yo

Si, eh … bueno no queríamos interrumpir … bueno … mas bien Sev, no quería hacerlo … tenia miedo de que … bueno … ya sabéis

BLACK! – le grita

Jajaja, anda Sev, no te pongas colorado … vaya … la cena no salio tan bien como esperábamos eh Harry ¿? – dice sonriendo de medio lado y señalando la cama

Que … que hacéis aquí¿? – pregunta Draco limpiándose las lagrimas

Sev, me dijo que había visto a Harry, fuera y que estaba preocupado y lloroso. así que me obligo a contarle lo que yo sabia – en fin … no quiero saber como le obligo, pienso por un instante – y bueno el me dijo … bueno lo de la marca – Draco tiembla junto a mi, yo me apresuro a abrazarlo de nuevo – por eso, estamos aquí. Sev cree que tiene la forma de ayudaros

SI ¿? – preguntamos los dos al unísono

Si, bueno … no será fácil pero

No importa, lo que sea lo haré – contesta Draco con rapidez

Lo se – el profesor le mira con cariño. MERLIN! nunca pensé en ver esa expresión en el rostro de Snape

Y bien, vamos Sev no los hagas esperar

Eh … si. Bueno lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es impedir que llegues a manos del Señor Oscuro

Aquí no puede tocarle – digo

Lo se, pero el colegio terminara en unos meses – dice el profesor

Y tendré que volver a casa – continua mi rubio apesadumbrado

Y allí , bueno … allí tu padre …

Si, el me entregara … - contesta tristemente

Por eso creemos que lo mejor que puedes hacer es no volver a casa

Pero … y a donde voy a ir ¿?

Bueno, que te parecería compartir el verano con un primo de tu madre ¿? – comenta Sirius

En serio ¿? – Draco levanta una ceja

Eso es genial, allí estarás seguro, toda la orden te protegerá – comento feliz – además yo estaré allí contigo

No, Harry, ya sabes que tu debes ir con tus tíos – continua Sirius

Pero … yo …

Harry, lo sabes

Esta bien. Pero ire a visitarte – le sonrió feliz

Esta noche hablare con Dumbeldore, para arreglarlo todo – continua Snape – pero aun hay otra cosa

El que ¿? – pregunto yo

La marca

Pero si no va ante Voldemort – vuelve a estremecerse entre mis brazos – no podrá hacerle nada

Ya, pero … bueno … todo puede fallar. Grimauld es un sitio seguro, pero no es infalible … debemos asegurarnos de que les sea imposible ponerle la marca

Y como haréis eso ¿? – pregunta Draco

Poniéndote nosotros una – termina el profesor

Eins ¿? – pregunto yo sin entender de la misa la mitad

Señor Potter, que sabe de la marca ¿?

Pues es … que comunica Voldemort con sus mortifagos, que es fea de cojones

JAJAJAJA – Sirius estalla en carcajadas

No es momento para gracias Señor Potter

Eh … si lo siento … y que … es imborrable

Hay tiene su respuesta Señor Potter – mi cara es de pura perplejidad – en fin … - Snape hace un gesto de desesperación – si le hacemos una marca del mismo modo que se hace la marca tenebrosa, nadie podrá ponerle otra encima

ahhh – contesto a modo de entendimiento – pero … no podrían ponérsela en otro sitio ¿? – pregunto ingenuamente

No, cuando te ponen la marca es como si te marcaran como propiedad del Señor Oscuro – observo como Snape se lleva la mano instintivamente al antebrazo y muestra una expresión de pena

Entiendo … y … quien lo hará ¿?

Pues eso tiene que decidirlo Draco – continua Sirius – la marca ha de hacerla el mago del que se supone que Draco va a ser propiedad – vaya que mal suena eso

Harry – dice sin pensarlo mi rubio – quiero que sea Harry el que lo haga

Pero … - mi pecho se hincha de satisfacción solo pensar en quedar ligado para siempre a Draco puede conmigo – estas … estas seguro ¿?

Si – me dice sonriéndome. Y que bien me siento al verlo hacer de nuevo, creí que nunca volvería a verlo así

Esta bien, pero con una condición – le digo – que tu me marques a mi – rozo sus labios por un instante y después me fundo con el, en el beso que desde hace horas esperaba, para sellar nuestra relación, nuestro amor

Oh … no es precioso Sev … me recuerdan tanto a nosotros

Sirius pareces una colegia ante una película romántica

O una novela romántica de esas que tanto te gusta leerle – dice el animago con una gran sonrisa

QUE ¿? – Draco y yo rompemos el momento ante tal información

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – no puedo mas que estallar en risas, al imaginarme a Snape, leyendo novelas románticas

SEÑOR POTTER! – el grito retumba en toda la habitación

Eh … jajaja … - me intento poner serio – lo siento Señor

Esta bien, pongámonos manos a la obra – dice el profesor - he traído el encantamiento que hay que hacer para realizar la marca

Vamos a hacerla ahora ¿? – pregunto

Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mas seguro será para Draco – comenta Sirius

Esta bien – digo – que hay que hacer

Necesitamos un superficie plana – empieza a decir Snape

Eso es fácil , Wingardium Leviosa – dice Sirius haciendo levitar la mesa que yacía en el suelo – listo!

Esta bien, también he traído grafito para hacer el dibujo de la marca

Dibujo ¿? – pregunto

Si, se hace un dibujo con grafito y después se marca con la varita del mago marcador – dice Draco poniendo en pie una de las sillas, y sentándose en ella – que marca voy a llevar ¿?

No se, puedes escoger – le dice el profesor

Esta bien – se remanga la camisa y deja al descubierto su pálido antebrazo – creo que debería dibujarla para que pudierais verla no ¿?

Si, seria lo mejor – comenta Snape mientras prepara el grafito. En ese instante Draco ha hecho aparecer pluma y pergamino y ha dibujado algo que no consigo ver bien

Seguro ¿? – pregunta Snape levantando una ceja

Si

Esta bien – y comienza a dibujar con el grafito sobre la piel de Draco

Y tu Harry que quieres ¿? – me dice mi padrino, mientras coge un trozo de papel y pergamino para que yo dibuje

Eh … no se – la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro, es algo que voy a llevar toda la vida, y algo que veré cada día, algo que me recordara a el para siempre – ya se … es un poco tonto pero …

Lo que sea Harry, es solo bueno para marcaros – dice Sirius

Ya – termino el dibujo y se lo tiendo a Sirius

Jajaja … esta bien extiende el brazo, voy a dibujarlo

Minutos después varita en mano, estoy apuntando al antebrazo de mi rubio,

Ya sabes lo que tienes que decir no ¿? – pregunta Sirius

Si

será capaz de repetirlo sin meter la pata, Señor Potter

Si señor – pero bueno que se cree este que no soy capaz de repetir un conjuro … aunque – podría repetírmelo, una vez mas

BUFFF – Snape resopla – MARCA ET PERPETUO ET MI

Vale, ya esta. Preparado ¿? – digo mirando a mi rubio

Si – sonríe y me muestra una confianza ciega con sus ojos

Te quiero – le digo sin poder evitarlo

Y yo

Ejem … ejem – Snape parece impaciente

Eh … si ya voy – tomo aire y apunto directamente al dibujo – MARCA ET PERPETUO ET MI

Un alo de luz negra sale de mi varita y empieza a colarse bajo la piel de Draco, que comienza a retorcerse del dolor ,

AHHH – grita con desesperación. Quiero ayudarle pero Snape pone la mano delante de mi y niega

Es así, tiene que ser doloroso – y vuelve a pasarse la mano por el antebrazo

Pero … tranquilo … se le pasara – me dice mi padrino para tranquilizarme

Transcurridos unos minutos, la marca comienza a tornarse negra, y empieza a atisbarse el dibujo, que al final no es tal. No puedo evitar sonreír

De que .. de que te ríes ¿? – pregunta mi rubio una vez ha terminado de dibujarse la marca

Nada, ya lo veras

Pero …

Venga ahora me toca a mi

No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – me dice sinceramente

Ya pero quiero hacerlo, así que venga … que seguro que estos dos quieren ir a …

HARRY! – exclama mi sonrojado amigo

A DORMIR SIRIUS A DORMIR ¡! – le digo sonriendo socarronamente

Bueno pues … listo ¿? – pregunta Draco

Para ti siempre – sonrió y vuelvo a asentir

MARCA ET PERPETUO ET MI – la voz de Draco suena extremadamente melodiosa con un hechizo como ese.

Del mismo modo, el halo de luz sale de su varita y comienza a colarse por mi piel. Piel que empieza a arder por momentos, es como si cogiera un hierro incandescente y lo clavaran sobre mi piel

JODER! … quema – estoy apunto de llevarme la mano sobre el ante brazo pero Sirius me detiene

Vamos, que no se diga , eres un Gryffindor

JA! – exclaman los dos Slytherin a la vez

Ja que ¿? – pregunto ofendido

Nada mi amor nada – dice sonriendo de medio lado – pero … por que has … bueno – dice señalando mi marca recién terminada

Pq lo hiciste tu ¿?

Yo … porque te quiero – dice abiertamente

Y entonces porque preguntas – me acerco a el y cojo su rostro con mis mano – te quiero Draco, y nada ni nadie va a separarnos, lo juro – después poso mis labios sobre los suyos

Sabes que Sev, creo que ya podemos irnos

Pero … y la pomada para el dolor ¿?

Déjasela ahí, Draco ya sabe que tienen que ponérsela

Ya pero …

Sev, vamos – y veo desaparecer a nuestros padrinos por la puerta mientras sonrió abiertamente al ver nuestros antebrazos. El mío marcado con su nombre a fuego y magia y el suyo, con mi nombre marcado de la misma manera.


	15. Chapter 15: De Verdades y Roces intensos

Los días, las semanas y los meses, pasan con las hojas del calendario. Ya no queda nada para el final del curso, y solo pensar que estaré separado de el por varios meses, JODER! Se ha vuelto tan imprescindible para mí, que me parezco patético. Necesito verlo, tocarle a cada instante, tenerlo en clase, por los pasillos y no poder acercarme a el me mata.

… y entonces que vas a hacer en verano Harry ¿? – me pregunta Gin

Eh… perdona no estaba atento – y no solo porque mi cabeza esta pensando en el, sino porque lo tengo a unos metros de mi, sentado en un banco, compartiendo risas y palabras con los de sus casa, se ve tan hermoso cuando sonríe. MERLIN! que cursi que soy!… el amor esta acabando conmigo – que decías gin ¿?

Que, que vas a hacer este verano ¿, te pasaras por la madriguera no ¿? – pregunta ingenuamente mi amiga

Eh… no, me quedare con mis tíos y quizás … bueno quizás pasee algunos días con mi padrino

Pero mama quiere que vayas al menos unos días, todos están deseando verte

Eh… bueno… Gin… yo…

Si es por el estupido de mi hermano, ni te preocupes, le encerraremos en el ático – comenta divertida

Eh… jajaja … yo … gracias por la invitación pero … será mejor que no vaya. No quiero incomodar a Ron

Al cuerno Ron! – exclama – mira, si mi hermano es medio lelo y no ve lo enamoradísimo que estas, es su problema

QUE ¿? – los ojos se me salen de las orbitas – yo … yo … no estoy enam …

Ya claro, y los ojitos que le pones a Malfoy son por ¿?

Malfoy ¿? … - JODER JODER JODER ¡!

Venga, ya Harry que no soy tonta – replica indignada – reconozco que me costo unir las piezas pero vamos tu tatuaje no deja lugar a dudas

Eh… - llevo mi mano al antebrazo – como … como lo has visto ¿?

En los entrenamientos, si no quieres que nadie lo sepa, no deberías remangarte las mangas – sonríe divertida

Ah… - JODER! Genial lo que me faltaba yo mostrando a todo el mundo mi marca!

Bueno lo vimos todos, jajaja. La verdad es que … bueno … - la veo algo nerviosa

Que pasa Gin ¿?

Pues que … toda la escuela lo sabe

QUE ¿? – AY MI MADRE!... el corazón esta apunto de salírseme por la boca – Gin dime que estas de coña

No

COMO QUE NO ¿?

Pues como que no Harry, toda la escuela lo sabe. Digamos que no somos muy discretos

Pero… pero … - un momento si toda la escuela lo sabe PQ COJONES NADIE ME HA DICHO NADA ¿? Y EN QUE MUNDO VIVO YO PARA NO ENTERARME ¿? – pero… - oigo la risa sana de mi rubio de fondo, y me doy cuenta en el mundo en el que vivo. En su mundo, en nuestro mundo, lo único que he hecho este tiempo ha sido dedicarme a el por completo, solo los entrenamientos y las clases me han apartado de el.

Si te hubieras fijado te darías cuenta, de cómo te mira la gente

A si ¿? … y como me miran

Pues reconozco que al principio con aprensión, MERLIN CON MALFOY! – exclama llevándose la mano a la frente y haciendo un gesto de lo mas dramático – a media escuela le dio un chungo , y la otra media no se lo creía

Ya

Pero entonces Malfoy lo hizo

Hacer ¿? Que hizo ¿? – de que coño esta hablando la pelirroja ¿?

Eh … vaya creo que he metido la pata – comenta ingenuamente

GIN! Que hizo Draco ¿?

Eh… decirles a los de su casa que era verdad que estabais juntos, les … les enseño el tatuaje

El Dragón ¿? – y q coño tiene q ver que mi rubio les enseñe el dragón con que se enteren de lo nuestro ¿? MAMITA QUE PERDIDO ESTOY!

Dragón… que Dragón ¿? – pregunta Gin sorprendida – les enseño tu nombre, en el antebrazo

La marca

MARCA ¿?

Eh… si el tatuaje, es que… como tiene otro … ya sabes … jajaja – UIIII casi meto la pata!

Ya… claro – dice no muy convencida – así que Malfoy no te dijo que se lo había dicho a los de su casa ¿?

Pues no – y eso no me gusta nada ¿, pq me oculta una cosa así

Yo … eh lo siento … no quería bueno … - parece incomoda

No te preocupes, tú no tienes culpa de nada.

Ya bueno, pero no te enfades con el por mi culpa eh ¿?

Jajaja, no tranquila. Gin ¿?

Si

Y no te importa ¿? – le pregunto

Importarme ¿? El que ¿?

Pues… pues que este con Draco

A mi pq ¿, eres tu el que tiene que aguantarlo jajaja, es broma. Ahora en serio, si tu le quieres, si el te quiere, que mas da lo que pensemos los demás – JODER! Cualquiera diría que esta es la pequeña Ginny Weasly – Además soy tu amiga, y si el te hace feliz, yo soy feliz

Gracias

De nada – dice abrazándose a mi

Ojala todos pensaran como tu – digo llevando la mirada tristemente hasta Ron y Hermione que charlan animadamente con Neville y Luna

Bueno… hablamos de Ron… es un testarudo, y… tan duro de mollera que las cosas tardan en hacerle efecto. Pero se le pasara

No lo creo

Lo hará tranquilo – me sonríe dulcemente

Ya… pero Herms, ella… yo pensé que me entendería… ella es… bueno era mi mejor amiga

Herms, te entiende, solo que… bueno el amor es lo que tiene

EH ¿? – AHORA SI QUE ME HE PERDIDO POR COMPLETO!

Aiii Harry , ese Malfoy te tiene sorbido el cerebro

Eh…

Herms esta enamorada de Ron, y haría casi cualquier cosa por el. Aunque eso signifique perder a su mejor amigo

Ya – JODER! Que mal me siento ahora, yo… yo despotricando contra ella, sin entender su actitud, y ella… joder ella solo hacia lo mismo que yo. Escoger – creo que… le debo una disculpa

Puede, pero deberías esperar, si lo haces ahora, la meterías en un apuro, se supone que es incondicional a Ron

Ya… entiendo

Mira, intentare hacer entrar en razón a mi hermano este verano, que te parece ¿?

Lo harías ¿

Claro, eres mi amigo, y ese pelirrojo testarudo es mi hermano, y lo reconozca o no te echa de menos

Y yo a el – contesto sinceramente

Lo se, así que tranquilo, haré lo que pueda, además pediré ayuda a los gemelos, ya sabes que ellos pueden con Ron

Jajajaja, ya. Gracias Gin de verdad

De nada, bueno tengo que irme hay un guapo Slytherin que no me ha quitado el ojo en todo el día – comenta feliz – nos vemos

De acuerdo – la veo caminar hacia el grupo donde se encuentra Draco

Ah… y piénsate lo de la Madriguera vale ¿?

Eh… vale, lo haré ¡! – la saludo con la mano y veo como se planta ante el Slytherin y comienza a coquetear con el.

Me recuesto sobre el césped y comienzo a pensar en toda la información que Gin me ha dado en solo unos minutos de conversación. Herms enamorada. Enamorada de Ron, y escogiendo, del mismo modo que yo. A veces la vida no es justa, y nos arma estas putadas. Pero en fin, es lo que hay no ¿?. A veces hay que escoger para poder disfrutar de lo que se quiere.

Pero lo que mas me choca de todo lo que Gin me ha dicho, no es que la escuela sepa de mi relación, no, eso… bueno es medio normal, teniendo en cuenta lo despistado que soy. JODER MOSTRANDO POR AHÍ LA MARCA! Merlín, Snape va a matarme. Ni tampoco que haya quienes no crean, o quienes vete tu a saber porque aceptan mi relación. No lo que más me choca, es que Draco se lo dijo sus compañeros, lo reconoció. Eso… JODER! Me quiere de verdad no ¿, vamos no se arriesgaría a hacer algo así si… si no me quisiera de verdad, pero… porque no me lo dijo ¿?... Si el me hubiera dicho esto me habría hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Saber que me quiere es maravilloso, pero saber que no le importa admitirlo ante los demás, es… JODER! GENIAL.

Un momento… si toda la escuela lo sabe… QUE COÑO HAGO YO AQUÍ PERDIENDO MI TIEMPO!. Me levanto de un brinco y camino con decisión hacia donde Draco charla con algunos Slytherin, a medida que avanzo veo como su cara de sorpresa va en aumento. Reconozco que iba a lanzarme a besarle… pero se lo que eso supondría… unas mejillas coloreadas por largo rato, y sinceramente eso… eso no es lo que quiero ahora,

Draco, podemos hablar – comento como si nada

Eh… si claro – dice un poco dubitativo

Perfecto, me acompañas ¿? – digo tendiéndole la mano

Eh… - mira mi mano, y luego a Parkinson y Zabbini, que están junto a el, de nuevo lleva la mirada a mi mano y otra vez a sus amigos, que le sonríen abiertamente

Draco, ES PARA HOY! – le grito

Eh… si – y con unos pocos de nervios coje mi mano. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos – que haces ¿?

Nada, que una pareja normal no haga

Ya pero nosotros no somos una pareja normal – dice mirando a cada lado, observando la ola de perplejidad de todo el colegio

Eso es porque tu me escondes ciertas cosas

Eh … - mi rubio no sabe donde mirar, agacha la cabeza y dice – no se de que hablas

Ya claro, cuando pensabas decirme que has enseñado tu marca a los de tu casa ¿? – pregunto parándome en seco

Eh… pues… no se… además eso que importa

COMO QUE Q IMPORTA ¿? – definitivamente el tinte ha quemado sus neuronas – Draco, asumes ante los de tu casa, y por ende , ante todo el colegio, que estas conmigo y no me dices nada ¿?

EH… bueno… yo pensaba que… que

DRACO!

Es que creía que tu no querías que nadie lo supiera – me dice cabizbajo

Bueno yo… - vale esta bien, no me hace especialemte ilusión que todo el colegio sepa de mi vida sentimental, pero por MERLIN! si me muero por besarle cada vez que lo veo – Draco si me derrito por tocarte y besarte en cada instante, que me va a importar a mi que los demás lo sepan

Yo…

Draco te quiero, y no me importa delante de quien tenga que decirlo, si tengo que subirme a esa mesa y gritarlo lo haré no me importa – camino en dirección a la mesa y empiezo a subirme

HARRY! Bájate de ahí – me grita

NO!

Por favor – esa condenada carita de perrito abandonado – por fi

CABRON! – le digo saltando de la mesa y parándome frente a el – sabes que si me pones esa cara no puedo negarte nada

Lo se, por eso lo hago – y entonces muestra su maravillosa sonrisa – y si hago esto tengo todo tu cariño

Serás mamón ¡!

Ya te he dicho, que eso dicen – y se lanza a por mis labios. Nos besamos tiernamente, con nuestras lenguas peleando por hacerse con un control que los dos queremos conseguir.

Te quiero – beso su mejilla – te quiero – beso su nariz – te quiero – beso su frente – te quiero – beso sus labios

Vaya, creo que si no me queda claro con esto no se con que lo hará

Por si acaso no lo tenias claro – le sonrió – vamos a dar un paseo ¿?

De la mano ¿?

Eh… si no quieres… no tenemos pq… - JODER! Se lo cuenta a todo el mundo y ahora no quiere pasear conmigo de la mano… este puñetero rubio, esta muy mal ¡!

Jajaja… QUE MONO TE PONES CUANDO TE SONROJAS ¡!

SERAS… ¡! – echo a correr tras de el por los jardines del colegio. Cualquiera que nos viera, y no supiera todo lo que ha pasado estos meses creería que le persigo para lanzarle una maldición, pero cuan equivocado estaría.

**Y FIN ¡! **

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… que no… que no soy tan mala! Como os voy a dejar yo sin un roce en condiciones ¿?…

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Ultima noche antes de coger el tren de vuelta a Londres, ultima noche que los dos pasaremos este curso en nuestra habitación. Creo que es lógico que de camino hacia la habitación hayamos parado unos 15 veces para besarnos y tocarnos por todo el cuerpo.

Apoyo su cuerpo contra la pared falsa, comienzo a desabotonar su camisa una vez más,

Harry no puedes esperar ¿?

No

Pero …

No puedo… necesito tocarte ahora – le digo mientras me deshago del ultimo botón y pongo mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo, recorro con manos expertas toda la extensión, sus pectorales, sus pezones endurecidos por el roce, su vientre – MERLIN! como me pones ¡! – le digo besando apasionadamente sus labios y llevando mi mano hasta su entre pierna

Ahhmmmm … Ha … Harry … solo … son unos metros

No puedo – meto mi mano bajo sus pantalones y de lleno doy con su miembro caliente y duro debido a la excitación, le siento estremecerse con el primer roce – te gusta ¿?

Simmm – dice mientras empiezo a masajearlo con una velocidad que hasta a mi me resulta dolorosa, me pierdo por su cuello , devorando cada hueco de su piel, llego hasta la barbilla y la muerdo con ganas – ahhh – grita de dolor por el mordisco, pero no me importa, hoy tengo demasiado para dar y no pienso parar, llego hasta sus labios entreabiertos por los jadeos, y me cuelo en su boca desesperado por encontrar su lengua, y pelearme con ella – ammmmmmmmm – oírlo y sentirlo gemir en mi boca, hace que mi hombría llega a un punto que me descoloca – Merlin … Harry… - siento que lleva sus manos a mi erección

No … quieto no hagas nada – le susurro al oído – déjame hacerte disfrutar a ti

Pero… mmmmmmmm – aprieto su miembro con firmeza, y sigo con el ritmo de mi mano, arriba y abajo, con una velocidad frenética, hasta que instantes después, siento su esencia cubriendo mi mano – OHHH HARRY ¡! – gime con desesperación

Te dije que no podía esperar – le comento sonriente mientras me llevo la mano a la boca, y chupo toda su esencia

JODER! … que coño te han dado para comer a ti hoy ¿? – pregunta extasiado

Jaja, no se, pero el postre, lo tengo aquí delante – devoro una vez mas sus labios – vamos, ya podemos pasar.

Tiro de su mano, y le arrastro por el pasadizo hasta llegar a la puerta, lanzo un Alohomora y nos colamos dentro, parpadeo varias veces antes de salir de mi estado de shock,

Te gusta ¿? – me susurra al oído, yo solo asiento medio lelo

Pero… esto… cuando…

Yo también tengo un padrino lo recuerdas – dice empezando a besar mi cuello

SNAPE TE AYUDO¿?

Aja – contesta entre besos

En serio, Draco, Snape te ayudo ¿? – aun no puedo creerlo

Ya te he dicho que si, que pasa que crees que mi padrino no es romántico ¿?

Eh … pues no, la verdad pensaba que le iban mas los látigos y las cadenas – respondo con sinceridad

En realidad, creo que es tu padrino quien prefiere eso

EHHHHHHH … Basta demasiada información para mi pobrecita mente torturada – JODER CON MI PADRINO! Y parecía tonto cuando lo encargamos por correo!

Bueno, no quieres disfrutar del lugar

SI SI SI ¡! – le contesto entusiasmado mientras me dedico a observar una vez mas la remodelada habitación. Ahora solo hay un mueble en la misma, una enorme cama con el cabecero de hierro, cubierta por sabanas de seda blanca, esta en el centro de la misma. Alrededor flotan cientos de velas encendidas, y sobre las sabanas reposan pétalos de rosas de colores. Instintivamente miro al techo, y allí me encuentro con un hermoso firmamento estrellado, con todas las constelaciones reluciendo – Draco es precioso. Te quiero tanto – digo mientras le abrazo

Y yo a ti Harry – me besa en los labios – pero ahora no me apetece ser un tierno corderito en tus manos – sonríe picaramente

A no ¿? – ESTO TIENE PINTA DE SER GENIAL ¡! – y que quieres ser¿?

El lobo que ataca al corderito – dice pasándose la lengua por los labios

JODER! – acaba de conseguir que mi amiguito responda a su gesto con un empalme en condiciones. Camina hacia a mi con la mirada cargada de deseo, mientras lleva una mano a su pantalón saca la varita y me apunta – DRACO!

Ahora soy yo el que no puede esperar – me espeta tras desnudarme a golpe de varita. Se apunta a si mismo y consigue el mismo resultado. Pone una mano en mi pecho y me lleva hasta la cama donde me tumba – así te quiero mas sabias ¿?

A si como ¿?

Desnudo, enterito e indefenso para mi

Indefenso ¿? – pero antes de que consiga terminar por mis muñecas pasan unos retales de tela que me atan al cabecero de la cama – pero que ¿?

Ves … así estas mejor, indefenso, ante mi, ante todo lo que yo quiera hacerte – clava su mirada de lujuria en mi mientras se muerde profusamente el labio

Ahh… - no puedo evitarlo y jadeo al imaginarme lo que se me viene encima

Ansioso ¿?

MUCHO!

Me alegro, porque yo lo estoy mas

Dicho esto, se desliza sobre mí, rozando nuestros cuerpos desnudos, gimió con desesperación, cuando noto su miembro rozarse con el mío. Sonríe y avanza hasta mi cuello, para besarlo con premura al principio y después a un ritmo mas lento, mientras desliza su lengua por mi oreja, se frota contra mí,

mmmmmmmmmm – tengo que cerrar los ojos y pensar en otra cosa .. si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, pq si no JODER VOY A CORRERME DEL GUSTO!

Pasa algo Harry¿? – pregunta inocentemente

No … no pasa nada- miento si miento como un bellaco, pero es que … joder me provoca de una manera que – ahmmmm – se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi y comienza a frotarse con mayor ritmo

Seguro que no pasa nada Harry ¿? – dice sonriendo de medio lado

No … nadammmmm – sus nalgas aprisionan de tal manera mi miembro que el placer que me provocan es demencial

Vaya… pues yo diría que si te pasa algo – aumenta el ritmo de las fricciones

Nommmm … memmmmm – JODER! No puedo correrme solo con esto … por MERLIN! tengo que – OHMMMMMMMM – MIERDA! No he podido aguantar

Ves como si pasaba algo ¿? – sonríe de medio lado y desciende para lamer toda mi esencia esparcida por todo mi abdomen.

Empieza primero por el ombligo, lamiendo ansioso todas las gotitas de semen que lo cubren, después pasa a un costado, lamiendo y besando cada parte del mismo. Cuando termina, se dedica con ahínco al otro costado. Acto seguido desciende por mis muslos, en busca del ansiado elixir, lamiendo y esta vez mordiendo cada parte de mis muslos. Todo lo hace sin tocar ni siquiera rozar mi miembro, que Merlin sabe como, esta volviendo a erguirse orgulloso, ante el calor de su aliento sobre mis piernas, y el roce cadecioso de su pecho sobre el mismo.

Cuando ya no queda ni rastro de mi esencia sobre mi cuerpo, besa mi pelvis descendiendo por la cara interna de mis muslos, dejando una vez mas de lado, mi ya casi completa erección,

DRACO!

Que ¿?

Como que que ¿? – digo haciendo un gesto con mi cabeza hacia mi miembro abandonado, mierda puñeteros retales de tela, JODER! Quiero mis manos libres!

No se que quieres Harry – dice fingiendo una inocencia que los dos sabemos que es falsa

Draco …! – le miro suplicante

Si ¿?

COMO QUE SI ¿? – PUÑETERO RUBIO!

Jajaja – se ríe pícaramente, con decisión toma mi miembro con una mano

Mmmmmmm… - JODER! Que bien se siente esto ¡!

Esto es lo que quieres Harry ¿?

Simmm … - le digo con desesperación

O mejor prefieres que – lleva su boca hasta mi pene y comienza lamerlo, con ritmo lento, y suave, son todo roces y pequeñas caricias – haga esto ¿? – de una sola tacada, se mete mi orgulloso miembro en la boca y comienza a bajar y subir la cabeza

OHHHH JODER! ESTO ESTO ¡! – le grito

Ya me parecía a mi – dice antes de volver a retomar el ritmo que había cesado para hablarme.

El ritmo que me marca, es deliciosamente lento al principio, haciéndome deleitarme con cada una de las succiones de su boca, con cada uno de sus lametones. Pero ya necesito mas, noto la presión en mi miembro y necesito un ritmo mayor. Intento llevar mis manos a su cabeza. MIERDA! Los puñeteros lacitos de los cojones ¡! MIERDA! Pues necesito más ritmo, o voy a explotar, así que levanto mi cadera para hacerle notar que sigo aquí,

Impaciente ¿? – vuelve a preguntar

Si, mas … mas rápido Draco, por favor – le suplico

Esta bien, si es lo que quieres – contesta casi con resignación

Pero no se da cuenta de que me esta llevando a la locura, que no voy a poder resistir un ritmo tan dolorosamente lento. Desciende su boca de nuevo a mi miembro y esta vez el vaivén de su cabeza es mucho mas rápido, y aunque es lo suficientemente rápido, yo no puedo estarme quieto, así que levanto mi cadera con cada succión, buscando una mayor profundidad en las mismas, esta vez no se detiene al contrario aumenta el ritmo y otra vez, el orgasmo me golpea con fuerza

DRA ... DRACO ¡! – grito derramando mi esencia en su boca

JODER, me tiembla todo el cuerpo, siento como la tensión de mis músculos es máxima en el momento del clímax y como con el paso de los segundos empiezan a relajarse

JODER Draco … esto ha sido … espectacular

Lo se – contesta autosuficientemente – se lo que me hago

PRESUNTUOSO!

Gracias ¡! – contesta divertido acercándose a besar mis labios, chupando el inferior y tirando divertidamente de el – te adoro – besa mi nariz – te amo

Y yo a ti Draco, te amo – le digo mirándole directamente a los ojos – no vas a soltarme ¿? – pregunto mirando a mis muñecas

No … aun no … ahora queda lo mejor

A si ¿?

Si, amor

Y eso mejor que es ¿? – pregunto feliz

Pienso empalarme en ti de tal manera que te haré ver la estrellas – susurra a mi oído

Ya estoy viendo las estrellas

HARRY!

Que … es verdad – comento inocentemente – Draco

Hummm – chupa con verdadera devoción el lóbulo de mi oreja

Quiero que me hagas el amor – le espeto de improvisto

QUE ¿? – se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi pecho

Que … quiero que me hagas el amor – repito con algo de dificultad

Pero … tu … estas … yo … - titubea nerviosamente

Draco, quiero que lo hagas – le digo sinceramente

Seguro ¿?

Si … pero o te levantas ahora mismo de mi pecho o dejare de respirar en breve

Ups, lo siento – dice deslizándose a un costado – de verdad es lo que quieres ¿?

JODER ¡! Estas sordo ¿? – que le pasa a mi rubio ¿, le pongo en bandeja mi virginidad y se niega, este chico esta un poquito mal

No, yo … te quiero – dice besando mis labios – ahora vas a ver de todo lo que es capaz un Malfoy

Yo no quiero saber de lo que es capaz un Malfoy – contesto

Pero …

Quiero saber de lo que tu eres capaz – sonrisa tierna de mi parte, y un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos que me pirra.

Lleva su mano derecha hasta mi boca y me introduce tres de sus dedos, que yo lamo y chupo con completa desesperación. Cuanto mas húmedo mejor! Pienso para mí, buffff me estoy poniendo tenso por momentos,

Relájate Harry, puedo parar en cuanto me lo pidas – me dice tiernamente

Yo … ya … lo se

Saca su mano de mi boca y desciende por mi cuerpo dejando un rastro de besitos por el mismo, llega hasta mis piernas. Piernas que instintivamente cierro,

así es mas difícil – dice sarcásticamente

Eh … yo – JODER! Es que no es fácil para mí! Es mi primera vez no se da cuenta ¡!

Harry, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

Pero si quiero … solo es que … - tomo aire. Inspiro, espiro. Inspiro, espiro – ya … creo que ya

Seguro ¿? – dice levantando una ceja ¿?

Si

Abro mis piernas en señal de confirmación y el lleva su mano hacia mi entrada, al notar sus dedos rozándola, no puedo mas que tensarme de nuevo,

Relájate, es mejor si estas relajado

Vale – JODER! Es que no es fácil.

Empiezo de nuevo con las respiraciones y le hago una señal con la cabeza para que empiece. Noto como el primer dedo se mete en mi interior con algo de dificultad, sigo con la inspiración y la espiración hasta que la molestia, que no dolor, desaparecen, y ahora me dedico a disfrutar, del movimiento de su dedo en mi interior, haciendo círculos, rozando mis paredes, para ahora salir y entrar con mas fácil,

mmm …- gimo al empezar a sentir un mayor placer

Mejor ahora ¿? – asiento con la cabeza

Aumenta el ritmo de sus embistes con el dedo, durante uno o dos minutos mas, y después empiezo a notar como un segundo dedo entra en mi, la molestia apenas dura unos segundos y enseguida los dos dedos se mueven al compás dentro de mi, haciéndome llegar descargas de placer por toda la columna. Un tercer dedo no tarda en acompañar el ritmo de los dos primeros, moviéndose con facilidad, por mi ya dilatada entrada,

Draco,mmm ya – y es que el placer empieza a ser intenso, y pensar en lo que me espera, me hace desear mas y mas

Bien – retira sus dedos de mi, y se posiciona frente a mi, coloca la punta de su pene en mi entrada y los roces me provocan unas pequeñas descargas de placer

DRACO YA! – le grito levantando la cabeza que tenia hundida en la almohada

Esta bien, tranquilo y relájate – me dice, con la mano coloca bien su miembro a la entrada de mi cuerpo, y de una sola estocada se clava por completo en mi

AH! – el dolor me mata, ha sido como sentir que desgarraban mi piel

Estas bien ¿? – pregunta preocupado

No .. si no se … pero no te muevas, por MERLIN NO LO HAGAS! – y ahora me viene a la cabeza la sensación de estar en el lugar de Draco, con una completa desesperación por moverse. MAS LE VALE A MI RUBIO ESTARSE QUIETO! Porque sino lo mato.

Pasan los segundos, incluso algún que otro minuto, y el dolor comienza a desaparecer, la sensación extraña también se va con el, y empiezo a acomodarme, y amoldarme a sentirlo dentro de mi. Creo que ya estoy preparado, así que sin hablar muevo mi cadera hacia a el, como toda respuesta, empiezo a notar sus suaves embestidas sobre mi, al principio con alguna que otra dificultad por lo que eleva mis piernas sobre su pecho, para moverse con mayor facilidad, y es cuando

AHMMMMMMMMMM – la postura y una embestida mas profunda hacen que el pene de Draco rocen mi próstata y me lleguen oleadas de placer – mas … mas – le suplico y el me complace vuelve a moverse de la misma manera, con embestidas espaciadas en el tiempo, con ritmo lento, al principio haciéndome gemir y jadear de puro y loco placer.

El tiempo pasa, y noto como su cuerpo responde al placer, con embestidas mucho más rápidas, pero también mas profundas, con lo que logra rozar mi punto débil en cada embestida, grito de desesperación con el aumento del ritmo. JODER! Esto es la locura hecha placer, no puedo más que disfrutar, pero necesito algo más.

Draco …suéltame por favor – le suplico – ne … ahmmm … necmmm – MIERDA! El placer me impide si quiera hilar una frase completa – JODER! Necesito … tocar.. te por favor

Suelta el agarre con el que tenia presas mis piernas, y abalanzadse un poco sobre mi, tira de los extremos de los lazos, soltando mis muñecas, una vez sueltas mi manos las llevo a su pecho y comienzo a rozarlo, pero necesito mas, esto es poco para mi ,

muévete – le pido

que ¿?

Que te muevas, siéntate, necesito sentir tu cuerpo contra el mi – le digo

Sale de mi despacio arrancandmun sonoro gemido, se sienta cruzando las piernas y yo me deslizo hasta el, e levanto un poco y con una mano llevo su duro y caliente miembro a mi entrada. No quiero pensarlo, porque si lo hago me detendré, así que como le he visto a hacer ya varias veces, me hundo en el de una solo estocada

AMMMM – gemimos juntos, al notarnos otra vez unidos

Comienzo a moverme sobre el, con su ayuda arriba y abajo, hundiéndome por completo en su miembro, llenándome de el. Estar sentado sobre el me permite tocar su espalda, rozar su rostro con el mío, sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello, y sobre todo sentir nuestros cuerpos friccionando a mi olvidado amiguito, que todo hay que decir, llevaba necesitando atención hace ya un tiempo.

Cabalgar sobre su miembro, y el roce de nuestros cuerpos no hacen mas que llevarme al punto sin retorno que tanto esperaba, una par de duras y profundas embestidas mas y el orgasmo me llega,

DRACO ¡! – arqueo la espalda en el momento en el que semen sale de mi miembro, echando para atrás la cabeza, en uno de los espasmos post-orgasmo abro los ojos y observo el cielo estrellado. PUÑETERO RUBIO! Al final si que me ha hecho ver las estrellas

HARRY! – gime contra mi pecho , clavando los dientes con desesperación en el – ohhhh… - segundos después su esencia se vierte en mi interior.

Recuperamos la respiración poco a poco, los dos en la misma posición, sonriéndonos y besándonos de vez en cuando. Este ha sido sin duda el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Harry ¿?

Humm

Me estas aplastando

Me estas llamando gordo ¿?

Puede …

SERAS… - no me deja terminar porque besa mis labios con cariño

Te quiero, pero en verdad me estas aplastando

VALEEEEE… - salgo de el con alguna que otra dificultad y reptando sobre las sabanas llego al borde de la cama. Una vez tumbado boca arriba, el se acurruca con la cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho – Draco ¿?

No iras a decirme que te estoy aplastando verdad ¿?

Pues ahora que lo dices … jajajaja, es broma

Vale – responde pasando un brazo por mi cintura – que querías¿?

Ah ... si … que estoy dispuesto a que me enseñes de lo que eres capaz cuando quieras – le siento reírse en mi pecho, beso su pelo con cariño llevando mi brazo sobre su espalda.

Clavo los ojos en el techo y observo el firmamento que Draco ha preparado para mí, con las estrellas hermosas y relucientes, pienso en el cariño y cuidado que ha tenido para escogerlas. Pero lo que el no sabe, es que para mi, la estrella que mas brilla es la que empieza a quedarse dormida sobre mi pecho.

**FIN.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que habeis leido el fic, y me habeis mandado reviews me ha alegrado mucho saber que habeis disfrutado de mi historia. **

**Esta historia empezo como una paranoia mia, de repente la frase con la que empieza la histora me vino a la cabeza, y en 5 dias ya lo tenia acabado, he ido subiendo poco a poco debido a q estoy de examenes. Pero la historia son 15 capitulos hasta aquí, y la paro aquí porque nacio con humor y romance y mi tendencia al dramatismo iba a terminar convirtiendola en algo que no era. **

**Pero eso no quiere decir que abandone a mis chicos aquí, no , no lo hago hay una segunda parte ya medio hecha y que subire mas adelante, con los mismos personajes y siempre desde el punto de vista de Harry (algunas veces hay pequeñas intrusiones en las mentes de otros personajes), y con algo de humor, pero ya mas centrada en el romance … y un poquillo en el drama … LO SIENTO SOY ASI ¡!jajaja.**

**De todas formas os reitero mi agradecimiento por haber dado un tiempo de vuestra vida en leerme, y sobre todo en animarme a continuar.**

**Gracias a:**

**Bollito Malfoy **

**Iserith**

**Celestana**

**Zerohuey**


End file.
